


На распутье

by Korue



Series: Путь в тысячу ри [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Всё, что они делали: сражались, пытались кого-то спасти – было лишь отсрочкой, за которой их ждал поединок. А после него не могло быть уже ничего.





	1. 1

***

Была глубокая ночь, когда они покинули поместье. Копыта коней гулко стучали по размокшей земле, дождь прекратился, но встречный ветер бросал в лицо холодную водяную пыль. Хиджиката впервые оказался за пределами дома Казамы, будучи в сознании, и теперь с любопытством оглядывался, но таинственная страна демонов выглядела настолько обыденно, что он испытал разочарование. По правую сторону дороги тянулись спящие деревни, тёмные, без единого огонька, по левую – поля, с которых уже собрали урожай. Где-то одиноко лаяла собака, но по большей части было тихо. Ничего интересного.  
Ширануи заметил, как он озирается, и рассмеялся.  
– Что ты ожидал увидеть? Черепа, насаженные на пики возле дома старосты?  
Хиджиката кисло улыбнулся. Он сам не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не того, что земли демонов будут выглядеть точь-в-точь как людские.  
– Ничего смешного. Уверен, когда ты впервые оказался в мире людей, тебе тоже всё было в диковинку.  
– Ха, ещё бы! Я был совсем пацаном и, к тому же, оказался не где-нибудь, а на Западе. Тамошние люди все на одно лицо, да ещё и уродливые.  
Хиджиката, достаточно повидавший иностранцев в Эдо, согласно кивнул.  
– Как тебя занесло на Запад?  
Ширануи ткнул пальцем в сторону Казамы.  
– Его сопровождал. Был телохранителем боччана.  
– Только не говори, что ты тоже старше него.  
Он расхохотался в голос.  
– Все старше него, абсолютно все!  
Казама не отреагировал. Он не сказал ни слова, с тех пор как они встретились у конюшен, и старательно делал вид, что едет по дороге один.  
Неудивительно, учитывая, что между ними случилось.  
Хиджиката никак не мог перестать думать об этом. Что же случилось сегодня? Он не был пьян, когда Казама целовал ему руки, и прекрасно понимал, что происходит. Ему это понравилось и, без сомнения, – если бы они продолжили, ему бы понравилось тоже.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на спину Казамы, обтянутую фиолетовой тканью. Тогда, в додзё, прежде чем всё зашло слишком далеко, ему ведь тоже нравилось. Значило ли это, что ему нравится Казама? «Не имеет значения», – сказал он себе. Казама хотел получить его силой – вот, что имело значение.  
«Кое-что изменилось…»  
Хиджиката заставил себя не думать об этом. Для изменений было слишком поздно, после этой поездки их ждал поединок, а после него не могло быть уже ничего.  
Поглощённый своими мыслями, он не сразу заметил, что дорога сделала поворот, и деревни остались позади. Теперь вместо них справа протянулась бесконечная громада леса. Луна высвечивала верхушки самых высоких деревьев, делая их белыми, как укрытые снегом вершины в горной гряде.  
Хиджиката хлестнул коня и снова поравнялся с Ширануи.  
– Разве мы не должны были добраться до Сэндая по вашим тайным тропам?  
Тот хитро на него покосился.  
– Удивлён, что мы так долго едем?  
Хиджиката кивнул. Они с Казамой в своё время тоже ехали долго, но тогда он не знал о возможности мгновенно попасть в страну демонов, а потом всё не было случая спросить.  
Ширануи почесал шею.  
– Это так сразу не объяснишь. Мы можем перемещаться в мир людей и обратно в любой момент, но есть ограничения. Например, нельзя попасть на землю другого клана или в чей-то дом. И такое перемещение подвластно немногим. Говорят, когда-то так умели все _они_ , но когда-то и сакэ было вкуснее, чего теперь вспоминать.  
– Но вы-то с Казамой не из слабаков.  
Небольшая порция лести привела Ширануи в отличное расположение духа.  
– Ещё бы! Я могу оказаться в мире людей хоть сейчас. Только я понятия не имею, куда меня вынесет – ещё попаду на Хоккайдо, а там холодрыга.  
– Значит, такой способ годится только для бегства.  
Это Ширануи понравилось меньше, и он недовольно буркнул:  
– Вроде того.  
– А мы куда направляемся? – не отставал Хиджиката.  
– На Тропы, это специальное место для перехода, они разбросаны по всей стране. – Ширануи снова почесал шею. – Это как переправляться через реку. Если будешь плыть сам,  
тебя снесёт течением и прибьёт к берегу в километрах от твоей цели, а если сядешь на паром, то окажешься в нужном месте – в любом, какое выберешь.  
– Паром движется по одному маршруту, знаешь? И прибывает только в одно место.  
– Вот прицепился! Ты же и так понял, что я имел в виду!  
– Тише там, – буркнул Казама. – Почти добрались.  
Он дёрнул поводья и направил коня к лесу – прямо через поле. Ширануи и Хиджиката последовали за ним.  
Копыта лошадей вязли в прелой траве, лес приближался, вырастал, загораживая небо и луну. Хиджиката привстал на стременах, вглядываясь в темноту, но не увидел просвета впереди. Лес простирался, куда ни глянь, молчаливый и угрожающий; чем ближе, тем лучше можно было разглядеть толстые, мощные стволы старых деревьев и переплетение длинных веток. Ни тропинки, ни лужайки. Хиджиката понимал, что демонам лучше знать, но инстинкты требовали сейчас же развернуть коня, пока ещё не поздно.  
– Не останавливаться! – крикнул Казама.  
И лес, будто испугавшись, дрогнул и раскрылся перед ним.  
На глазах у Хиджикаты там, где только что была непроходимая чаща, появился просвет, узкая тропка среди деревьев – Казама пронёсся по ней, не замедлившись, только пригнулся под свисающими ветками и исчез в лесу.  
«Демонские штучки», – с досадой подумал Хиджиката и, вслед за Ширануи, направил коня к тропе.

Теперь они неслись по лесу. Неслись во весь опор в кромешной темноте. Лошадь Хиджикаты, увлечённая скачкой, не отставала от лошадей Казамы и Ширануи. Деревья  
проносились мимо, кряжистые древние стволы выступали из чернильной тени, как уродливые сказочные ёкаи. Откуда-то лился свет, не сверху, а как будто отовсюду сразу.  
Хиджиката понял, что светится сама земля: узкая серебряная тропинка извивалась между деревьев, стелилась под ноги коней, уводя в чащу.  
Это походило на сон, Хиджиката бы поверил, что спит, если бы не запах влажной земли и ветки, задевавшие макушку. Что-то закололо за воротником, он провёл рукой и стряхнул несколько еловых иголок. Лес был настоящим, как и лунная дорожка в темноте.  
Ощущение времени исчезло, и Хиджиката не смог бы сказать, как долго они ехали, прежде чем Казама натянул поводья.  
– Рассказываю то, что не смог объяснить Ширануи, – сказал он монотонно. – Мы на перекрёстке Троп, это место, где сходятся наш мир и мир людей, и отсюда можно попасть куда угодно. Для этого не нужны никакие особые силы, даже ребёнок сможет пройти здесь, если будет чётко знать, где хочет оказаться. Но только если этот ребёнок – один из нас. Ширануи, ты уже бывал в Сэндае, поедешь первым.  
– Хорошо.  
– Хиджиката, – Казама протянул руку, – пересядь ко мне в седло. Ширануи возьмёт твою лошадь.  
– Без этого не обойтись?  
– Не думаю, – Казама говорил, слегка морщась, словно у него болел зуб и каждое слово причиняло боль. – Это место – не для людей, лучше, если между нами будет контакт.  
С тем же успехом можно было пересесть к Ширануи, но Хиджиката решил, что не время разводить споры. Он спешился и подошёл к лошади Казамы. Помощь ему не требовалась, но игнорировать протянутую руку было бы слишком мелочно. Хиджиката схватился за заднюю луку и за ладонь Казамы, поставил ногу в стремя, которое тот предусмотрительно освободил, и взобрался в седло.  
– Держись, – бросил Казама через плечо.  
Хиджиката собирался держаться за луку, но лошади сразу взяли с места в галоп, и пришлось схватиться за Казаму, чтобы не упасть. Ветер бил навстречу, плотный, влажный и тяжёлый, хлестал по лицу мокрой простынёй. Хиджиката обхватил Казаму поперёк живота обеими руками и прижался грудью к его спине, силясь удержаться в седле. Сейчас было не до гордости.  
Деревья проносились мимо на огромной скорости, бесконечная череда искорёженных стволов слилась в одну сплошную полосу. Слишком быстро, ни одна лошадь не могла развить такую скорость. Хиджиката присмотрелся и понял, что светящаяся тропа сама неслась им навстречу, всё быстрее и быстрее, до головокружения. Ветер хватал за плечи, дёргал за волосы, пытался стащить с коня и сбросить с освещённого пути в темноту – кто знает, что в ней крылось. Хиджиката малодушно зажмурился и уткнулся лбом в плечо Казамы.  
– Держись!  
Казама обхватил его запястье, крепко сжал. Ладонь у него была твёрдая и такая тёплая, что Хиджиката, не думая, накрыл её своей и переплёл их пальцы. Что-то происходило, он чувствовал сопротивление воздуха, какое бывает, когда пытаешься пробить рисовую бумагу открытой ладонью – слабое, едва заметное, но упорное. Сама суть этого места отторгала его, пыталась избавиться, сшибить щелчком, как соринку с одежды, и только рука Казамы удерживала, не давая упасть.  
Всё кончилось одновременно.  
Исчезло давление, от которого ныли зубы, ветер стих, прошёл холод, пробиравший до костей. Хиджиката снова почувствовал вздымающиеся бока лошади под коленями, горячие, живые, услышал, как она фыркает, как стучат её копыта по земле, и открыл глаза.  
Они скакали по самой обычной лесной дороге, проложенной до них тысячами путников. По сторонам её росли деревья, старые и молодые, в придорожных кустах что-то шуршало, где-то чирикали птицы. Хиджиката задрал голову и сквозь паутину причудливо изогнутых веток, почти лишённых листвы, увидел небо – сизое, едва подёрнутое предрассветным румянцем.  
– Через полчаса будем в Сэндае! – крикнул Ширануи.  
Хиджиката постарался выпрямиться и сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Их с Казамой пальцы так и оставались переплетёнными, но он не стал отстраняться. В конце концов, он замёрз, а у Казамы были тёплые руки.

***  
Когда они выбрались из леса, уже рассвело. Лошади остановились на пригорке, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на Сэндай: на старый замок и разлёгшийся под ним сонный город.  
– На Тропах время течёт по-другому, – небрежно пояснил Ширануи, – никогда не знаешь, сколько это займёт – часы или минуты. Потому я и не хотел ждать до утра.  
– Ясно, – отозвался Хиджиката. – А я-то удивлялся.  
Казама немедленно пожалел, что сам не догадался объяснить про разницу во времени.  
– Кстати, – Ширануи ухмыльнулся, сверкнув зубами. – Вы двое так навсегда и останетесь, или всё-таки планируете разлепиться?  
Хиджиката сразу отодвинулся.  
Там, где только что было тепло, стало холодно, и Казама поёжился. Их руки всё ещё оставались накрепко сплетёнными, как две части замка. Хиджиката попытался освободиться, он невольно сжал пальцы сильнее, тут же спохватился и ослабил хватку, но Хиджиката не мог промолчать:  
– Отпустишь?  
Казама молча убрал руку, и он спрыгнул с коня. Потянулся и направился к Ширануи, не оглядываясь. Казама сжал кулак – пальцы всё ещё покалывало.  
Руки у Хиджикаты были тёплые, а голос – ледяным. Он вёл себя так, словно его удерживали насильно, словно он не цеплялся только что за Казаму по собственной воле. И сегодня – теперь уже вчера – вечером он вёл себя так же.  
«Ты ещё не победил». Казама не пытался взять силой, даже не думал ни о чём таком, но Хиджиката всё время ждал подвоха. Не то чтобы у него не было причин.  
Казама взглянул в его сторону: он уже сел в седло и о чём-то болтал с Ширануи. Спасибо небесам за Ширануи – останься они с Хиджикатой вдвоём, Казама не знал бы что делать и о чём говорить, чтобы всё не стало ещё хуже.  
Он направил коня к тем двоим, но остановился чуть в стороне.  
– Какой у нас план?  
– Сначала я должен найти Шинсенгуми, – Хиджиката отвечал, не глядя на него.  
– Знаешь, где они расквартированы? – спросил Ширануи.  
На него Хиджиката посмотрел.  
– Понятия не имею. Но знаю, как их найти.  
– И как же?  
– При помощи здравого смысла, – по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается.  
Ширануи перегнулся с седла и пихнул его локтем.  
– Ну ты и задавака, заместитель командующего.  
Казаме вдруг захотелось, чтобы Ширануи оказался где-нибудь далеко отсюда, в другой части острова.  
– Поспешим, – бросил он резко, – пока что мы зря тратим время.  
– Боччан изволит гневаться, – услышал он за своей спиной.  
А лучше – на Хоккайдо.

Несмотря на ранний час, в городе кипела жизнь. Лавочники приветствовали первых покупателей, куда-то по своим делам семенили разнорабочие и скромно одетые женщины, уличные торговцы расхваливали свой товар. Но больше всего здесь было военных, легко узнававшихся по чёрной форме, которые праздно прогуливались или без дела околачивались у обочин. Уж насколько Казама был поглощён своими мыслями, и то заметил витавшее в воздухе напряжение: женщины спешили побыстрее пройти мимо солдат, лавочники косились на них с опаской – этот богатый оживлённый город был совсем не рад войне у своего порога.  
Хиджиката спросил о чём-то уличного торговца, послушал его объяснения и свернул с широкой улицы в переулок.  
– Я отправил в Сэндай Саннан-сана, Хейске и тридцать расецу, – объяснял он на ходу. – Им нужен был большой дом с собственным двором, не на окраине, но и не поблизости от дворца, где-нибудь в жилом районе. Немного терпения и мы их найдём.  
Нельзя было не отметить, как он изменился, оказавшись среди людей, как он оживлён и полон энергии, как легко перебрасывается репликами с Ширануи – ничего общего с тем, как он вёл себя в имении. «Есть разница между волком на цепи и волком в лесу», – подумал Казама с горькой иронией.  
Хиджиката ещё несколько раз спрашивал дорогу у прохожих и постоянно сворачивал, хотя одна узкая, застроенная одинаковыми домами улица с виду ничем не отличалась от другой.  
– Мы точно не ходим по кругу? – пробормотал Ширануи.  
– Вот оно! – воскликнул Хиджиката.  
В конце улицы выделялся большой дом, обнесённый высоким забором, над воротами безвольно висел красно-белый флаг.  
Хиджиката пустил лошадь рысью. Ширануи посмотрел ему вслед, потом перевёл взгляд на Казаму.  
– Может, оставим людей разбираться друг с другом, а сами отправимся на охоту за Кодо?  
Казама и сам не горел желанием наблюдать за воссоединением Шинсенгуми. Смотреть, как псы Хиджикаты прыгают вокруг него, потом терпеть их тявканье в свой адрес, потом ждать, пока тот их усмирит – столько времени впустую.  
– Я вижу замок отсюда, – не унимался Ширануи, – это недалеко.  
Он показал рукой, но Казама не обратил внимания.  
– Что-то не так.  
Хиджиката спешился и стоял у открытых ворот, не пытаясь войти. Казама и Ширануи поспешили к нему подъехать:  
– Что случилось?  
Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Казаму – впервые за утро.  
– Караульных нет.  
Ворота были открыты нараспашку, одна створка покачивалась с раздражающим скрипом – Хиджиката придержал её рукой и прошёл во двор. Казама прищурился на обвисший без ветра флаг – всё это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
Во дворе было пусто и тихо. Неудивительно, учитывая ранний час, и всё же, Казама чуял, что эта тишина неестественна – дом не спал, он вымер… или затаился.  
Хиджиката быстрым шагом дошёл до энгава, поднялся, не разуваясь, и исчез во внутренних комнатах.  
– Саннан-сан! – послышался его голос. – Хейске!  
Казама спрыгнул с лошади и пошёл за ним.  
В доме никого не было. Это ощущалось инстинктивно, как всегда бывает в пустых зданиях, давно покинутых людьми. Хиджиката обнаружился посреди большой комнаты, видимо, обеденной – тоже совершенно пустой.  
Казама подошёл ближе. Остро хотелось похлопать его по плечу, сказать что-нибудь ободряющее и бессмысленное.  
– Что думаешь? – спросил он вместо этого.  
Хиджиката обернулся. Он был мрачен, но не выглядел растерянным, и Казама поздравил себя с удачной тактикой.  
– Следов сражения нет.  
– Может, они нашли жильё подешевле и переехали, – Ширануи остановился в дверях.  
– Тогда они забрали бы флаг.  
– Не всё ли равно? Их здесь нет, где их искать ты не знаешь, а старина Кодо не похож на любителя поспать до полудня. Он уже мог начать действовать.  
– Подумай головой, – резко отозвался Хиджиката. – Исчезли тридцать расецу. Кодо управляет расецу. Думаешь, это никак не связано?  
– Расецу больше или меньше…  
– Тише вы, – приказал Казама.  
Он что-то слышал, какой-то смутный звук: невнятное копошение и глухой деревянный стук. Что это могло быть?  
Напрягая слух, он пересёк обеденную комнату и вышел в коридор. Здесь было темно, но звук стал громче.  
– О, – пробормотал Ширануи, – я тоже это слышу.  
– Это способ _они_ шутить над людьми?  
Казама прошёл по коридору до конца и остановился перед неприметной дверью – такая могла бы вести в чулан. Звук стал отчётливым, к нему добавилось невнятное мычание.  
Казама услышал, как Ширануи взвёл курки, и рывком отодвинул дверь.  
Это действительно оказалось что-то вроде чулана: крохотная неосвещённая комнатушка с полками вдоль стен. На полу лежал человек, связанный по рукам и ногам, он-то и мычал сквозь кляп. На полу под ним и на нём валялись корзины, мётлы и осколки глиняной посуды.  
– Хейске! – воскликнул Хиджиката.  
Он протиснулся в чулан, присел над связанным и вытащил кляп.  
– Хиджиката-сан! – прохрипел тот. Закашлялся, сплюнул слюну и повторил: – Хиджиката-сан!  
Он был ещё совсем молод: бледное лицо, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, короткие волосы, торчащие во все стороны. Хиджиката освободил ему ноги, и юнец кое-как сел, не сводя с него восторженного взгляда.  
– Это правда вы? Поверить не могу! Я сказал ему, что вы это так не оставите, но сам не особо-то верил, а вы тут как тут. Верно говорят, стоит помянуть демона… Ой, я не то имел в виду.  
– Заткнись, – мягко оборвал Хиджиката. – Лучше расскажи, кто тебя так.  
Юнец помрачнел.  
– Саннан-сан, кто же ещё.  
Хиджиката нахмурился, но Казама заметил, что он ни капли не удивлён.  
– Что тут произошло?  
Юнец выдохнул и начал растирать руки.  
– Он собрал расецу и увёл. Я хотел помешать, но…  
Ширануи присвистнул:  
– Так вот куда они подевались.  
Взгляд юнца метнулся с Хиджикаты на него, потом на Казаму.  
– Вы… Это же… Хиджиката-сан?!  
– Это долгая история, – Хиджиката встал и обернулся: – Что будем делать?  
– Отправимся за Кодо, конечно, – вмешался Ширануи. – Извини, но мы не можем тратить время и искать твой отряд по всему городу. Мы понятия не имеем, где они.  
– А, это я как раз знаю, – неожиданно сказал юнец. Он подгрёб к себе метлу, опёрся на неё и с трудом встал. – Слышал, как Саннан-сан распоряжался. Они отправились в замок.


	2. 2

***

Теперь их маленький отряд возглавлял Ширануи, лучше всех знавший город, а Хиджиката ехал последним.   
От Хейске отделаться не удалось.  
– У нас нет других лошадей.  
– Значит, с вами поеду, – заявил Хейске и тут же попытался схватиться за луку.   
Не драться же с ним было.  
– Ладно, – сдался Хиджиката, – заодно расскажешь, что тут у вас случилось.   
Хейске горестно выдохнул:  
– Ничего хорошего, если честно. То есть, сначала-то все было неплохо: мы ждали новости про вас и остальных… Про Кондо-сана вот узнали…  
Хиджиката слишком сильно дёрнул за поводья, и лошадь обиженно всхрапнула.   
– За вас переживали, – продолжил Хейске после паузы, – вы как сгинули в Уэно – ни слуху, ни духу. Саннан-сан меня утешал, но кто знает, что он сам думал… и надумал. Мы с ним всегда ладили, знаете?  
Хиджиката знал, потому и отправил их в Сэндай вместе.   
– Но с недавних пор он как бы отдалился, ни о чем не говорил всерьёз. А еще начал куда-то ходить по ночам.  
– Куда?  
– Кто знает. Я пытался проследить за ним, но упустил из виду. – Хейске шмыгнул носом. – Извините, нужно мне было получше за ним присматривать.  
– Ничего, – рассеянно отозвался Хиджиката, – ты не виноват.   
Если Саннан хотел сохранить свои дела в тайне, никто не смог бы ему помешать.  
– Хуже того, – бубнил Хейске, – наши расецу начали пропадать.   
– Это ещё что значит?  
– Ну просто… бывало, что утром кого-то недосчитывались. Их так пропало не меньше десятка. Я говорил Саннан-сану, что надо организовать поиски, – это же расецу, мало ли что они натворят в городе, – но тот не обращал внимания.  
Скорее всего, эти расецу погибли и уже ничего не могли натворить. Оставалось надеяться, что они тихо скончались, когда их срок подошёл к концу, а не стали жертвами непонятных исследований Саннана.   
– В общем, чем дальше, тем хуже становилось, – продолжал Хейске. – Я уже совсем перестал доверять Саннан-сану, последние дни спал вполуха и сегодня на рассвете услышал, как они собираются. Прибежал во двор, а там уже весь отряд построен, и Саннан-сан командует идти в замок. Я пытался его отговорить, но тут кто-то ударил меня по голове, а очнулся я уже в чулане… Что он мог задумать?  
– Не знаю, – честно сказал Хиджиката. – В городе Юкимура Кодо, помнишь его?  
– Отец Чизуру-чан? – Хейске замолчал, а когда заговорил снова, тон у него был предельно серьёзный. – Не самый хороший человек, верно?  
– Вот именно. Саннан-сан мог узнать о его планах и попытаться остановить.  
Хиджиката не слишком-то в это верил, и, судя по красноречивому молчанию, Хейске – тоже.  
– Послушай, – сказал Хиджиката негромко, – пообещай мне кое-что.  
– Что именно?  
Никаких тебе «конечно, Хиджиката-сан!». Похоже, это время в Сэндае было не из простых.   
– Пообещай, что не будешь превращаться в расецу.  
– Что?! Как это? Если там правда отец Чизуру-чан, то драка предстоит серьёзная.  
– Ты сможешь справиться своими силами. Это не наша драка, а демонов – пусть они разбираются друг с другом, нам в это лезть ни к чему.   
– Хиджиката-сан, – Хейске помолчал, – я, конечно, обещаю, но… Почему Казама здесь?   
– У нас временное перемирие. Он оказывает мне услугу.  
– За услугу придётся платить, – серьёзно сказал Хейске.  
Хиджиката не нашёлся, что ответить на это.  
Ширануи действительно хорошо знал город. Он выбрал кратчайший путь сквозь сплетение узких улочек, и холм приближался, вырастая на глазах. Отсюда нельзя было увидеть замок – только высокую, потемневшую от времени крепостную стену.   
Неказистые домики бедняков сменились богатыми двухэтажными, улицы стали шире, а людей на них поубавилось. Дорога забирала в гору всё выше и выше, до середины залитая солнцем, а дальше погружённая в тень, которую отбрасывала стена. Лошади на полном скаку пересекли эту границу и помчались дальше.   
– Охрану срубим на ходу! – крикнул Казама. – Ширануи, не стреляй: нам раньше времени шум не нужен.  
Но сражаться с охраной не пришлось: внушительные ворота оказались приоткрыты, их никто не охранял. Казама мельком оглянулся, вид у него был обеспокоенный.   
Ширануи спешился, открыл одну из массивных створок и прошёл за ворота. Почти сразу вернулся и махнул, что путь свободен.   
– Плохо дело, – прошептал Хейске.   
Хиджиката мрачно кивнул. Отсутствие охраны не сулило ничего хорошего.  
В замке Аоба царили тишина и умиротворение. Красные клёны ещё не растеряли листву и радовали глаз, как и зеркальная гладь прудов. Где-то мелодично пересвистывались птицы. И ни одного человека: ни звука голосов, ни мелькнувшей вдалеке тени – могло показаться, что кроме них на всей территории замка не осталось никого живого. Хиджиката опасался, что так оно и есть.   
Пришлось поплутать между разных построек, садиков и оград, прежде чем они оказались на прямой дороге к дому даймё. Теперь стало видно, что это и есть настоящий замок Аоба.   
Основательный каменный фундамент был положен вровень с крепостной стеной, и здание возвышалось над лежавшим далеко внизу городом. Четыре этажа с крытыми галереями сверкали ослепительно-белым на фоне неба, и пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы разглядеть царственного дракона на коньке крыши. Хиджиката пожалел, что у него нет времени полюбоваться этой красотой.  
Оставив лошадей, они поднялись по крутой деревянной лестнице, прошли в незапертые двери и оказались в замке.

Стражники нашлись сразу – как и ожидалось, мёртвыми.   
Ширануи выругался, Хейске судорожно выдохнул: зрелище было то ещё – больше десятка трупов, вповалку брошенных друг на друга.  
Судя по кровавым полосам на полу, их убили в разных частях комнаты и свалили в неопрятную кучу, как мешки с мусором.  
Хиджиката потрогал одного из убитых за руку, согнул вялую кисть – она уже почти остыла, но не окоченела.  
– Мы ещё можем успеть.  
Казама кивнул, и только тогда Хиджиката понял, что говорил, глядя на него, словно обращался только к нему.  
– Это же Кодо сделал, да? – спросил Хейске.   
Хиджиката буквально слышал то, что он не высказал вслух: «это не мог сделать Саннан-сан?»  
– Не сомневайся, – Ширануи сплюнул с досадой. – Старый ублюдок и не такое способен.  
– Ну и куда дальше? – спросил Казама недовольно.  
Он вёл себя как постоялец гостиницы, раздражённый плохим обслуживанием, но рука на мече говорила, что это не более чем маска.   
Хиджиката отряхнул руки и встал.  
– Нужно найти даймё.  
– Он живёт на верхнем этаже, – сказал Хейске будничным тоном, – а на первом только принимает просителей. Его домочадцы и гости живут на втором и третьем этажах – чем почётнее гость, тем выше его комнаты… Что вы так смотрите? Я бывал здесь пару раз.  
– Значит, идём на самый верх?   
– Кодо мог прийти не только за хозяином замка, но и за его гостями, – напомнил Хиджиката.  
– Тридцать два даймё! – осенило Хейске. – Точно, Саннан-сан про них рассказывал.  
Хиджикате вдруг необъяснимо захотелось потрепать его по волосам – просто за то, что был здесь, рядом, за то, что остался собой. Сделай он так, Хейске бы, наверное, стал заикой.  
– Хватит разговоров, – решил Казама. – Идём.  
Первым по лестнице поднимался Ширануи с револьвером в одной руке и мечом – в другой; копьё Саноске пока оставалось привязанным за спиной. За ним, тоже с мечом наголо, шёл Казама. Хиджиката и наступавший ему на пятки Хейске немного отстали.  
Мысли Хиджикаты сейчас занимала отнюдь не судьба страны, а Саннан. Что он задумал, насколько далеко мог зайти? С трудом верилось, что он перешёл на сторону Кодо, да и зачем? Из всех известных поступков Кодо выходило, что тот хочет восстановить власть бакуфу – ради личной выгоды или же в пику Казаме. Шинсенгуми тоже сражались за бакуфу… по крайней мере, так было раньше, пока жил Кондо-сан, но за Саннаном никогда не водилось особой верности властям. Думать об этом, считать его предателем, было мерзко, Хиджиката пришёл сюда, чтобы защитить друзей, а не чтобы драться с ними.   
На втором этаже Казама и Ширануи разошлись в разные стороны от лестницы, но вскоре вернулись.  
– Никого нет.  
– Мёртвая тишина, – поддержал Ширануи.   
Все мрачно переглянулись: в их ситуации эти слова ещё могли стать реальностью.  
Казама начал подниматься на следующий этаж, но Ширануи догнал его, протиснулся мимо и пошёл первым. «Защищает боччана», – подумал Хиджиката мягко. Такие мысли ему совсем не понравились: сначала с Хейске, теперь это – он становился сентиментальным.   
Третий, предпоследний этаж, решили обойти полностью. Вдоль него тянулась крытая галерея с окнами, на которую выходили раздвижные двери внутренних комнат. Они оставались тёмными, и разобраться в их расположении сторонний человек ни за что бы не смог. Хиджиката порадовался, что с ними демоны: Казама и Ширануи бесшумно скользили впереди, ориентируясь на свой обострённый слух, останавливались у одних дверей, чтобы прислушаться, а мимо других проходили, не задерживаясь. Людям на их месте пришлось бы прочёсывать все этажи и помещения – Кодо за это время успел бы совершить революцию.   
Неожиданно Казама остановился. Они с Ширануи о чём-то пошептались, потом одновременно нырнули в одну из комнат. Хиджиката достал меч, придержав ножны, чтобы сталь не звякнула – Кодо тоже был из демонов и мог их услышать.   
Казама выглянул в галерею, махнул рукой и снова пропал из виду. Хиджиката и Хейске переглянулись и пошли за ним.  
Здесь обнаружилась маленькая полутёмная комната; Ширануи раздвинул фусума, и они прошли в следующую, большую и уже абсолютно тёмную.   
– Они здесь, – шепнул Казама.  
Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Хиджиката подошёл к дальней от входа стене и приник ухом к перегородке. Теперь даже он мог услышать звуки из соседней комнаты: говорили двое мужчин, спорили о чём-то – он сначала узнал голос, а потом уже разобрал слова.  
– Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея, Кодо-сан? – спросил Саннан.  
Над ухом шумно охнули – Хейске тоже приник к перегородке, лицо у него стало белым от волнения.   
– Тише, – сказал Юкимура Кодо. – Мне кажется, я что-то слышу…  
– В сторону!   
Хиджиката отшатнулся, и Ширануи ударом ноги опрокинул фусума. 

Они вывалились в просторное, хорошо освещённое помещение. У стен маячило несколько расецу в чёрной военной форме – Хиджиката отметил это мельком. Всё его внимание было приковано к двоим, стоявшим в центре: Юкимуре Кодо, абсолютно не изменившемуся за прошедшие несколько лет, и Саннану. С остриженными волосами, в западной одежде, тот стоял, заложив руки за спину, невозмутимый и равнодушный, очки бликовали, скрывая выражение глаз. Первым порывом было окликнуть его, но Хиджиката сдержался: они виделись два месяца назад, но казалось, что прошла вечность, и он уже не был уверен, что перед ним всё ещё друг.   
– Юкимура Кодо, – Казама вышел вперёд. – Наконец-то свиделись.  
– Чикаге-кун? – Кодо улыбнулся. – Ты всё-таки пришёл.  
Он вдруг расхохотался. Так неожиданно, что все невольно вздрогнули. Саннан тонко улыбнулся и отступил в сторону, а Кодо всё хохотал и хохотал, раскачиваясь от смеха и утирая выступившие на глазах слёзы.   
– Глупец, – выдавил он сквозь смех, – ты так и не повзрослел и не набрался ума. Вы все ещё такие дети.  
Кодо обвёл их холодным расчётливым взглядом, совсем не вязавшимся с весёлой улыбкой.  
– Ты действительно поверил, что твой щенок смог меня выследить? Пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы он догадался, где меня искать.  
– Ах ты!..  
– Ширануи! – резко сказал Казама.  
Ширануи, уже вскинувший револьвер, недовольно цыкнул и опустил руку.  
– Значит, ты считаешь, что заманил меня в ловушку? – спросил Казама сдержанно. Хиджиката догадывался, каких усилий ему стоило сохранять спокойствие. – Не слишком ли самоуверенно с твоей стороны?  
– О, я более чем уверен в своих силах, – Кодо ласково улыбнулся. – У меня достаточно расецу, чтобы взять под контроль весь город. С тобой они легко расправятся, и род Казама пресечётся, а род Юкимура будет процветать.  
Казама двигался так быстро, что Хиджиката успел заметить лишь смазанное движение. Лязгнула сталь, один расецу, бросившийся на защиту Кодо, рухнул мёртвым, второй успел блокировать удар. Казама ударил его вакидзаси и отшвырнул с дороги.  
– Нет никакого рода Юкимура, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Есть только ты и твои жалкие амбиции, которым сегодня придёт конец.  
Кодо уже стоял в глубине комнаты, он тоже двигался слишком быстро для безобидного с виду старика. Атака Казамы, как и угрозы, его не впечатлили.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, каковы мои амбиции.  
Он хлопнул в ладоши – это был сигнал.   
Фусума обрушились, и в комнату с трёх сторон вломились расецу. Несколько десятков или больше – они были повсюду, в глазах зарябило от белых лиц и чёрных одежд.   
– Яманами-сан, – мягко позвал Кодо из-за их спин. – Ваш черёд.  
– Разумеется, – Саннан коротко поклонился и вытащил из-за пояса меч вместе с ножнами.   
Если до этого ещё была слабая надежда, что всему этому есть разумное объяснение, то теперь она испарилась.  
– Саннан-сан! – завопил Хейске. – Как же так?!   
Саннан сдержанно вздохнул.  
– Хиджиката-сан, я рад видеть вас в добром здравии, но зачем же было приводить сюда Хейске-куна, после того, как я сделал всё, чтобы защитить его.  
– Я не ребёнок, эй!  
– Защитить, – повторил Хиджиката.  
За спиной Саннана собралось несколько расецу – все знакомые лица, секретный одиннадцатый отряд Шинсенгуми. Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Хиджикату накрыло злостью.   
– И кого же вы хотите защитить таким образом?  
Вокруг уже кипел бой, Казама рубил расецу, стремясь добраться до Кодо. Звенела сталь, вскрикивали раненые, то и дело слышались выстрелы, но вокруг них образовалась тишина и пустота. Или же Хиджикате так казалось.   
Саннан медленно обнажил меч.  
– Страну? – спросил он с неуловимой насмешкой. – Юкимура-сан знает, чего хочет, и обладает необходимой для этого мощью. В ваше отсутствие я решил, что Шинсенгуми должны поддержать его.  
– И перебить даймё?  
Саннан слегка улыбнулся.  
– Вы всегда были обо мне низкого мнения, не так ли?   
К ним приблизились другие расецу, этих Хиджиката не знал. Саннан же словно не замечал ничего вокруг – он поднял меч и с интересом его рассматривал.  
– В конце концов, я всего лишь делаю то, что хотел Кондо-сан. Вам ли меня осуждать?  
Зря он упомянул Кондо-сана, очень зря.   
– Саннан-сан, – голос звучал хрипло, но Хиджиката пока ещё себя контролировал. – Вам лучше прекратить это сейчас же.  
– Или что?   
Хиджиката не ответил.   
– Понятно, – Саннан вздохнул и повернул меч, – раз вы так решили, уже ничего не изменить.  
По лезвию прокатился блик, и Хиджиката успел увидеть своё отражение в полированной стали за миг до того, как Саннан развернулся и всадил меч в грудь ближайшему расецу. Другого ткнул ножнами под дых – тот согнулся пополам, и кто-то из рядовых его добил.   
– Яманами-сан! – воскликнул Кодо. – Что вы делаете?  
Сейчас в его голосе не слышалось смеха.   
– То, что и должен, – невозмутимо ответил Саннан: – выполняю приказ замкомандующего Шинсенгуми.  
Он повернулся спиной к Хиджикате, а рядовые быстро рассредоточились, защищая их с обеих сторон.  
– Так и знал! – воскликнул Хейске. – Так и знал, что вы не предатель!  
Улыбаясь до ушей, он выхватил меч и развернулся лицом к растерявшимся расецу. Хиджиката придержал его за воротник.  
– Помни, что обещал мне.  
Хейске захлопал глазами с искренним непониманием. Пришлось слегка стукнуть его по пустой башке.  
– Ай! Больно же! Всё я помню.  
– Вот и не забывай. Саннан-сан…   
Хотелось обнять его, сказать, что всегда был о нём самого высокого мнения, а лучше – извиниться. Но сентиментальность перед боем ещё никого до добра не доводила.  
Хиджиката неловко кашлянул и закончил:  
– Пообещайте, что не будете обращаться в расецу. Это всех касается, – он повысил голос, обращаясь к рядовым.  
– А, вот что вас беспокоит. – Саннан качнул головой. – Поздно. Мы все здесь смертники: думаю, нас хватит только на один раз, не больше.  
– Что? – Хейске переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – Какой ещё раз?   
– Глупости, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Никто здесь не умрёт, ясно? Это приказ замкомандующего.  
– Убейте их! – выкрикнул Кодо. – Чего ждёте? Это всего лишь люди!  
– Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, – пробормотал Хейске, – но приказы Хиджикаты-сана нравятся мне больше.  
– Полностью поддерживаю. Заместитель командующего, мы ждём ваших распоряжений.  
Хиджиката оценил обстановку. Самый жаркий бой кипел там, где дрался Казама. По силе он намного превосходил любого расецу – на открытом пространстве его бы уже задавили числом, но в комнате у него было преимущество. Ширануи крутился волчком, отражая сыплющиеся со всех сторон удары, и ещё успевал стрелять в тех, кто нападал на Казаму со спины. У них всё было в порядке – о себе Хиджиката такого сказать не мог. Его маленький отряд окружило не меньше двадцати расецу, и выход обратно к галерее успели отрезать. Незавидное положение.  
– Держим круговую оборону. Помогаем друг другу, защищаем раненых. Переходить в атаку строго запрещено, наша задача – продержаться, пока всё не закончится, и выжить.   
– Так точно, – отозвались все, даже Саннан.

Хиджиката разрубил первого из расецу от плеча до пояса. Другой попытался достать его прямым выпадом, но Саннан отрубил ему руку вместе с мечом, а Хиджиката поспешил на помощь Хейске, на которого насели сразу трое.  
Сзади послышался крик боли – Хиджиката не стал оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, кого ранили.  
– Саннан-сан, идите назад. Хейске, защищай левый фланг.  
– Слушаюсь! – весело оскалился Хейске.  
Хиджикате было не до смеха. Они трое могли противостоять расецу, даже оставаясь в человеческом облике, а вот рядовым приходилось тяжело. Он хотел бы защитить их всех, но мог лишь надеяться, что сможет спасти хоть кого-то.   
Шинсенгуми встали тесным кругом, плечом к плечу. На каждого приходилось по два-три противника – не худший расклад, будь это люди, но расецу людьми не были. Одна беловолосая тварь, получив удар в грудь, вцепилась зубами в лезвие, дёрнула головой и сломала клинок. Обезоруженный рядовой попятился, расецу с ухмылкой занёс меч над головой, да так и застыл, с изумлением уставившись на торчащий из груди вакидзаси.  
– Бери его меч и сражайся! – крикнул Хиджиката.  
Он не успел увидеть, выполнил ли рядовой приказ – стоило отвлечься, как враги навалились с новой силой. Стиснув зубы, Хиджиката только и успевал, что отбивать удары. Не получалось атаковать, не было возможности даже обернуться, чтобы узнать, как там остальные. Изнутри лезло тёмное, голодное, сильное – колотилось о рёбра. Протяни руку – и получишь силу, столько, сколько захочешь, сколько понадобится, чтобы спасти всех. Его демон умел соблазнять, но Хиджиката уже знал цену этой силы, и знал, что нет никакого демона, что это всего лишь его собственные злость и отчаяние. А со своими слабостями он мог совладать.   
По ушам ударил вопль – рядового выдернули из строя. Хиджиката бросился на помощь. Срубил одного расецу, второго сшиб плечом и встал над упавшим бойцом.  
– Возвращайся, быстро.  
Расецу с радостью набросились на новую жертву. Он уклонился от одного удара, пропустил другой над плечом, третий принял на блок.   
Врагов становилось всё больше, они лезли и лезли в комнату, топча фусума. Сколько их ни убивай, они и не думали останавливаться – Кодо действительно привёл с собой целую армию. Рядовые не справлялись: одного зарубили на глазах у Хиджикаты, другой с трудом отбивался от расецу и не замечал, что ещё один подкрадывается сзади.   
Хиджиката с натугой отшвырнул противника, перехватил рукоять обратным хватом и метнул меч. Успел – расецу свалился, мёртвый, – но сам остался безоружным. С трудом увернулся сразу от нескольких выпадов, – не успел бы, не столкнись враги друг с другом, – кувыркнулся через плечо, схватил первый подвернувшийся под руку меч, вскочил на ноги. Отшатнулся больше на инстинктах, чем сознательно, и лезвие прошло на волосок от глаза. Хиджиката ударил врага под локоть и всадил чужой меч ему в грудь. Расецу захрипел, но не упал – вцепился в клинок обеими руками, оскалил окровавленные зубы. Хиджиката дёрнул меч на себя и тут же понял, что совершил ошибку.   
На границе зрения блеснула сталь, он развернулся, уже понимая, что не успевает, но удара не последовало. Расецу размело как порывом ветра, бесконечное чёрно-белое мельтешение прекратилось, даже дышать стало легче.  
«Казама?»  
– Заместитель командующего, – Сайто встряхнул мечом и развернулся, становясь спина к спине, – у вас кровь. Всё в порядке?  
Хиджиката машинально провёл рукой по лицу, не сводя с него глаз. Это действительно был Сайто. Небритый, с отросшими волосами, одетый в какие-то лохмотья, но, несомненно, он – его решительный взгляд, лишённый эмоций голос и непобедимый удар слева. На другой стороне комнаты Амагири расшвыривал расецу, как детей, пробиваясь к Казаме.  
– Всё хорошо, – сказал Хиджиката честно. – Лучше не бывает.


	3. 3

***  
Хиджиката со своими людьми занял оборонительную позицию и не лез в общую драку. Вот и хорошо, здесь и без них было тесно.  
Казама мог без напряжения убить десять-двадцать-тридцать расецу, но Кодо привёл с собой больше сотни. Казама рубил, блокировал, уклонялся, каждый его удар достигал цели, но на место одного убитого вставало двое. Если бы расецу напали на него где-нибудь в поле, то могли победить, но в комнате, пусть даже очень просторной, их численность обернулась против них. Они мешали друг другу, сталкивались локтями, цеплялись оружием и топтались на месте – слишком тупые, чтобы действовать сообща.   
Казама рубанул одного, другого подсёк под ноги, вовремя развернулся и отбил удар сзади. Грохнул выстрел, пуля пронеслась у виска.  
– Не зевай! – крикнул Ширануи.   
Казама сдул волосы с лица и глянул в ту сторону, где остался Хиджиката, но не увидел ничего, кроме рядов одинаковых чёрных спин. Расецу казались бесконечными, за теми, кто успел набиться в комнату, виднелись другие, молчаливо ожидающие своей очереди. Где только Кодо набрал столько добровольцев? Сам он всё так же стоял у стены, наблюдая за сражением. Даже не пытался сбежать, настолько был уверен в победе.   
Казама пришёл сюда не убивать недодемонов – он пришёл, чтобы покончить с Кодо. Не стоило отвлекаться.  
Игнорируя расецу, которые снова бросились в атаку, Казама закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Волна тепла прокатилась по телу, смывая усталость, как вода смывает пыль. Он почувствовал, как прогибаются доски пола под ногами врагов, и услышал, как стонет воздух, рассекаемый мечами за секунду до удара. Казама даже не уклонился – развернулся слегка, переступил на месте. Лезвия проходили рядом с ним, не задевая, слишком медленно. Он воткнул в первого из врагов вакидзаси, оставил в теле, перехватил клинок другого, небрежно завёл руку назад, схватил третьего и швырнул на меч его же товарища. Первый ещё падал – Казама вытащил из него вакидзаси, как из ножен, и отряхнул кровь.   
Вот теперь расецу попятились. Даже они, начисто лишённые всех инстинктов, кроме жажды убийства, чувствовали его силу. Казама безошибочно нашёл Кодо взглядом и улыбнулся, показав клыки. Интересно, что испытывает тот, кто поймал тигра в силки из травы?  
Всё изменилось по щелчку пальцев. Расецу беспрерывно атаковали, но Казама больше не чувствовал ни усталости, ни беспокойства. Он убивал играючи, азартно – развлекаясь. На него бросились сразу пятеро; Казама подпустил их поближе и пригнулся в последний момент, позволив стальному шатру с лязгом сомкнуться над головой. Ударил мечом точно в сплетение чужих клинков и разметал их одним рывком, как ветер раскидывает сухие листья. Рассмеялся от удовольствия. Он так давно не сражался всерьёз – с Тоба-Фушими.  
Сомнение скользнуло по поверхности сознания, как гладкий камешек, метко брошенный над водой. Легчайшее прикосновение, от которого во все стороны побежали круги. Казама замешкался.  
Его сильно толкнули в плечо. Широкое лезвие ярко блеснуло в свете ламп и одним ударом снесло головы двоим расецу.  
– Не отвлекайтесь во время боя.  
– Амагири!  
Даже в такой ситуации тот нашёл время, чтобы коротко поклониться.   
– Как ты здесь оказался?  
Амагири в несколько ударов расчистил пространство вокруг и лишь потом ответил:  
– Ширануи оставил записку, где вас искать.  
Он уже был в своём настоящем облике, и Казама мог почувствовать его силу, спокойную и неостановимую, как камнепад.  
– Йо, Амагири!   
Ширануи пробился к ним, весь залитый кровью – даже волосы стали не белыми, а бурыми. Его сила была яркой и злой, как пламя.  
– Ты где пропадал? – спросил он, на ходу перезаряжая револьвер.   
Амагири смутился.  
– Личные дела.  
– Какие ещё личные дела? – не понял Казама.  
– Давай, расскажи боччану, – поддержал Ширануи.  
Амагири схватил зазевавшегося расецу и швырнул в него.  
– Сейчас не время для разговоров.   
– Убейте их! – крикнул Кодо. К удовольствию Казамы в его голосе не осталось и намёка на спокойствие. – Немедленно!  
– А это, значит, Юкимура Кодо?  
– Он самый, – Ширануи подмигнул. – Уверяет, что поймал нас в ловушку.  
Казама указал мечом на приближавшихся расецу.  
– Так давайте покажем, насколько он заблуждается.  
– Так точно, боччан! – Ширануи отсалютовал, придуриваясь.  
К сожалению, под рукой не нашлось никого, чтобы кинуть в него. 

Казама не знал, прошли часы или минуты – ощущение времени исчезло в бесконечном кровавом угаре. Он сражался, не думая ни о чём, ни на что не отвлекаясь, а Ширануи и Амагири прикрывали ему спину. Враги ничего не могли с ними сделать – лишь задержать ненадолго и пасть под ударами их мечей. Казама рубил, переступал через трупы и шёл вперёд до тех пор, пока ряды расецу не поредели настолько, чтобы увидеть Кодо.  
Их взгляды встретились. Кодо вздрогнул и бросился бежать.   
Пуля прошила стену у него перед носом.  
– Не так быстро, старик! – Ширануи прокрутил револьвер на пальце.  
– Ко мне! – закричал Кодо, надсаживая горло. – Все, защищайте меня!  
– Следи, чтобы не сбежал, – приказал Казама.  
– Понял.  
– Амагири, ты со мной.  
– Слушаюсь.  
На этот раз никто из них не стал шутить.   
Расецу собрались перед Кодо живым щитом, их всё ещё было много – для кого-то другого, не для Казамы. Будь их хоть тысяча, его уже было не остановить, он убивал по несколько врагов за раз, одним ударов перерубая шеи и руки. Амагири голыми руками ломал кости.   
Ширануи выстрелил ещё два раза.  
– Убейте их! – голос Кодо сорвался на визг.   
Амагири схватил какого-то расецу, поднял над головой и швырнул в толпу, сбив нескольких с ног. Казама бросился в образовавшуюся брешь, оттолкнулся от чьей-то груди, запрыгнул на плечи. Его пытались схватить, стащить на пол, но каждый раз с опозданием – он пробежал, быстро перешагивая по плечам и головам, и спрыгнул уже перед Кодо. Что там позади, его не интересовало – он собирался расправиться с пастухом, а Амагири и Ширануи позаботились бы об оставшемся без присмотра стаде.   
– Ну что, – спросил он с насмешкой, – ещё не пожалел, что поймал меня в ловушку?  
Кодо болезненно кривился, зажимая простреленное плечо, в его лице не осталось ни кровинки. Они оба знали, что это не важно, что рана заживёт через полчаса. Но ему оставалось жить меньше получаса – они оба это знали.   
– С такой силой у тебя нет нужды быть умным, – Кодо криво улыбнулся. – Наверное, так ты думаешь.  
Казаме это совсем не понравилось. Все планы Кодо пошли прахом, но тот вёл себя слишком самоуверенно для того, кто оказался на краю гибели.  
– Я думаю, что ты перехитрил сам себя, – сказал он жёстко. – Не я, а ты умрёшь сегодня, и не мой клан прекратит существование, а твой.   
Кодо засмеялся. Сморщился от боли, но всё равно продолжил хихикать. Казама стиснул рукоять меча в порыве бессильной злости. Он победил, оказался сильнее и всё равно ничего не мог сделать ни с этим торжествующим смехом, ни с зарождавшейся в глубине души неуверенностью.  
– Он рехнулся? – Ширануи подошёл, помахивая револьвером.   
Казама сообразил, что стало слишком тихо, и оглянулся.   
Вся комната была завалена трупами, кое-где они грудами лежали друг на друге. Светлые, некогда искусно расписанные фусума были заляпаны алым до самого потолка, кровь покрывала пол грязной жижей. Амагири сдвинул несколько тел в сторону, чтобы расчистить дорогу, за ним шёл Хиджиката, а за ним ещё несколько человек: юнец, тот самурай в очках, который оказался то ли предателем, то ли нет, и ещё какой-то оборванец, Казама его раньше не видел. Все они были перемазаны в крови, но выглядели бодро. Хиджиката что-то говорил через плечо, потом посмотрел вперёд, и их взгляды встретились. Казама поспешил отвернуться к Кодо.  
Тот стоял с трудом, привалившись к стене, но глядел всё с той же самоуверенной улыбкой.  
– Мой род не прервётся, у меня есть дети. Чизуру, глупышка, связалась с людьми, но это ненадолго. Я уже послал Каору за ней, он вернёт её, и у них всё будет хорошо. Можешь ли ты сказать то же о себе, Чикаге-кун? Кто продолжит твой род?  
– В отличие от тебя, я умирать не собираюсь.  
Кодо снова рассмеялся.  
– Никто не собирается умирать, но смерть приходит за всеми. Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько тебе осталось. Думаешь, что будешь жить вечно? Глупо, очень глупо. Ты точно сын своего отца? – тот был умнее.   
Казама решил, что с него хватит.  
– Скучаешь по моему папаше? Я организую вам встречу в Аду.   
Он уже занёс меч, но Хиджиката вдруг шагнул вперёд и взял его за руку.  
– Подожди.  
Он не пытался остановить, удержать – просто сомкнул пальцы на запястье, и Казама остановился раньше, чем осознал это.   
– Я хочу кое-что спросить, – объяснил Хиджиката.  
У него на щеке запеклась кровь. Захотелось дотронуться, стереть её пальцами, коснуться губами и слизать. Захотелось…  
– Спрашивай, – выдавил Казама через силу.  
Хиджиката кивнул и отпустил его руку – там, где он касался, на коже осталось пульсирующее тепло, как след от врезавшейся верёвки.   
– Хиджиката-доно, верно? – протянул Кодо. – Много лет прошло с тех пор, как мы с вами виделись в последний раз.  
– С тех пор как вы обманули правительство и сбежали.   
– Это было необходимо. Хотите знать, что я планировал?  
– Мне это не интересно. – Хиджиката нахмурился. – Единственное, что я хочу знать – почему вы так поступили с Чизуру?  
Кодо помрачнел.  
– Я не собирался её втягивать, ей полагалось сидеть смирно в Эдо и ждать, пока я не верну величие нашему клану. Ничего, со временем она поймёт.  
Хиджиката с отвращением покачал головой.  
– Я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы она не узнала, кем был её отец.  
Искренние эмоции исчезли с лица Кодо, словно он сдёрнул маску.  
– Глупцы, – сказал он презрительно.  
– Заткнись, старик, – буркнул Ширануи. Он достал из-за спины свой свёрток, с которым протаскался всю дорогу, и возился с ним.   
– Вы все просто глупцы, – не унимался Кодо. – Играть с вами было даже скучно. Жаль, что мой настоящий враг уже мёртв и не увидит, как я уничтожу всё, что ему было дорого.  
– Не уничтожишь, ты уже труп.  
Казама понимал, что должен убить Кодо, но не хотелось мараться, а тот почуял слабину и никак не унимался.   
– О, не волнуйся, я не боюсь смер...   
Копьё вошло ему точно под ребро, проткнуло насквозь и пришпилило к стене.  
– Это тебе за одного хорошего человека, тварь, – с чувством сказал Ширануи.   
Кодо попытался ответить, но не сумел: на его губах выступила кровавая пена. Он ухватился за копьё обеими руками, беспорядочно зашарил по древку, словно в надежде освободиться, но такие раны были смертельны даже для _они_. Больше всего он сейчас напоминал огромного паука, проткнутого иголкой. Отвратительное зрелище – следовало бы добить, но все просто стояли и смотрели, как он умирает.   
Руки Кодо в последний раз скользнули по древку и бессильно обвисли, но он ещё был жив. Последним усилием он нашарил взглядом Казаму, окровавленные губы шевельнулись, приоткрылись, задвигались беззвучно. Казама оцепенел не в силах помешать ему или отвернуться: просто стоял и смотрел: как движения губ складываются в слова, как Кодо улыбается в последний раз, как из его рта льётся чёрная кровь, как он роняет голову на грудь и больше не дышит.  
– Сдох наконец, – Ширануи от души выругался. – Ну и живучая же тварь!  
Казама моргнул и пришёл в себя.   
Кодо был мёртв, обвис на копье – всего лишь дохлый паук и ничего больше, ещё один труп среди множества погибших сегодня.   
– Что он сказал?   
Хиджиката стоял рядом, заглядывая в лицо с озабоченным видом, даже руку на плечо положил. Казама стряхнул её резче, чем собирался.   
– Ничего особенного, – он улыбнулся, стараясь принять беззаботный вид. – Он мёртв, а мы живы, так кого волнуют его слова? Или ты боишься мертвецов?  
Он слегка пихнул Хиджикату в грудь – шутливо, чтобы скрыть собственное замешательство. Хиджиката понял бы, что это шутка, но они здесь были не одни.  
Сталь рассекла воздух.   
Казама едва успел отклониться назад и замер, глядя на кончик меча, упёршийся в горло. Двигайся он хоть немного медленнее, уже был бы мёртв.  
– Отойди от заместителя командующего.  
Это был тот самый оборванец. Выглядел он как последний бродяга, но Казама оценил спокойный голос, уверенный взгляд, скорость удара, и решил не судить по одежде.   
– Сайто-доно! – воскликнул Амагири. Казама ещё никогда не видел его таким взволнованным. – Я же объяснял...   
Сайто? Имя было знакомое. Если этот тип состоял в Шинсенгуми, они могли сталкиваться в Киото, но Казама не запоминал лица людей.   
– И что будешь делать, если я не послушаюсь? – спросил он с издёвкой.  
Сайто не ответил, вообще никак не отреагировал, но остриё его меча приблизилось ещё на волосок. Если бы Казама сглотнул, на коже осталась бы царапина. Он покосился на Хиджикату, но тот стоял в стороне и молча наблюдал – проверял реакцию.   
– Заместитель командующего, – Казама недобро улыбнулся, – отзови своего пса, пожалуйста. Я не могу отогнать его сам, потому что дал слово не трогать никого из твоих, если помнишь.   
Хиджиката вздохнул.   
– Хаджиме-кун, – позвал он мягко, – поговорим позднее, а сейчас у нас нет времени на свары.   
Сайто свёл прямые брови – идеально гладкий лоб прорезала упрямая чёрточка – и отступил. Шагнул назад, двигаясь чётко, как на тренировке, и вложил меч в ножны, но взгляда так и не отвёл. Холодный и пронзительный, тот ощущался как прижатое к коже лезвие.   
Амагири выдохнул с облегчением. Ширануи и вовсе не заметил стычки: помогая себе ругательствами, он пытался раскачать и вытащить копьё из тела Кодо.  
– Вот старый урод, всё древко изгваздал.   
– Эй, – вдруг сказал юнец, – эй ты, патлатый.   
– Что? – Ширануи глянул через плечо. – Ты мне, мелкий?  
Юнец насупился.  
– Откуда у тебя это копьё?   
Ширануи заулыбался:   
– Боевой трофей. Его хозяин погиб, а я выжил, вот и вся история.  
Такой нарочито небрежный тон у него появлялся только в самых серьёзных ситуациях.  
– Врёшь! – воскликнул юнец. – Это копьё Сано-сана, а Сано-сан никогда бы не проиграл такому как ты!  
Он вскинул меч и порывисто шагнул к Ширануи, тот моментально выхватил револьверы, а психованный Сайто воспринял это как сигнал к действию и направил меч на Казаму. В одно мгновение они оказались на грани новой драки.   
– Какой насыщенный день получился, – протянул самурай в очках, всё это время скромно простоявший в сторонке.   
У Хиджикаты был такой вид, словно он готов биться головой о стену.  
– Сайто, Хейске. Уберите оружие сейчас же, – на этот раз в его голосе не было и намёка на мягкость. – Ширануи, ты тоже.  
Сайто послушался мгновенно, как и в прошлый раз. Интересно, была ли у него собственная воля, или он реагировал только на голос Хиджикаты? Юнец поворчал, но вбросил меч в ножны, и – что неприятно удивило Казаму – Ширануи опустил револьверы.   
– У меня есть ответы на все вопросы, – терпеливо сказал Хиджиката, – но пока…  
– Что он сделал с Сано-саном?!  
– Хиджиката, забери ребёнка, а то пришибу ненароком.  
– Сайто-доно, пожалуйста, послушайте...  
– Я думаю, – безмятежно сказал самурай в очках, – нам нужно поговорить.


	4. 4

***  
Удивительно, но Хейске и Ширануи подружились – больше всех был удивлён Ширануи.  
– Друг Сано-сана – мой друг! – объявил Хейске, разливая сакэ по пиалам. – Эх, был бы здесь Шинпа-сан… Ты знаешь Шинпа-сана? Нет? Жалко. Был бы он здесь, он бы тоже стал твоим другом.  
Ширануи промычал что-то неопределённое.   
– Выпьем за Сано-сана! – выкрикнул Хейске.   
– Он был настоящим самураем и умер как самурай, – тихо сказал Сайто.   
– Пусть в Мейфу у него всегда будет много хорошего сакэ, – поддержал Ширануи.   
Все выпили, даже демоны. Хиджиката сделал крошечный глоток и поспешил заесть – он умирал с голоду. Стол был богатым, среди множества блюд обнаружилась даже миска с такуаном, и Хиджиката незаметно поставил её рядом с собой.   
Какое-то время все были поглощены едой, слышалось только щёлканье палочек о посуду, но чем дальше, тем более напряжённым становилось молчание. Все – кроме Ширануи и Хейске, устроивших состязание в выпивке, – посматривали друг на друга, кто с любопытством, а кто с подозрением. Хиджиката, из-за которого и собралась такая разношёрстная компания, чувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Очень вкусно, – попытался он завести разговор. – Заведения в Сэндае не хуже, чем в Киото.   
– Весьма приличное место, – согласился Саннан. Вот уж кто умел поддерживать беседу. – Нана-сан прекрасно готовит и никогда не лезет в дела клиентов.  
В самом деле, хозяйка, улыбчивая женщина в годах, без лишних вопросов предоставила им отдельную комнату и приготовила еды на восьмерых. Восьмым был Шимада – как выяснилось, он с остатками отряда прибыл в Сэндай ещё неделю назад. Саннан нашёл его и привёл на встречу.  
– Мы здесь часто бывали, – вставил Хейске. – Нана-сан так готовит – пальчики оближешь! Даже лучше, чем Чизуру-чан… – Он спохватился: – Только Чизуру-чан об этом не говорите.  
Саннан коротко улыбнулся.  
– У нас здесь не было других занятий, кроме как изучать местные заведения. Другое дело – Сайто-кун.   
Все посмотрели на Сайто, но тот остался невозмутим.   
– У тебя, наверное, было много приключений, – не отставал Саннан. – До нас доходили слухи.  
Сайто отложил палочки и выпрямился. Он побрился, переоделся в скромную юкату, собрал в хвост отросшие волосы и выглядел в точности как раньше, в Киото.   
– Если вам интересно, могу рассказать, чем занимался, – сказал он негромко.  
– Конечно, интересно! – выпалил Хейске.  
Сайто посмотрел на Хиджикату – пришлось одобрительно кивнуть. Только после этого он начал рассказывать:  
– По приказу заместителя командующего я оставался в Уэно и защищал замок. К несчастью, силы были неравны, и Мацудайра-сама попал в плен, а защитники замка сдались. Я не мог так это оставить, – Сайто чуть наклонил голову, – и у меня был приказ. Поэтому я собрал небольшой отряд бойцов, которые тоже не хотели сдаваться. Со временем нас становилось больше, местные нам помогали, и мы старались сделать всё, что в наших силах, чтобы навредить войскам Сачо. Потом появился Амагири-доно.  
– Как можно так скучно рассказывать? – прошипел Ширануи.  
– Он всегда такой, – таким же громким шёпотом ответил Хейске.   
– А теперь стало интересно мне, – вдруг вмешался Казама.  
Он сидел у окна, всем видом показывая, что не с ними, и сейчас впервые повернулся к остальным.   
– Почему я ничего не знал о твоих приключениях в Уэно, Амагири?  
– Вы были в отъезде, и я посоветовался с Хиджикатой-доно.  
– У тебя новый господин? Не хочешь вступить в Шинсенгуми?  
Но Амагири было не так просто смутить.  
– Я посоветовался с тем, кто хорошо знал Сайто-доно, – и только.  
Хиджиката чувствовал, что Казама сверлит его взглядом, и сделал вид, что полностью поглощён рассказом.  
– Что же было дальше?  
– Сачо прочёсывали местность, и отряд Сайто-доно скрывался. Чтобы их отыскать, мне пришлось потратить немало времени, и ещё больше – чтобы убедить его пойти со мной.  
Амагири посмотрел на Сайто. Тот пожал плечами.  
– Я не мог оставить людей, которые мне доверились.  
– Сначала нужно было помочь им выйти из окружения. Только после этого мы отправились в имение, а там я нашёл записку от Ширануи. – Амагири повернулся к Хиджикате. – Вы ждали нас раньше? Простите.   
– Я вас совсем не ждал, если честно. Хаджиме-кун, я же приказал тебе отправляться в Сэндай.  
– Знаю. Но я хотел увидеть вас, на случай если вы захотите отдать распоряжения лично.   
Сайто говорил равнодушно, и, только если хорошо его знать, можно было догадаться, что он волнуется. Хиджиката улыбнулся.  
– Путешествовал по Тропам два раза подряд? Нелёгкое это занятие.  
Сайто опустил голову.  
– Да, – пробормотал он совсем тихо, – нелёгкое.   
Волосы свесились, загородив лицо, но Хиджиката успел заметить, что он покраснел. От Саннана это тоже не укрылось.  
– Это так мило, – протянул он, – что некоторые из нас подружились с _они_.  
Хиджиката решил, что совсем по нему не скучал.  
– Точно! – язык у Хейске уже заплетался. – Вы же обещали рассказать, почему пришли сюда вместе с Казамой и Кё-саном.  
– Какой я тебе Кё-сан?!  
– Обещал, значит, – с удовольствием повторил Саннан. – Обещания надо держать.  
– Амагири-доно мне объяснял, – неожиданно заговорил Сайто, – но я бы хотел услышать всё от вас.  
Что ж, рано или поздно это должно было произойти.   
Хиджиката подавил вздох и начал говорить. Рассказал про своё ранение, опустив, кто именно его ранил – Шимада и Сайто могли бы внести ясность, но, к счастью, оба не отличались болтливостью. Рассказал про их с Казамой договор и упомянул стычку с охотниками за головами, словно присутствовал при ней. У него было время подготовиться и составить речь так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло вопросов и подозрений.   
– Так вы побывали у демонов? – у Хейске глаза загорелись. – Ну и как там, с другой стороны Земли?  
– Луна вместо солнца, идиот! – Ширануи отвесил ему подзатыльник. – Мы живем в Японии, как и вы.  
– Это скучно.  
– Ну уж извини!  
– Не стоило вам соглашаться, – Сайто смотрел перед собой, положив ладони на край стола – пальцы побелели от напряжения.  
– Я думаю, другого выхода не было, – Саннан был предельно серьёзен. – Хиджиката-сан не из тех, кто устраивает поединки ради развлечения.  
Его очки забликовали, скрывая направление взгляда, но Хиджиката не сомневался, что он смотрит на Казаму. Сайто не поднимал головы, но исходившую от него тихую угрозу смог бы почувствовать даже самый толстокожий человек. Казама одарил их презрительной улыбкой.  
– Но вы же победите, Хиджиката-сан, – Хейске уже не выглядел пьяным. И он не спрашивал.  
– Разумеется, – ответил ему – им всем – Хиджиката. – Другие варианты не рассматриваются.  
Хвала богам, Казама не стал высказывать своё мнение на этот счёт – скажи он хоть что-то в своём обычном духе, это ничем хорошим не кончилось бы.  
В дверь деликатно постучали, и в комнату заглянула Нана-сан.  
– Прощу прощения, уважаемые господа. Вам нужно что-нибудь ещё?  
Пока Саннан отвечал ей, все более-менее успокоились: Ширануи пихнул Хейске локтем и подлил ему сакэ, Амагири склонился к Сайто и что-то тихо втолковывал, Казама опёрся локтем на подоконник и смотрел на улицу с таким интересом, словно там вдруг расцвела сакура.  
– Кстати, – сказал Хиджиката, хотя это было совсем не кстати. – Я так и не понял, что случилось с даймё. Если его убили, то почему в городе всё спокойно?  
Им пришлось поспешно уносить ноги из замка и окраинами пробираться к дому, где квартировали Шинсенгуми, а там уже приводить себя в порядок и искать замену окровавленной одежде. Тогда у них не было времени, чтобы разобраться в обстановке, но сейчас уже вечерело, а город жил своей жизнью, как будто никакой армии расецу никогда не существовало.  
– О, это просто объяснить, – вид у Саннана был донельзя довольный. – Видите ли, так как я считался правой рукой Юкимуры Кодо и был посвящён в его планы… по крайней мере, те, что касались захвата власти, то успел предупредить даймё о готовящемся покушении. Сегодня ночью он, его домочадцы и почётные гости перебрались в другую резиденцию. В замке оставили усиленную охрану, чтобы схватить предполагаемых убийц. Этому я уже помешать не мог.   
– Не будь охраны, Кодо заподозрил бы неладное.  
– А так я смог пудрить ему мозги достаточно долгое время, – Саннан пожал плечами. – Необходимая жертва.  
– Впечатляющая работа, – Амагири церемонно поклонился.  
Саннан ответил ещё более церемонным поклоном:  
– Премного благодарен.  
Эти два столпа вежливости могли бы долго поддерживать разговор в таком духе, но им помешал Хейске – он никогда не отличался воспитанностью.  
– И всё-таки, Саннан-сан, вам следовало мне рассказать. Я бы помог.   
Саннан сдержанно вздохнул.  
– Прости, я старался тебя защитить, – и, прежде чем Хейске начал возмущаться, добавил: – Не от расецу.   
Он взглянул на Хиджикату.  
– Боюсь, мы с Хейске-куном исчерпали свои возможности. Ещё одно или два превращения – больше мы не выдержим. Многие из наших расецу погибли, пока мы были в Сэндае, они даже не обращались, просто их срок закончился.  
Хиджиката видел это собственными глазами. Во время боя в замке несколько солдат погибло, но вынести тела, чтобы похоронить, не удалось – они рассыпались прахом, мелким серым песком, холодным и колким наощупь.   
– Так вот про какой последний раз вы говорили, – Хейске помрачнел. – Ну это-то я давно знаю, не обязательно было со мной носиться.  
– Знаешь?   
– Вы же сами это говорили в Эдо, Саннан-сан. Думаете, я слишком тупой, чтобы запомнить?  
Редко удавалось увидеть Саннана настолько смутившимся.  
– Я…  
– Всё нормально. – Хейске беззаботно улыбнулся. – Я просто рад, что смог пожить дольше, чем было положено, и вроде как даже принести пользу. А раз сожалеть не о чем, то и умирать не страшно.   
– Возможно, вам и не придётся умирать.  
Да уж, Амагири умел привлекать внимание! Все взгляды скрестились на нём, а сам он смотрел на Казаму.  
– Если мой господин дозволит…  
Тот вяло помахал рукой. Амагири поклонился, встал из-за стола, вышел на середину комнаты и сел там, опёршись руками о колени.  
– По приказу моего господина я занимался изучением эликсира очимизу. Вы, наверное, думаете, что его создал Юкимура Кодо, но это не так. Очимизу – древнее изобретение _они_.  
Такого Хиджиката не ожидал.  
– Вам-то это зачем? – озвучил его мысли Хейске. – Вы уже достаточно сильные.  
– Силы никогда не бывает достаточно, – меланхолично заметил Саннан.  
– Именно так. В эпоху Сенгоку наш народ часто вмешивался в дела людей, что привело к борьбе за власть. Одни кланы поддерживали Такеда, другие – Мори, третьи – Датэ. Клан Юкимура держал руку Нобунаги, а клан Казама во всём им противодействовал; дело не ограничивалось помощью людям, и кланы вступали в схватки друг с другом.  
– И клан Юкимура начал искать способ победить в войне? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– Хотел бы я так сказать, но правда в том, что очимизу создали в клане Казама. Тогдашний глава считал, что это приведёт к победе над Юкимура. Эликсиром планировали снабжать союзников клана в мире людей, но исследования были неудачными: все подопытные, превращались в диких зверей, неспособных мыслить и ведомых жаждой крови.  
Хиджиката внутренне поёжился, вспоминая бесчисленные опыты, которые Кодо проводил с добровольцами из Рошигуми – обычно их убивали на месте, но некоторым удавалось сбежать. Хиджиката многое повидал в жизни, но ужасные воспоминания о тех временах всё ещё стояли перед глазами.  
– К сожалению, глава клана не оставил идеи использовать очимизу и решил дать его своим воинам, но это не привело к успеху: эликсир никак не действовал на силу и выносливость _они_. В конце концов, от его использования пришлось отказаться.  
– Теперь понятно, – Казама говорил, по-прежнему глядя в окно. – В эпоху Сенгоку клан жестоко просчитался с выбором стороны, и понёс большие потери в боях с Юкимура – так принято считать. Но дело было в очимизу.  
Амагири кивнул.  
– Эликсир принёс одни беды. Как выяснилось со временем, те, кто его принимал, – а это были лучшие бойцы клана – стали бесплодными. Вы, люди, не знаете, но это величайшая беда для нашего народа. Благополучие клана было подорвано, и всё, связанное с очимизу, постарались забыть. Не знаю, каким образом Кодо узнал рецепт, – мне удалось найти множество старых записей, но нигде не говорится, как сделать это проклятое зелье – знаю лишь, что в его состав входит кровь _они_.  
– Ну и гадость! – высказал общее мнение Хейске. – Саннан-сан, вы знали?  
Саннан не счёл нужным отвечать.  
– Всё это очень интересно, но пока что не понятно, при чём здесь наша проблема?  
– Вы слышали про Озеро Жизни?  
– Да. Есть легенда, что его вода исцеляет любые недуги, излечивает раны…  
– И спасает от яда, – закончил Амагири. – Очимизу – это тоже яд, на нас и на людей он действует по-разному, но, без сомнения, отравляет.  
– Мы слышали об этом, – осторожно начал Саннан.  
– Поэтому Соджи и Чизуру-чан отправились искать Озеро… Что?  
– Хейске-кун, это была тайна.  
– Но разве они нам не помогают?  
– Казама хотел жениться на Чизуру, – тихо напомнил Сайто.   
Казама издевательски усмехнулся, но оправдываться не стал.  
– Его это больше не интересует, – заверил всех Хиджиката.   
– Неужели нашёл себе кого-то?  
Ширануи захихикал:  
– Ты даже не представляешь.  
– Раз с этим разобрались, – повысил голос Хиджиката, – то давайте вернёмся к действительно важным вещам. Амагири-доно?  
Тот с благодарностью кивнул.  
– Озеро Жизни действительно существует. Я нашёл записи о нём, многочисленные рассказы тех, кто испил его воды и смог избавиться от проклятья очимизу.   
– Вы там были? – Саннан даже вперёд подался.  
– Да. По Тропам я добрался до самой ближней к нему точки из всех мест, где бывал, а дальше путешествовал, ориентируясь на упоминания о нём в записях клана. В конце концов, я его нашёл.  
– Это хорошо, – сказал Сайто с мягкой улыбкой.  
Если он улыбался, то Хиджикате хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Озеро существует, и значит, Соджи будет в порядке! Соджи вылечится, он будет жить, сможет прожить долгую хорошую жизнь вместе с Чизуру.   
– Я рад, – Саннан просунул пальцы под дужки очков и стиснул переносицу, – я до последнего сомневался, что всё это не сказки.  
– Так что, – Хейске крутил головой, чтобы посмотреть на каждого, – Соджи и мы все можем перестать быть расецу? Вот так просто – попить водички и всё?  
– Враньё это, – авторитетно заявил Ширануи. – Пока своими глазами не увижу – не поверю.  
У Амагири было забавное выражение лица, но он справился с собой.  
– Всё действительно не так просто. В архивах я нашёл рассказы о том, как обезумевших расецу усмиряли с помощью крови _они_.   
– А, Чизуру-чан так делала.   
– Наша кровь утоляет жажду расецу, и сначала людей-подопытных поили ей, чтобы вернуть им разум. Но, – Амагири замялся, – нередко происходили несчастные случаи. Так удалось выяснить, что расецу может стать сильнее, если обменяется кровью с _они_.   
– Это как? – не понял Хейске.  
– Сначала _они_ должен напоить расецу кровью, а потом выпить немного его крови. По свидетельствам очевидцев, расецу после этого становились сильнее, почти такими же сильными, как мы. И яд эликсира больше не подтачивал их жизненные силы, то есть это были бы идеальные бойцы, если бы не их абсолютная неуправляемость.   
– Так это и с нами может сработать?  
Ширануи отодвинулся от Хейске.  
– Даже не думай, обмениваться с тобой кровью я не стану. А вот этот ваш, как его, возможно, уже стал сильнее – если малышка-Чизуру попробовала его на вкус.  
– С чего бы ей это делать?  
– Ты ещё совсем малец, – Ширануи пихнул Хейске в плечо. – Между мужчиной и женщиной всякое случается.  
– Чизуру-чан не из таких женщин!  
– Абсолютно исключено, – подтвердил Саннан.  
Сайто посмотрел на Ширануи неодобрительно.   
– Полегче, я всего лишь предположил!  
– Это легко выяснить: если расецу обменивался кровью с _они_ , то в момент превращения глаза у него становятся не красными, а золотыми.  
– Говорю же, Чизуру-чан не станет ничем обмениваться с мужчиной до свадьбы!  
Хиджиката их почти не слышал.  
Это случилось несколько дней назад, но он не забыл бы даже спустя годы. Как можно забыть то жуткое ощущение, когда приходишь в себя с полным ртом чужой крови, не понимая, что случилось. Казама сказал: «ты мне чуть губы не отгрыз», но и сам не остался в долгу. Всё зажило моментально, но позднее, умываясь, Хиджиката обнаружил запёкшуюся корку в том месте, где губа была прокушена насквозь. Он помнил, как раскачивались бледные ветки в темноте, как голова кружилась от страха, помнил бледное лицо Казамы с тёмными пятнами на подбородке: это была кровь, их общая кровь.  
Хиджиката украдкой покосился в сторону окна и столкнулся с Казамой взглядом – он тоже помнил.  
– В таком случае Озеро уже не поможет, потому что кровь _они_ – не яд, – безжалостно заключил Амагири. – Тогда придётся остаться расецу навсегда.  
– Так это же здорово. Станешь почти таким же сильным как мы, и не превратишься в песочек.   
– Совсем не здорово. – Хейске отобрал у Ширануи бутылку и налил сакэ только себе. – Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы быть расецу. На солнце не поваляешься, днём нормально драться не можешь. А когда случаются припадки, так хреново, хоть на стену лезь, глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а волосы уже белые. Нет уж, если бы я мог, я бы предпочёл быть слабым человеком. – Он встрепенулся. – И я не слабый!  
– В выпивке ты точно слабак.  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Прошу прощения, – вдруг сказал Шимада, – могу я спросить?  
Он сидел так тихо, что о нём почти забыли, и сейчас скромно поднял руку, как ученик, не уверенный в ответе.   
– Да, Шимада-кун, – Хиджиката обрадовался, что можно отвлечься. – Конечно, спрашивай.  
Шимада кашлянул. Он всегда держался скромно и на собраниях никогда не заговаривал первым – если уж он решился сам обратиться к старшим офицерам, значит, вопрос был и впрямь серьёзный.  
– У меня здесь тридцать два человека, – начал Шимада медленно, – и четверо в лазарете. Когда мы только добрались до города, то готовы были сражаться, но Саннан-сан сказал подождать. Теперь-то понятно, почему.  
Саннан криво улыбнулся и развёл руками.  
– Пока мы ждали, то присматривались к происходящему, и должен сказать, дела в армии совсем плохи. Ходят разговоры, что командование намерено капитулировать. Многие солдаты уже воображают, как смогут наконец вернуться домой, но есть и такие, кто готов защищать город. А некоторые решили уйти на Хоккайдо вместе с адмиралом Эномото, потому что он – единственный, кто намерен сражаться с Сачо. Что же касается нас, – Шимада выпрямился и расправил плечи, – то мы сами по себе, нам никто не указ, ни даймё, ни Эномото. Заместитель командующего, Шинсенгуми подчиняются только вам: приказывайте, мы готовы.  
Его голос пресёкся от переизбытка чувств.  
– Конечно! – Хейске стукнул кулаком по столу.   
– Это само собой разумеется, – согласно кивнул Саннан.  
Сайто промолчал, но с ним и так всё было ясно. Хиджиката обвёл их взглядом. В душе боролись гордость и сожаления, но он уже всё решил.   
– Мои приказы? Хорошо, – он сглотнул тугой комок в горле и сказал: – Я распускаю Шинсенгуми.  
В ушах гудело, и собственный голос отдавался эхом. Он обдумывал это, пока жил у Казамы – там у него было полно времени, чтобы хорошенько всё взвесить. Больше месяца среди врагов, один на один со своими мыслями – если бы не это и не известие о смерти Саноске, он никогда бы не дорос до такого решения.  
– Что… – Хейске подавился словами.  
– Вы уверены? – тихо спросил Сайто.  
– Уверен.   
Хиджиката посмотрел на каждого из них: Шимада застыл с совершенно растерянным видом, Хейске непонимающе хлопал глазами, по лицу Саннана как всегда невозможно было ничего понять, Сайто спокойно ждал.   
– Шинсенгуми не стало вместе с Кондо-саном, – впервые Хиджиката смог произнести это и не почувствовал боли, только светлую грусть. – Мы продолжали идти вперёд, но ради чего? Уэ-сама отрёкся, Мацудайра-сан сдался в плен – значит, наша клятва верности больше не имеет силы. Есть ли хоть одна причина, по которой мы должны сражаться? Хоть одна цель, за которую не жалко умереть?   
Он снова прошёлся взглядом по их лицам.  
– Мы уже потеряли достаточно друзей. Ген-сан, Ямазаки, Саноске, Кондо-сан – все они погибли, защищая свои идеалы. Если кто-то из вас захочет драться с Сачо ради бакуфу или из мести, или потому, что не способен жить мирной жизнью, – я не стану вас останавливать. Но вы ждёте моих распоряжений, а я не хочу больше терять друзей…  
Хиджиката с шумом отодвинул столик и встал, чтобы видеть их всех сразу.   
– Саннан-сан, Хаджиме-кун, Хейске, Шимада-кун, все Шинсенгуми, это мой последний приказ как заместителя командующего.  
Они смотрели на него, ловили каждое слово, и за их спинами он видел остальных: Шинпачи, Соджи и Чизуру, рядовых. Так мало в сравнении с тем отрядом, который сражался при Тоба-Фушими. Так много, в сравнении с тем десятком человеком, которые когда-то давно отправились в Киото служить сёгуну.  
– Живите, – сказал Хиджиката просто. – Это всё, чего я от вас хочу.  
Горло перехватило, а он даже не мог выпить сакэ, чтобы попрощаться с прежней жизнью. Он только что своими руками уничтожил то, что было дороже всего на свете, и лишь одно придавало сил: Кондо-сан на его месте поступил бы точно так же.


	5. 5

***  
Направляясь в Сэндай, Казама думал, что это не займёт много времени. Разобравшись в ситуации, он понял, что дело затянется на день-другой. Но всё оказалось намного сложнее.  
– Мне нужно задержаться здесь ненадолго, – небрежно сказал Хиджиката, когда они вышли на улицу, провожаемые напутствием Наны-сан «заходить ещё». – Ты не против?  
Казама был против, ещё как.  
– Разумеется, нет.  
– Спасибо.  
Казама небрежно махнул рукой, мол, не стоит. Ему не нравилось в мире людей, он не хотел проводить с ними время дольше необходимого, но возвращаться ему не хотелось ещё больше. Если бы они вернулись сегодня, то уже завтра состоялся бы поединок. А что потом? Сколько Казама ни думал об этом – не получалось даже представить, что произойдёт после, словно никакого «после» попросту не было.  
– Тебе не обязательно здесь торчать, – словно нарочно добавил Хиджиката. – Ширануи или Амагири могут остаться со мной, а ты возвращайся.  
– Пытаешься от меня избавиться?  
Хиджиката шутку не принял.  
– На самом деле, меня беспокоит слова Кодо.  
– Сумасшедший старик…  
– Пусть сумасшедший, но глупцом он не был. Странно, что когда его армию перебили, а самого загнали в угол, он оставался таким самонадеянным. И его угрозы мне тоже не понравились.  
– Думаешь, он отправил расецу захватить мой дом?  
Это даже звучало бредово, но Хиджиката только сильнее нахмурился.  
– Кто знает. Даже без Кодо у тебя достаточно проблем, а ты снова был вынужден уйти в наш мир. Твои люди будут недовольны.  
Как будто Казама не знал. Как будто он не догадывался, кто мутит воду. Но именно поэтому он не волновался. Его противники были трусами, им требовалось время, чтобы решиться на действия – время и силы. Никто бы не поддержал их вот так запросто, и Казама не зря оставил надёжного человека присматривать за их деятельностью. Несколько дней это точно могло потерпеть.   
– Спасибо за заботу, – сказал он иронично, – но я сам справлюсь со своими людьми. Знаю, ты считаешь меня дурачком, но это не так.  
Хиджиката остановился  
– Ты всё-таки обиделся.  
Казама остановился тоже.  
– Обиделся? Ерунда.  
– Точно-точно, тебе это в душу запало.  
– Ничего подобного.  
– Я не хотел тебя оскорбить. И не называл дурачком.  
– Ты сказал, что я глуповат.   
– Видишь, всё-таки запало.  
В рассеянном свете фонарей было прекрасно видно, как он кривит губы, силясь удержать насмешливую улыбку. Их шумные спутники ушли далеко вперёд, редкие прохожие спешили мимо, не глядя, и в мягких сумерках, в ровном гуле улицы они оказались совершенно одни.  
Казама несильно толкнул Хиджикату в грудь.  
– Что бы ты там ни думал о моих способностях к управлению, я не дурак.  
– Я ничего такого и не думаю, – в глазах Хиджикаты плескался смех.  
– И я предпринял меры, чтобы обезопасить себя.  
– Как хорошо, что ты прислушиваешься к моим советам.  
Казама снова толкнул его, и Хиджиката перехватил руку.   
– Не будь таким неблагодарным.  
Они оба готовы были рассмеяться, свет из окон дома напротив отражался в глазах Хиджикаты, его ладонь была тёплой, даже горячей, и Казама подумал, что сейчас что-то может измениться, что-то важное может случиться именно сейчас.  
– Ах, вот вы где.  
Они отпрыгнули друг от друга. Волшебство момента было разрушено, и вдруг оказалось, что на улице шумно, людно и воняет рыбой.  
– Саннан-сан, – сдержанно сказал Хиджиката.  
Самурай в очках улыбнулся так вежливо, что руки зачесались нанизать его на меч.  
– А мы вас обыскались. Не пропадайте так надолго, Сайто-кун начал волноваться.  
– Мы уже идём.  
– Очень на это надеюсь.  
– Как ты его терпишь? – прошептал Казама.  
Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– С трудом.

Казама остановился в гостинице, а Хиджиката, конечно, предпочёл жить со своими. Казама легко мог этому воспрепятствовать, достаточно было запретить, и Хиджиката бы не стал спорить – не в том он находился положении. Но ничего запрещать Казама не стал. Поразительно, как всё изменилось: когда он вёз Хиджикату к себе домой, то думал лишь о том, как продемонстрировать ему свою власть, а сейчас сам уступал во всём. И Казама сам загнал себя в такое унизительное положение: это он нуждался в Хиджикате, а не наоборот, Хиджиката прекрасно обошёлся бы без него, а на свой счёт Казама уже не был уверен.  
Терзаемый безрадостными мыслями, он проворочался в постели полночи, поздно заснул, а когда проснулся, было уже около полудня, и Амагири с Ширануи куда-то подевались. Нетрудно было догадаться – куда. Морщась от смутного раздражения, Казама привёл себя в порядок и отправился в дом, который мысленно уже называл штаб-квартирой Шинсенгуми.   
Ширануи нашёлся во дворе: вместе с болтливым юнцом он пытался отрабатывать удары копьём. Слышно их было ещё с улицы:  
– Говорю же, неправильно. Сано-сан, по-другому делал.  
– Так возьми и покажи, как надо.  
– Да мне откуда знать, я копьё в руках никогда не держал.  
– Тогда помалкивай.  
– Но ты же неправильно делаешь!  
Когда Казама вошёл во двор, Ширануи зажал голову юнца под мышкой и пытался открутить ему ухо, тот в свою очередь резво лягался.   
– Развлекаешься? – мрачно спросил Казама.  
– Ого, кто проснулся!  
Ширануи помахал, отпустив юнца, который не преминул пнуть его напоследок.   
– Где… – Казама оглядел двор, но не увидел никого, кроме нескольких рядовых – расецу, судя по тому, как они старались держаться в тени.  
– Хиджиката пошёл в замок вместе со змеюкой в очках.  
– Не говори так про Саннан-сана.  
– Ещё скажи, что он не змеюка.  
– Зато он на нашей стороне.   
Два придурка чуть было не сцепились снова, но Ширануи вспомнил о существовании Казамы.  
– А если ты вдруг, – это слово он выделил, – спрашивал про Амагири, то они с молчуном как ушли завтракать, так и не вернулись. Аж зависть берёт… к их аппетиту.   
– Ты сам уже завтракал?  
– Ещё в гостинице. Просто ты слишком много спишь.  
Они с юнцом расплылись в одинаковых ухмылках.   
– Тогда я пойду в то заведение, где мы были вчера.  
– Я передам, – пообещал Ширануи, хотя его никто об этом не просил.

Казама заказал обильный обед, но когда принесли аппетитные и соблазнительно пахнущие блюда, понял, что совсем не голоден. Он вяло поковырялся в рисе, пощипал рыбу и отложил палочки, уставившись в окно.   
Интересно, когда придёт Хиджиката? Да и придёт ли вообще? Не стоило на это рассчитывать: он теперь был с друзьями, которые ему в рот заглядывали, с людьми, которых любил – с чего бы ему проводить время с врагом. Это Казаме не с кем было пообедать, что здесь, что в собственном доме. Это он умирал со скуки, пока Хиджиката моментально подружился со служанками и неплохо проводил время. Не имело значения, кто хозяин, а кто в гостях – из них двоих Казама всегда был в проигрыше.   
Снова вспомнились невесёлые ночные размышления. Хиджиката был сам по себе, он жил своей жизнью и поступал, как считал нужным, а Казама уже давно жил только Хиджикатой. Ещё когда преследовал отступающую армию бакуфу в надежде встретить его и навязать поединок, то засыпал с мыслями о Хиджикате и просыпался с ними же. Он давным-давно потерял себя.  
Казама решил, что с этим пора заканчивать. Что он сейчас же найдёт его и скажет, что они возвращаются. А потом – поединок и будь что будет.  
– Ты ещё не ушёл? Какая удача.  
Хиджиката плюхнулся за стол. Он был в официальном чёрном хаори поверх юкаты, отросшие волосы рассыпались по плечам, сливаясь с тканью, и казалось, что они такие же длинные, как раньше.  
– Ты это не будешь?   
Казама ответить не успел, а Хиджиката уже скороговоркой пробормотал: «приятного аппетита», и подгрёб к себе подносы с едой. Даже новые палочки не взял.  
– Уф, как же я проголодался! С утра ничего… Это что, такуан? Ты для меня заказал?  
– Вчера показалось вкусным.  
Вчера он почти не притронулся к еде, зато видел, как Хиджиката уплетает эту дрянь за обе щёки. Он и сейчас уплетал – откусил огромный кусок, наскоро прожевал и закатил глаза.  
– Ничего вкуснее в жизни не ел.  
Казама помахал, чтобы им принесли ещё чая, а Хиджиката набросился на еду, сметая всё, что оказалось в пределах видимости.  
– Чем ты занимался, что так оголодал?  
– Был у даймё. Пришлось идти с утра и торчать в толпе ожидающих, не успел позавтракать. О, спасибо.  
Хиджиката обворожительно улыбнулся подошедшей служанке. Она была немолодой и некрасивой, но Казаме всё равно пришлось поставить стакан с чаем на стол, чтобы не раздавить.   
– Даймё ужасно труслив, но отнюдь не глуп, – Хиджиката поводил палочками над рядами мисок, раздумывая, что бы ещё взять. – У него тут собралась самая большая армия в стране, но он хорошо понимает, что без генерала это всего лишь бесполезный и даже опасный сброд. Воевать он не станет. Я хочу поговорить с адмиралом Эномото, он якобы готов сражаться дальше.  
– Разве ты не решил уйти на покой?  
– Так и есть, но Шимада и его ребята собрались на Хоккайдо вместе с Эномото. Вот я и хочу посмотреть, что собой представляет господин адмирал.  
Он оторвался от еды:  
– Саннан-сан должен устроить нам встречу завтра, придётся задержаться ещё немного. Это ничего?  
– Всё в порядке, – легко отозвался Казама, начисто забыв о недавнем решении.   
Хиджиката повеселел и подцепил палочками воистину громадный кусок дайкона.  
– Настроения в городе мне совсем не понравились, местные не в восторге от войны и от солдат, которые здесь околачиваются. Мы с Саннаном видели…  
Он что-то рассказывал – Казама не слушал. Сидел, подперев щёку кулаком, отхлёбывал чай и смотрел. Стоило Хиджикате оказаться среди людей… нет, даже не так – стоило ему начать что-то делать, как он изменился. Казама совсем не знал его с этой стороны. Раньше они сталкивались лишь для ссоры, которая неизменно вела к драке, потом, пока Хиджиката жил в стране они, между ними случалось всякое, но даже в минуты веселья и спокойных бесед, он оставался напряжённым, в любой момент готовым показать зубы. Казама не знал, что он может быть таким: оживлённым, открытым, полным энергии. Свобода была ему к лицу.   
– Ты ведь не слушаешь.  
– Нет, – признал Казама. – Я любуюсь.  
Хиджиката потыкал палочками в рис:  
– А говорил, что внешность не имеет значения.  
– Не имеет. Но я и не собираюсь слагать хокку в честь твоих глаз, волос и губ.  
Теперь Хиджиката больше напоминал себя прежнего – всё ещё улыбался, но взгляд стал холодным.   
– С такими методами ухаживания, неудивительно, что ты всё ещё не женат.  
– Я не ухаживаю за женщинами, – Казама подумал и решил пояснить: – за мужчинами – тоже. И за тобой ухаживать не собираюсь.  
– Ну да. У тебя другие методы.  
Сказать на это было нечего. Казама отпил чай, но тот показался холодным и горьким. Хиджиката яростно поворошил остатки риса и отбросил палочки.  
– Я наелся, спасибо.  
Он опёрся о стол, чтобы встать, и Казама схватил его за руку. Удерживать силой было нельзя, это он уяснил, поэтому просто накрыл его ладонь своей.  
– Останься.   
Не просить, но и не приказывать – это было сложно, но, видимо, получилось, потому что Хиджиката посмотрел на его руку, поколебался и сел на своё место. Аккуратно высвободил ладонь. Пальцам всё ещё было тепло, Казама отдвинулся и взял стакан с чаем, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения.   
– Всегда одно и то же, – тон у Хиджикаты был усталый. – Стоит мне ненадолго забыться и подумать о тебе как о друге, ты сразу напоминаешь, как обстоят дела на самом деле.  
– Я не хочу быть твоим другом.   
Взгляд Хиджикаты говорил: «знаю я, чего ты хочешь».  
– Друзей из нас не выйдет, – Казама запнулся, мучительно подбирая слова, – но и врагами быть не обязательно.   
– Это звучит особенно мило, учитывая, что нас ждёт поединок насмерть.  
– Никто не умрёт.  
Это Казама уже давно решил: он не собирался убивать Хиджикату, только ранить, чтобы победа не подвергалась сомнению. Он уже прикидывал, как это можно сделать, и какую комбинацию ударов провести, чтобы Хиджиката точно попался в ловушку.  
Настоящий, не воображаемый Хиджиката смотрел так снисходительно, словно мог читать мысли.  
– Тебе легко рассуждать, но для меня есть только два выхода.  
Победить или умереть. Казама слишком хорошо понимал, что стоит за его словами.  
– Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.  
– О чём? Ты всё равно меня не слушаешь.  
– А ты ворчишь, как старик в двадцатилетнем браке.  
Хиджиката, успевший отхлебнуть чай, выплюнул его обратно в чашку и расхохотался. Казама вяло улыбнулся за компанию.   
Такими были все их разговоры: ссоры начинались с шутки и шуткой же заканчивались. Эти скачки вверх-вниз успели до смерти надоесть, но Хиджиката красиво смеялся… и злился красиво. Если бы Казама мог, то запер бы его в клетке, а сам сидел бы напротив целыми днями и любовался.   
– Значит, мы не друзья, не враги, а престарелые супруги? – Хиджиката промокнул глаза рукавом. – Так меня ещё никогда не оскорбляли.  
На нижней губе у него прилипла крошечная рисинка, Казама так и прикипел к ней взглядом. Он мог бы дотянуться и смахнуть её, провести большим пальцем по губе, надавливая, вынуждая приоткрыть рот. Мог перегнуться через стол и слизнуть её, поцеловать Хиджикату, придержать за подбородок и…  
– У тебя рис, – он похлопал себя по губам. – Здесь.   
Нужно было остановиться раньше, чем очередная глупость нарушит шаткое равновесие.   
– Да?   
Хиджиката облизнулся, острый язык скользнул по розовой губе, оставляя блестящий влажный след – Казама не мог отвести от него глаза. Конечно, Хиджиката заметил и всё понял, но – странное дело – не разозлился. Он кашлянул в кулак, посмотрел в окно, поправил ворот хаори, словно бы в смущении. Ерунда, Казама ещё никогда не видел его смущённым, и сомневался, что его хоть что-то может смутить – уж точно не похотливые взгляды.   
– Гм, – Хиджиката всё ещё смотрел куда угодно, но не ему в лицо. – Как думаешь, если я попрошу, Нана-сан сделает нам немного такуана с собой?  
Казаму будто держали, а теперь отпустили, и он наконец смог отвести взгляд от его губ.   
– Я думаю, чтобы увезти столько такуана, сколько тебе нужно, придётся нанять телегу, – буркнул он с облегчением.   
Хозяйки нигде не было видно, и Казама собрался подозвать служанку, но Хиджиката его остановил.  
– Я сам расплачусь, деньги у меня есть. Если ты ещё и платить будешь, это окончательно превратится в свидание.  
– Свидание? Мы же просто поели вместе. Во время свидания надо гулять по улице, заходить во все магазины и покупать всё, что она захочет, пока деньги не кончатся.  
Хиджиката смешливо наморщил нос.  
– Ты по личному опыту судишь?  
– Разумеется, нет, – с достоинством ответил Казама, – я не хожу на свидания. Это Ширануи как-то влюбился, давно, ещё в юности. Его почти сразу отшили, но он успел прожужжать нам все уши.   
– Это радует, значит, не всё потеряно.  
– Твоя ирония от меня ускользает.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
Хиджиката улыбался, спокойно, без тени насмешки, и Казама уверился в том, что поступил правильно, решив остаться в Сэндае. 

Эномото Такеаки оказался наивным идеалистом, обречённым на поражение, но Шимада всё равно решил к нему присоединиться.   
Казама понятия не имел, зачем ему знать об этом, но Хиджиката взял за правило делиться с ним своими мыслями и рассказывать о делах. Приходилось терпеть ради возможности пообщаться с ним хотя бы так. Он теперь всё время пропадал в городе, Амагири и Ширануи тоже шатались где-то со своими новыми друзьями, и Казама оказался предоставлен самому себе. Его это даже радовало – наконец-то появилась возможность хорошенько всё обдумать.  
Думал он, конечно, о Хиджикате и о тех странных отношениях, что у них сложились.   
Казама не был дурачком и хорошо понимал, что Хиджиката пытается сделать этими своими рассказами, шутками и совместными обедами – подружиться или хотя бы создать иллюзию дружбы. Зря старался, Казама точно знал, что это не сработает.   
Оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что в его яростном, всепоглощающем желании победить Хиджикату с самого начала не было ничего нормального. Если в Киото их стычки можно было списать на противостояние из-за Чизуру, то с начала войны Хиджиката превратился в навязчивую идею. Казама ведь хотел не просто победить, нет – он хотел унизить, растоптать, заставить подчиниться. В своих фантазиях, а он часто фантазировал об их поединке, Казама представлял Хиджикату не мёртвым, что было бы логично, а стоящим на коленях перед ним. Порой в этих фантазиях Хиджиката молил о пощаде, смотрел снизу вверх, испуганный и сломленный – в такие дни Казама просыпался на испачканных простынях.   
Это даже восхищало – то, как он умудрялся закрывать глаза на очевидное.  
Когда Казама сражался с расецу Юкимуры Кодо, его поразила одна мысль – сама по себе незначительная, она повлекла за собой осознание, которое он переживал до сих пор. Тогда Казама подумал, что не сражался в полную силу с Тоба-Фушими. Но если это было правдой, то что же тогда произошло в замке Уцуномия?   
Он помнил тот бой наизусть, мог восстановить каждое движение, и теперь, уже зная правду, понимал, что сдерживался. Что бы он себе ни говорил, как бы ни обманывался, на самом деле, он не хотел убивать Хиджикату.   
Казама мог лишь горько посмеяться над своей наивностью. Интересно, до него хоть когда-нибудь дошло бы? Сомнительно. Так могло длиться вечно или до чьей-то смерти. Казама почти не сомневался, что рано или поздно проиграл бы – Хиджиката уступал ему в силе, зато у него не было причин сдерживаться.   
Всё изменилось, когда они заключили сделку. Убивать друг друга было нельзя, приходилось как-то сосуществовать – тогда всё и полетело к чертям.  
Ширануи назвал Хиджикату красивым. Казама никогда о таком не задумывался и поневоле начал приглядываться в поисках этой самой красоты. Хиджиката выглядел откровенно плохо: бледный, исхудавший, с заострившимися скулами и запавшими глазами, лихорадочно блестящими, как у дворового пса. Казаме доставляло удовольствие находить у него недостатки, доказывая себе, что тот совсем не красив. Ещё ему доставляло удовольствие разговаривать с Хиджикатой, спорить с ним и наблюдать за его тренировками, но он ничего не понимал до последнего. До тех пор пока не увидел сон, в котором не убивал Хиджикату, а брал его прямо на полу додзё. Казама проснулся взбудораженный, растерянный и, к собственному стыду, испуганный. После этого он уже не мог обманываться. Он смыл потёки семени с кожи, но избавиться от воспоминаний было сложнее.   
Казама пытался убедить себя, что это лишь временное помутнение рассудка, блажь, порождённая ленью и воздержанием. Пытался забыться с женщинами, пытался не видеться с Хиджикатой, потом устыдился собственной слабости, и стал ходить в додзё каждый день. Пытался что-то себе доказать, спорил с очевидным, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко.  
Казама не любил вспоминать то, что тогда случилось – слишком это было унизительно – но в то же время не мог перестать думать о том, как всё могло быть, если бы Хиджиката его не остановил.  
Теперь ему снились совсем другие сны, сны, в которых Хиджиката не сопротивлялся, не просил остановиться, а поддавался, отвечал на поцелуи, обнимал за плечи – сам. Это снилось ему чуть ли не каждую ночь, в разных вариациях. Казама больше не брал в постель женщин и больше не пытался врать хотя бы себе – он смирился с тем, что хочет Хиджикату Тошизо.   
Сегодня ему опять приснился этот сон: они были в замке Аоба, среди луж крови и мёртвых тел, и Хиджиката хватался за его плечи до треска ткани, прижимал колени к его бёдрам, выгибался, откидывал голову, шептал что-то бессвязно. Казама видел его, но не мог почувствовать – ни силу рук, ни тепло тела. Остановиться он тоже не мог и двигался, раз за разом входя в чёрную хлюпающую темноту. Спина покрылась плёнкой ледяного пота, пот заливал глаза, и он уже не видел Хиджикату, не видел ничего, кроме темноты. Так он и проснулся – дрожа от страха и жадно хватая ртом воздух.   
Комнату заливал солнечный свет, под окном шумел город, а он лежал на смятом футоне и никак не мог восстановить дыхание.  
Так дальше продолжаться не могло.

Казама пообедал в комнате, потом взял кисэру и сел на подоконник, как был – в ночной юкате. С моря дул ледяной ветер, кожа сразу покрылась мурашками, но он не замечал холода, поглощённый безрадостными мыслями.  
Он уже не помнил подробности кошмара, ничего, кроме заполонившей всё темноты. Эту тьму он видел всякий раз, как начинал думать о предстоящем поединке. Казама знал, что победит и что не позволит Хиджикате умереть, но что делать потом, так и не придумал. Все его планы упирались в одно непреодолимое – Хиджиката его не хотел.  
Или хотел, но отказывался уступать из гордости. Казама его понимал, он и сам не хотел уступать.   
Легко получалось представить, как победит, как ранит Хиджикату так, чтобы тот провалялся в постели не меньше недели, а сам тем временем решит внутренние проблемы клана. А когда всё наконец успокоится, тогда они… Казама не мог представить, что будет тогда. Чернота застилала зрение, он придумывал десятки вариантов, но так и не смог найти тот единственный, в котором ни одному из них не пришлось бы уступать.   
В дверь стукнули и тут же открыли. Такое себе позволял только Ширануи, и Казама с радостью сорвал бы на нём злость, но это оказался Хиджиката.  
– Ты до сих пор не оделся?  
Казама не ответил, разглядывая его взъерошенные волосы и разрумянившиеся от ветра щёки.   
– Был в порту, – пояснил Хиджиката небрежно. – Шимада с рядовыми сегодня отплывают на Хоккайдо. А Саннан-сан и остальные завтра должны уже отправиться к Озеру Жизни. Если Амагири проведёт их Тропами…  
– Хочешь курить?   
Казама протянул кисэру на открытой ладони, медленно, как корм для пугливой птички. Хиджиката нахмурился – не понравилось, что перебили – но подошёл.  
– Тебе так не холодно?  
Казама пожал плечами, наблюдая. Хиджиката взял кисэру, поднёс ко рту, привычно обхватил губами мундштук и затянулся. Прикрыл глаза – с этого ракурса ресницы казались особенно длинными, как у женщины – выдохнул. Дым окутал его лёгким облачком и развеялся на ветру.   
– Кидзами у тебя хорош.  
Он протянул руку, возвращая кисэру, и тогда Казама схватил его, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Не по-настоящему – без языка, просто прижался губами.   
Губы Хиджикаты шевельнулись в подобии ответа, но он сразу опомнился и упёрся ему в грудь ладонью.  
– Нет.  
– Нет? – Казама отпустил его, и Хиджиката поспешил отступить сразу на два шага. – Ты меня хочешь, как я тебя, так почему?  
– Это действительно нужно объяснять?  
Он не разозлился, как в прошлый раз. «Привык», подумал Казама с горькой иронией.  
– Если у тебя есть объяснение, я хотел бы его услышать, – сказал он вслух.  
Хиджиката нехорошо улыбнулся.  
– Хочешь услышать? Ладно. Ты собираешься меня выебать.   
Казама поморщился.  
– Иногда я забываю про твоё происхождение.   
– От красивых слов содержание не изменится. Ты собираешься сделать это в любом случае и тебя наплевать, чего я хочу. Поэтому – нет. И так будет всегда.  
Вот оно, та самая чернота, за которой не было ничего. Казама отвернулся к окну.  
– Нет так нет, – сказал он безразлично. – Я не насильник, а нарушенное обещание пусть останется на твоей совести.  
Хиджиката моментально оказался рядом и схватил его за грудки.  
– И ты ещё говоришь про совесть?!  
Он совсем не думал, что их видно и слышно с улицы, так разозлился. Казама смотрел в сверкающие гневом глаза и представлял, как повалит его на пол, придавит своим весом, выкрутит руки, чтобы не вырвался – ничего не будет делать, просто держать и не отпускать.   
Ладонь пронзила острая боль, и он очнулся.  
– Уймись.  
Получилось хрипло и еле слышно, но Хиджиката послушался, убрал руки и отошёл. Остановился на середине комнаты, устало сгорбившись. Внизу заливисто смеялась женщина, по улице процокали копыта нескольких лошадей, Казама смотрел на обломки кисэру в своей ладони и думал… думал, что больше не выдержит.  
– Так больше продолжаться не может, – сказал Хиджиката с мрачной решимостью. – Завтра они уйдут, и мы сразу вернёмся в имение, поединок назначим на вечер.   
Казама снова отвернулся к окну, повернул ладонь, позволив кисэру соскользнуть вниз.   
– Им стоит поторопиться.  
Он не видел Хиджикату, но мог представить, как тот сдвинул брови.  
– Почему это?  
– Из-за Чизуру, конечно.   
– Чизуру?   
Казама обернулся.   
Хиджиката действительно хмурился и смотрел с подозрением.   
– Ты же слышал, что сказал Юкимура Кодо. Возможно, это просто бред сумасшедшего старика, он много чего наговорил, но на вашем месте я бы проверил – просто на всякий случай.  
– Подожди. – Хиджиката подошёл ближе. – Что сказал Кодо?  
– Ты не слышал?   
– Когда я подошёл, вы уже говорили о чём-то.  
Казама встал с подоконника и рассеянно огляделся в поисках хаори – до сих пор он думал, что Шинсенгуми в курсе, но если они не знали, то дело принимало скверный оборот.  
– Чизуру вместе с этим вашим Окитой отправилась на поиски Озера Жизни, так?  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
– Каким-то образом Кодо узнал об этом. Он послал за ними своего сына…  
– Каору.  
– Ты его знаешь?  
– Отвратительный мелкий поганец. – Хиджиката нервно отбросил волосы со лба. – Проклятье! – он присовокупил ещё пару фраз покрепче, но на этот раз Казама оставил мысли о его воспитании при себе. – Нужно немедленно действовать. Ты поможешь?  
Он спрашивал и при этом смотрел так, что было ясно – возражения не принимаются. Казама и не собирался возражать, поэтому просто кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Я сейчас же всех соберу, ты тоже приходи, обсудим план действий.   
Хиджиката направился к двери, но у самого выхода остановился.  
– А потом… нам нужно будет поговорить.  
Он вышел, плотно задвинув за собой дверь.  
Оставшись один, Казама накинул хаори, потом нашёл запасную кисэру и раскурил. Куда-то спешить и кого-то искать он не собирался, этим было кому заняться и без него, поэтому Казама курил, выдыхая дым в болезненно-яркое небо.   
Поговорить? Как будто разговоры могли что-то исправить. Он уже принял решение – в тот самый момент, когда увидел обломки кисэру в своей руке, и менять это решение не собирался.


	6. 6

***  
Обсуждение плана действий не заняло много времени. Вещи Шинсенгуми уже собрали, просто отъезд пришлось перенести на день раньше. Амагири должен был проводить их по Тропам, а Ширануи захотел пойти с ними из любопытства.  
– Ну, и помогу немного, – добавил он с ухмылочкой. – А то такую ораву вести будет сложно, всех за ручку не возьмёшь.  
Он хотел задеть Хиджикату, но покраснел почему-то Сайто.  
– А? – Хейске завертел головой. – Нужно держаться за руки с демонами, правда, что ли? Сайто, это не враньё?  
– Хей, что за подозрения?!  
Сайто выглядел так, словно собирался сделать сеппуку, Амагири поглядывал на него с беспокойством. Хиджиката даже позавидовал им немного.  
– Давайте выдвигаться, – сказал он, чтобы отвлечь внимание от Сайто, пока тот не сгорел от смущения. – Амагири, вам нельзя там задерживаться, нужно будет сразу вернуться в Сэндай.  
– Понимаю.  
– Хиджиката-сан… – Хейске, который громче всех орал, что нужно «спасать Чизуру-чан», как-то резко растерял пыл: – а вы точно не можете пойти с нами?  
Хиджиката сдержанно вздохнул.  
– Ширануи, – Амагири встал, – пошли, найдём лошадей.  
– Один не справишься?  
Амагири, не отвечая, схватил Ширануи за шиворот и утащил из комнаты. Рядовые тоже потянулись на выход – Хиджиката глазом моргнуть не успел, как остался с офицерами один на один.  
– Пойдёмте с нами, – настойчиво повторил Хейске.  
– Хейске-кун…  
– Что? Вы сами-то можете вот так просто оставить его с Казамой?  
– Хиджиката-сан дал слово, – терпеливо объяснил Саннан.  
– Так-то оно так, но что насчёт Казамы? Он слово сдержит?  
– Непременно, – заверил Хиджиката. – Как только я одержу верх в поединке, то буду совершенно свободен, и Амагири поможет мне вернуться в наш мир. Просто дождитесь, и мы скоро увидимся.  
Наверное, он перестарался с беззаботным тоном, потому что Саннан смерил его острым взглядом поверх головы Хейске.  
– Заместитель командующего.  
– Хаджиме-кун, я уже не ваш командир, если помнишь.  
Сайто лишь коротко мотнул головой, отметая это несущественное замечание.  
– Заместитель командующего, позвольте мне остаться.  
– Точно! – Хейске стукнул кулаком по ладони. – Пусть Сайто остаётся, так всем будет спокойнее.  
Хиджиката затравленно огляделся. Все трое смотрели на него: Хейске с надеждой, Саннан с подозрением, Сайто же просто ждал – ни один из них не сомневался, что он согласится.  
– Исключено, – сказал он резковато. – Вы не забыли, что Соджи едва стоит на ногах, а ему придётся иметь дело с Каору? Вы же помните, насколько тот силён, Соджи не мог с ним справиться даже в лучшие времена. Саннан-сану и Хейске сейчас лучше не ввязываться в сражения, остаёшься только ты, Хаджиме-кун.   
Он подошёл к Сайто и взял его за плечи:  
– Ты – лучший боец в Шинсенгуми и единственный, кто сможет противостоять Каору. Тебе ни в коем случае нельзя оставаться.  
Сайто смотрел снизу вверх, не моргая, и под этим открытым взглядом, полным искренней преданности, Хиджикате стало стыдно.   
– Эх, как же я хочу поскорее стать нормальным человеком, – заныл Хейске. – А то все носятся, как с больным.  
– Хиджиката-сан прав, – мягко сказал ему Саннан. – Мы должны сосредоточиться на помощи Чизуру и Соджи-куну. А Хиджиката-сан в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.  
– Даже не сомневайтесь, – подтвердил Хиджиката.  
Саннан поправил очки, пряча выражение глаз – в его улыбке не было и грамма искренности.   
– Если вы приказываете, – Сайто склонил голову.  
– Я не приказываю, а прошу, – Хиджиката похлопал его по плечу и подмигнул Хейске, старательно избегая встречаться взглядами с Саннаном, – защитить Чизуру и Соджи.  
– Это само собой! – Хейске вскинул кулак. – Мы всё сделаем, а вы поскорей разбирайтесь с Казамой, и уже скоро мы будем все вместе. Ещё бы Шинпа-сана найти… Где он может быть?  
– В последний раз мы видели его в Уэно. Верно, заместитель командующего?  
Хиджиката с энтузиазмом поддержал разговор, и опасная тема была позабыта.

Вскоре вернулись Амагири и Ширануи с лошадями.  
– Мы украли их у армии! – заорал Ширануи ещё издалека.  
– Ты этим гордишься?  
– Нихрена! Но они гонятся за нами по пятам, собирайтесь скорее и драпаем!  
Прощание прошло скомкано, и Хиджиката малодушно был этому рад. Его друзья выехали со двора, понукая краденых лошадей, а он остался. Помахал вслед, дождался, пока они скроются за поворотом, и лишь тогда позволил себе расслабиться.   
Лгать подобным образом было отвратительно, и чувствовал он себя препаршиво. Возможно, Кондо-сан испытывал то же самое, прощаясь с ним, прежде чем отправиться на верную смерть. Ложь во благо – что может быть хуже?   
Хиджиката решил сходить в порт, чтобы проводить Шимаду и его маленький отряд. По последним данным, армия Сачо должна была показаться в виду города со дня на день, и Эномото торопился отплыть на Хоккайдо. Погрузка проходила в большой спешке – Хиджиката едва успел попрощаться. Устроившись в тени здания, чтобы укрыться и от солнца и от любопытных взглядов, он наблюдал за тем, как отплывают последние лодки с добровольцами. При других обстоятельствах он мог быть среди них.   
Огромные корабли медленно и неохотно разворачивались, обмениваясь протяжными гудками. Погода начала портиться, солнце зашло за тучи, и серые стальные бока сливались с серой линией горизонта. Хиджиката простоял, ёжась на ветру, около получаса, и ушёл, когда толпа зевак начала редеть – силуэты кораблей ещё виднелись среди волн, но различить их становилось всё труднее.   
Он пообедал у Наны-сан, то и дело поглядывая в сторону двери, но Казама не появился. После обеда можно было пойти в гостиницу, но Хиджиката предпочёл вернуться в опустевший дом. Там он рассчитывал переждать до возвращения Ширануи и Амагири, и коротать это время наедине с Казамой желания не было.  
Он прошёл по пустому дому – тут и там встречались забытые или ненужные вещи, сдвинутые татами, открытые лари для одежды. Хиджиката вернулся в комнату, где они совещались в последний раз, поправил циновку и сел перед столиком для письма. Прибора уже не было – Саннан забрал его с собой, – но остались тёмные застарелые пятна туши на поверхности. Хиджиката задумчиво провёл по ним пальцами.  
Он обещал друзьям скорую встречу, но сам не чувствовал и доли той уверенности, с которой лгал им в глаза. Как он мог быть уверен в исходе поединка, если не был в состоянии просчитать даже простейшие вещи? Он и представить не мог, что после нескольких дней почти дружеского общения Казама снова попытается его поцеловать. И уж конечно он не мог догадаться, что почти поцелует его в ответ.  
Хиджиката лёг на столик, устроив голову на скрещённых руках, и устало закрыл глаза. Бесполезно было отрицать, что Казама ему нравился. При других обстоятельствах, не поведи тот себя так нагло и грубо, всё могло сложиться иначе. Но не будь Казама наглым и грубым ублюдком, не способным хоть на секунду поставить себя на место другого человека, ничего этого попросту не случилось бы. Не стоило рассуждать в стиле «что было бы, если», потому что никаких «если» не существовало. Чем предаваться бессмысленным рассуждениям, стоило потратить время с пользой и подумать о предстоящем поединке.  
Вот тут-то и крылся подвох. Хиджиката мог быть уверен лишь в том, что постарается победить любой ценой, но что будет в случае поражения, он не знал – не мог представить. Мысли накрыло темнотой, они сражались в сплошной чёрной пустоте, тьма булькала под ногами, нависала над головой, тянулась во все стороны, но Хиджиката отчётливо видел бледное лицо Казамы и золотой блеск его глаз. Они кружили в темноте, обмениваясь ударами и подсечками – прощупывая, выискивая слабости, стараясь схитрить. Но каждый выпад встречал блок, каждый обманный манёвр проходил впустую – они не могли победить друг друга.  
Хиджиката упал на колени, уходя от удара, и вдруг увидел брешь в обороне Казамы, настолько явную, что это могло быть только ловушкой. Он знал, что его пытаются обмануть, но времени на раздумья не осталось, усталость брала своё, если он хотел выиграть, приходилось пользоваться каждой возможностью. Хиджиката ударил. Слишком легко, слишком просто, не встретив сопротивления, меч вошёл точно под ребро, снизу вверх. Это не было ловушкой. На губах Казамы выступила кровь, он пошатнулся и упал бы, но Хиджиката бросил меч и успел его поймать. Не удержался на ногах и осел вместе с ним, обхватил лицо ладонями, пачкая белую кожу тёмными пятнами.   
– Казама!  
– Что?  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, вскинулся и оказался нос к носу с Казамой – живым, здоровым и ухмыляющимся.  
– Ты звал меня во сне? Как трогательно.  
Комнату затопили сумерки, шея затекла. Хиджиката выпрямился и потёр лицо, стряхивая сонное оцепенение. Вспоминания о приснившемся стремительно улетучивались: он запомнил только жуткое, горькое ощущение потери.   
– Мне снился кошмар.  
– А вот это грубо.  
Казама подтащил поближе циновку и уселся рядом, опёршись локтем о край столика. Хиджикате остро захотелось отодвинуться, а лучше отойти – куда-нибудь на другой край города.  
– Который час?  
– Около шести.  
Неплохо же он поспал!  
– Давно они ушли? – небрежно спросил Казама.  
– Не пытайся делать вид, что не беспокоишься.  
– Беспокоюсь? Я? С чего ты взял?   
– Ты позволил своим подчинённым помочь нам.  
– Потому что речь о наследнике Кодо. Если вы решите эту проблему, мне же лучше.  
– А на Чизуру тебе, разумеется, наплевать.  
– Так и есть.  
Хиджиката оглядел его с ног до головы.  
– Что?  
– Кое-кто сказал, что ты лучше, чем пытаешься выглядеть.  
– Ширануи давно пора укоротить язык.  
– Это был Амагири.  
Казама не нашёлся, что ответить, и нахохлился с обиженным видом. Хиджиката решил не подтрунивать над ним больше – каждый раз, когда он забывался и позволял себе расслабиться, случалось что-то плохое.  
Но и просто сидеть рядом в тишине было глупо.  
– Как думаешь, когда они вернутся?  
– Кто знает. Я наказал им возвращаться сразу же.  
– Я тоже.  
– Вот спасибо, что командуешь моими людьми, – Казама поджал губы. – Уверен, они не послушаются никого из нас и захотят помочь твоим дружкам – те ведь такие беззащитные.   
Он замолчал, рассчитывая на ответную реплику, но Хиджиката не был настроен на ссору.  
– А учитывая, что на Тропах время искажается, они могут вернуться хоть завтра утром.  
– Или через пять минут. Не угадаешь.   
– Значит, остаётся только ждать.  
Казама с равнодушным видом развёл руками.  
Ждать. Подумалось, что они могли сразиться сейчас, никого не дожидаясь. Найти безлюдное место, да хоть здесь, на заднем дворе – им бы никто не помешал. Решить всё, не откладывая.   
От одной мысли желудок стянуло узлом. Хиджиката сглотнул. Поединок казался рубежом, пропастью, за которой не могло быть уже ничего, и он малодушно пытался потянуть время.   
– Я тут вспомнил слова Амагири, – вдруг заговорил Казама. – Про обмен кровью между расецу и _они_. Что думаешь об этом?  
– Узнаем, когда придёт время, – уклончиво ответил Хиджиката.  
– Что мешает проверить сейчас? – Казама наклонился вперёд, навалившись на столик.   
– Это опасно.  
– Я уверен, что всё будет в порядке, – он задумчиво потёр подбородок. – В тот раз у меня во рту было полно твоей крови, уверен, что проглотил хотя бы часть.   
Хиджиката поморщился – ему не нравилось вспоминать тот случай, а Казама как назло воспылал непонятным энтузиазмом.  
– Значит, должно получиться. Давай, попробуй обратиться – мы сразу поймём, если глаза станут жёлтыми, как у меня.  
– В другой раз.  
– Если не сможешь вернуться в человеческий облик сам, я дам тебе своей крови. Это не опасно.  
– Сказал нет, значит, нет.   
– Почему?  
Это слишком напоминало их утренний разговор.  
– Потому что не хочу, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.   
Лицо Казамы закаменело.  
– У тебя на всё один ответ.  
– Вот именно. Пора бы тебе уже понять намёк.   
Они замерли, меряя друг друга взглядами: Хиджиката развернулся, чтобы смотреть Казаме в лицо, а тот подался вперёд, и расстояние между ними опасно сократилось. Как они так быстро перешли к этому от безобидного разговора? Нужно было успокоиться.  
– Пойду, подышу воздухом.  
– Я должен сказать кое-что.  
Они выпалили это одновременно и одновременно замолчали.   
– Поговорим на улице.  
– Нет, подожди.  
Хиджиката опёрся на руку, собираясь встать, Казама попытался удержать его – навалился на столик, но тот пошатнулся и с грохотом завалился на бок.   
– Последних мозгов лишился?! – выпалил Хиджиката.  
Они сидели на полу, Казама почти лежал у него на коленях.  
– Когда ты уже научишься не применять силу?  
– Никогда, – Казама подтянулся, и их лица оказались на одном уровне.  
Хиджиката растерялся от такой честности, а Казама поднял руку и дотронулся костяшками пальцев до его щеки – погладил так нежно, легко, едва ощутимо, что ресницы опустились сами собой.   
Хиджиката вздрогнул и пришёл в себя.  
– Отпусти.  
– Я тебя и не держу, – невозмутимо ответил Казама, – продолжая поглаживать подбородок, скулу, висок.  
Это было правдой: он навалился на колени Хиджикаты всем весом, но спихнуть его не составило бы труда, стоило только захотеть. Только захотеть.   
Хиджиката не знал, чего хочет. Знал слишком хорошо. У них оставалось несколько часов до распроклятого поединка, после которого – чем бы всё ни кончилось – уже не могло быть ничего. Хотелось поддаться, забыться, хотелось урвать немного тепла, прежде чем всё накроет неотвратимой чёрной пустотой. Просто потому, что это был последний раз.   
– Прекрати это, – свой же голос казался смертельно усталым. – Или я вызову тебя на бой сейчас, не откладывая.  
Казама послушался: убрал руку и отодвинулся, мотнул головой, отбрасывая волосы с лица.   
– Если ты так сделаешь, я спорить не стану, – он был непривычно серьёзен, без своих презрительных насмешек, – но сначала хочу, чтобы ты знал: я освобождаю тебя от обещания.   
Хиджиката непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Что?  
– Если я одержу верх, то не стану ничего с тебя требовать. Даже если проиграешь, ты не будешь мне должен и сможешь спокойно уйти, – он всё-таки позволил себе ухмылку, – если сможешь ходить, конечно.  
– Давно ты это решил?   
– Сегодня утром.  
– Почему?  
Казама закатил глаза.  
– Что ты за человек такой? До всего-то тебе нужно до…  
Хиджиката взял его за отворот хаори, рывком притянул к себе и поцеловал.   
Мягкие, немного обветренные губы, как он и помнил, как воображал себе, послушно раскрылись навстречу. Хиджиката погладил его по волосам, завёл руку дальше и дотронулся до голой кожи над воротом юкаты, как хотел уже давно. Казама порывисто выдохнул ему в рот, прижался теснее, обнял поперёк спины. Поцелуй стал жарче, грубее. Хиджиката вплёл пальцы в тёплые волосы и повернул голову, чтобы было удобнее. Казама целовался напористо, требовательно – стремился перехватить инициативу. Хиджикате было всё равно, он мог побороться, а мог и поддаться, чтобы потом отыграться с лихвой. Непреодолимая стена, скрывавшая будущее, исчезла, им теперь было открыто множество дорог, и ни одна из них не вела во тьму. У них теперь было в запасе всё время мира.  
– Ау! Есть тут кто? Пошли быстрее, что-то мне тревожно.  
– Думаешь, они могли сразиться в наше отсутствие?  
– Это самая малая глупость из всех, что эти два…  
Ширануи вломился в комнату, да так и замер на пороге.  
Хиджиката спихнул с себя Казаму, и тот отодвинулся с заметной неохотой, присутствие посторонних его ни капли не смущало. Ширануи засвистел.  
– Заткнись, – буркнул Хиджиката, оправляя одежду. – Амагири, что там у вас?  
Амагири поклонился со своей обычной невозмутимостью.  
– Мы дошли до Озера Жизни. По пути не встретили ни Окиту Соджи с Юкимурой Чизуру, ни Юкимуру Каору. Сайто-доно и остальные решили разбить лагерь на берегу, а мы вернулись, как и было приказано.   
– Вот и отлично. Не будем здесь задерживаться, – Казама встал и посмотрел на Хиджикату. – Твои вещи?  
– Уже собраны. – Хиджиката тоже встал. – Давайте поспешим, пока в город не нагрянули Сачо.  
– А? – Ширануи поворачивал голову от одного к другому. – Вы что, собираетесь драться? Серьёзно?  
Хиджиката и Казама переглянулись:  
– Само собой.  
Поединок должен был состояться, Хиджиката хорошо это понимал. Только так они могли покончить с прошлым и начать всё заново.


	7. 7

***

Перед Тропами, они сделали короткую остановку, чтобы проверить сбрую лошадей.  
– Эй, замком, пересаживайся ко мне в седло, – Ширануи подмигнул. – Сможешь держать меня за руку.  
Хиджиката снисходительно – слишком снисходительно, по мнению Казамы, – улыбнулся.  
– Как-нибудь обойдусь, спасибо. К слову – как вы добрались до Озера?  
– Легче лёгкого.  
– Но разве это не было сложно, с таким количеством людей?  
– Да плёвое дело. Амагири, как единственный, кто знал дорогу, ехал впереди, я замыкал, чтобы никто не отстал по пути. Раз-два – и мы на месте.  
– Настолько просто?  
– Людям, может, и не было просто – мелкий кретин пытался забраться на меня, как обезьяна, – Ширануи хохотнул. – А ты думал, что обязательно держаться за руки и прижиматься друг к другу как можно плотнее?  
Казама вдруг очень увлёкся подтягиванием подпруги своей лошади. Он ожидал, что Хиджиката посмотрит на него, но тот почему-то смотрел на Амагири.  
– Вот значит, как.  
Амагири кашлянул и начал затягивать недоуздок.  
– Я объяснил Сайто-доно, что так будет проще. И он согласился.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
Казама решил, что с него хватит.  
– По коням. Мы и так задержались. – Он повернулся к Хиджикате: – Держись за мной.  
Ширануи глумливо ухмылялся, но отпускать шуточки не стал.  
Тропам не нравилось присутствие человека, Казама ощущал их сопротивление, как ветер, бьющий в лицо. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать, только постараться проскочить побыстрее, но они уже и так неслись галопом. Казама пару раз оборачивался к Хиджикате – тот почти лежал на шее своей лошади, вцепившись в поводья. Остро захотелось, чтобы он сидел в седле позади, как в прошлый раз, и прижимался к спине тёплой живой тяжестью.  
Ветер хлестнул по лицу особенно сильно, как напоминание, что сейчас не время отвлекаться.  
Путешествие не продлилось долго, как и всегда: несколько ударов сердца среди темноты, и копыта лошадей снова застучали по твёрдой земле. Опушка уже маячила впереди, ветки ласково гладили по волосам, тропинка стелилась под ноги шёлковым полотном – они вернулись домой.  
– Уже ночь, – заметил Амагири.  
– Тц, кучу времени потеряли.  
Казама был совсем не против: ночь означала, что сегодня им не обязательно сражаться, это можно отложить до утра, а лучше до вечера.  
Он перевёл коня на рысь и подождал, пока Хиджиката поравняется с ним.  
– Всё нормально?  
Тот выглядел бледным и улыбался одними губами:  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Что… – Казама хотел спросить: «что тебя напугало», но Хиджикату такой вопрос оскорбил бы, пришлось исправляться на ходу: – Что ты такое увидел?  
– Ничего приятного, поверь.  
Их догнал Ширануи, и разговаривать стало невозможно.  
– Вы всё-таки решили подержаться за руки?  
Хиджиката закатил глаза.  
– Ты когда-нибудь устанешь шутить на эту тему?  
– Я же только начал.  
– Оставь Хиджикату-доно в покое, Ширануи.  
– Могу на тебя переключиться.  
Казама отвернулся от них с досадой. Ему совершенно не нравилось то, как легко Хиджиката сошёлся с Амагири и Ширануи. Это не была ревность, ни в коем случае, просто… лёгкое раздражение.  
Так как он единственный из всех смотрел вперёд, то движение заметил первым.  
– Там кто-то есть.  
От дороги через поле к ним приближалась одинокая фигура – в свете луны можно было разглядеть широкие рукава и высокую причёску.  
– Женщина, – сказал Амагири.  
– Никого больше не вижу и не слышу, – добавил Ширануи.  
Казама пошевелил поводьями и пустил лошадь крупным шагом.  
Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем больше деталей становилось видно. Женщина спешила к ним настолько быстро, насколько могла: придерживала подол, спотыкалась на кочках – как будто за ней гнались. Вскоре Казама узнал её и снова натянул поводья.  
– Рицу-сан! – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
– А, та наглая баба. Что она здесь забыла?  
Казама пока не знал, но дурное предчувствие уже поднялось внутри, обвилось вокруг шеи и перехватило горло.  
Рицу добежала до них и осела в траву, совершенно обессилев – даже не попыталась подняться.  
– Господин!  
Она смотрела снизу вверх: выбеленное луной лицо, прозрачные до желтизны глаза – как воплощение беды.  
– Что случилось?  
Рицу шумно выдохнула:  
– Бунт, господин. Это Юкимура.  
Лошадь жалобно заржала – Казама слишком сильно стиснул её бока коленями.  
Ширануи заковыристо выругался.  
Казама вспомнил это. Кодо умирал, но всё равно торжествующе ухмылялся. Он не мог говорить, даже шептать, но сумел выговорить одними губами: «С тобой покончено».  
По спине прокатилась ледяная дрожь.  
– Что с имением? – спросил Амагири. – И с нашими людьми? Был бой?  
Рицу покачала головой. Казаме она казалась похожей на змею – белую и желтоглазую, свернувшуюся в траве.  
– Никакого боя. Это предательство, господин, им открыли ворота, а всех, кто мог сопротивляться, перебили во сне.  
– Кто? – коротко спросил Казама.  
Она снова судорожно выдохнула:  
– Ямамото-сэнсэй.  
– Этот хрыч?!  
– Кто бы мог подумать.  
Они все заговорили разом. Казама смотрел перед собой, бессознательно перебирая поводья. Перед отъездом в Сэндай он решил оставить кого-то вместо себя, чтобы присмотрел за кланом, и по здравом размышлении выбрал Ямамото. Неужели можно было так жестоко ошибиться? Он не верил – не хотел верить.  
– Ладно. – Казама окинул Рицу недобрым взглядом: – Мы сейчас же поедем в имение и разберёмся с предателями.  
– Нет, господин, именно этого они и добиваются! Я с трудом смогла сбежать, чтобы предупредить вас, пряталась в лесу весь день... Они хотят устроить засаду и заманить вас в ловушку. Если вы поедете в имение сейчас, вас убьют!  
– Это опасно, – согласился Амагири.  
Почувствовав поддержку, Рицу осмелела.  
– Пожалуйста, господин, – она протянула руку, словно хотела дотронуться до него, – вам нужно скрыться…  
– Скрыться? – повторил Казама презрительно. – Бежать из своих земель, поджав хвост?  
Её глаза наполнились слезами.  
– Но вас убьют…  
Казама брезгливо поджал губы.  
– Довольно, женщина: ты достаточно мне послужила, но помни своё место.  
Он дёрнул за повод.  
– Мы немедленно возвращаемся домой.  
Конь шарахнулся от Рицу, обошёл её широкой дугой, а она так и стояла на коленях, опустив голову, как будто в раз обессилела. Рука сама тянулась к мечу, чтобы рубануть по подставленной шее – Казама справился с собой и отвернулся.  
Он всегда относился к Рицу с плохо скрытым отвращением, но именно она поспешила предупредить его, рискуя жизнью, а Ямамото, единственный оставшийся родственник, оказался предателем.  
– Рицу-сан, – послышался голос Хиджикаты. – Садитесь ко мне в седло.  
Нехотя обернувшись, Казама увидел, как тот, перегнувшись с коня, протягивает Рицу руку.  
– Мы правда отправимся в имение? – Ширануи догнал Казаму и пустил коня рядом. – Я всегда за хорошую драку, но это будет не чересчур?  
– Нужно произвести разведку, – прогудел Амагири.  
– Вот именно. Если наших всех перебили, и дом под завязку набит Юкимура…  
– Не забывай о тех, кто перешёл на их сторону.  
– Это уже не наши.  
Казама не собирался лезть на рожон втроём, но не хотел ничего говорить сейчас. Мысли разбегались, он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться, а беспокойство росло, давило на нервы – неизвестно откуда взявшееся, упрямое и жуткое ощущение, что он что-то упустил. Что-то важное.  
Казама не выдержал и обернулся. И так резко натянул поводья, что конь заржал и встал на дыбы.  
Ширануи мгновенно вскинул револьверы, Амагири выхватил меч, но они опоздали. Они ошиблись с самого начала, потому что защищаться надо было не от вражеской армии, не от Юкимура, а от хитрой белой змеи, нападающей исподтишка.  
Хиджиката пропал.

Не было ни его, ни Рицу, ни даже лошади – дорога бежала вперёд среди полей и скрывалась за холмами, ярко освещённая луной.  
Ширануи хлестнул коня и поскакал назад, озираясь по сторонам, как будто рассчитывал увидеть Хиджикату в высокой траве. Казама знал, что бесполезно.  
Он наконец понял, о чём забыл – что нужно было спросить у Рицу первым делом. Если она сбежала, чтобы предупредить его, то почему одна? Ответ был смехотворно прост: эта тварь и не сбегала. Казама стиснул рукоять меча с такой силой, что продавил оплётку. Не зря инстинкты подталкивали отрубить сучке голову, как отрубают голову змее, прежде чем та успеет ужалить. Он сдержался – в который раз сдержался! – и поплатился за мягкотелость.  
Ширануи спешился и прошёл по дороге, пригибаясь и вглядываясь в утоптанную землю.  
– Ничего, следы обрываются прямо здесь. И они не успели бы добраться до леса раньше, чем мы заметим.  
– Она ушла в мир людей, – Амагири озвучил очевидное. – Не знал, что она так сильна.  
– Что делать будем? – спросил Ширануи и сам же ответил: – Пойти за ней мы не можем, мы же не знаем, куда она отправилась.  
– Если она раньше не покидала клан, то и сама не знает.  
– А значит, можем хоть жизнь положить…  
– Но её не найдём.  
Если бы они репетировали заранее, и то не смогли бы выступить более слаженно. Казама отвернулся.  
Хиджиката. Долго же Рицу копила злость, искала слабое место и наконец нашла – даже если бы она сама открыла ворота врагам и поубивала всех, кто был предан Казаме, и то не смогла бы задеть его сильнее. Разум оцепенел от ярости, и от страха – тоже. Он ничего не мог сделать, не мог найти Хиджикату, защитить, вернуть себе. Если бы только удалось вернуть его, Казама уже никогда бы не отпустил, так и держал бы рядом, даже если пришлось бы запереть его и связать по рукам и ногам. Когда он найдёт Рицу, то выпотрошит её, медленно, чтобы она успела сто раз раскаяться, чтобы все, кто увидит её смерть, никогда и подумать не смели покуситься на принадлежащее ему…  
– Эй, эй… боччан?  
Казама почувствовал прикосновение, дёрнул плечом, но освободиться не получилось. Резко развернувшись, он оказался лицом к лицу с Амагири.  
– Придите в себя, – тот крепче сдал пальцы. – Сейчас не время.  
Воздух звенел, скрипели ветки в лесу, камешки похрустывали под копытами лошадей – Казама осознал, что слышит каждый звук, видит рисунок редких листьев на деревьях, и понял, что обратился.  
– Не переживай, – Ширануи развёл руками. – Что такого ужасного женщина может сделать Хиджикате? Ну, заездит – так от этого ещё никто не умирал.  
– Ты не помогаешь, – пробормотал Амагири.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – сказал Казама.  
Вряд ли Амагири ему поверил, но руку убрал.  
– Вы уже решили, что делать дальше?  
Больше всего на свете Казаме хотелось сейчас же отправиться на поиски, пусть даже они понятия не имели, где искать. Поступи он так, Хиджиката высмеял бы его и снова назвал дурачком. Казама заставил себя успокоиться и посмотреть на вещи здраво.  
Хиджиката мог постоять за себя и не нуждался в защите, а у него были гораздо более серьёзные проблемы, которые следовало решить немедленно. Слова Рицу оказались ложью, но был ещё Кодо и его предсмертная угроза. Казама просто не мог это игнорировать.  
Не в первый раз ему приходилось выбирать между долгом и своими желаниями. Раньше, когда он и сам толком не понимал, чего хочет, Казама игнорировал тревожные вести из клана, продолжая преследовать Хиджикату. Теперь, когда он всё осознавал, выбирать стало тяжелее.  
Он вспомнил, как Хиджиката поцеловал его сегодня – сам, впервые за всё время по собственной воле – и развернул коня.  
– Возвращаемся в имение.  
Он разберётся с проблемами клана, он вернёт Хиджикату, он найдёт Рицу, где бы она ни спряталась – найдёт и убьёт. Казама себе это обещал.

***  
Холод пробирал до костей. Сквозь дремоту Хиджиката решил, что забыл сдвинуть сёдзи на ночь – вставать, чтобы закрыть их, не хотелось, а одеяла как назло не было, только тёплая подушка под головой. Обрывки сна не отпускали: безумная скачка сквозь темноту, лунный лес, голос Казамы… Хиджиката поворочался ещё немного и нехотя открыл глаза.  
Высоко над ним выгнулось ночное небо с бледным пятном луны, его было плохо видно сквозь частое переплетение чёрных веток.  
– Очнулись?  
Ошеломлённый, он увидел склонившуюся над ним Рицу, луна окрашивала её волосы в серебряный цвет – сияющий обод над таким же бледным, как луна, лицом. Хиджиката понял, что лежал головой у неё на коленях.  
Воспоминания пришли одно за другим: дурные вести, спешка, бунт – Хиджиката опёрся локтем о землю и сел. Растерянно посмотрел по сторонам. Поросший редкой травой склон покатисто убегал вниз, к зарослям камышей, сквозь которые поблескивала вода, лошадь бродила неподалёку, пыталась щипать мёрзлую траву и недовольно фыркала – Хиджиката даже приблизительно не представлял, где находится.  
– Рицу-сан, где мы?  
– Не знаю.  
Хиджиката потёр лоб. Последнее, что он помнил – как усадил Рицу в седло позади себя и направил лошадь к дороге вслед за Казамой и остальными. Рицу тесно прижалась к спине, обхватила его руками за пояс и свела пальцы в замок на животе. Это было немного слишком для хорошо воспитанной женщины, но Хиджиката списал всё на страх и усталость. А дальше… дальше он помнил резкий рывок и темноту.  
– Рицу-сан.  
Она сложила руки на коленях и выпрямилась.  
– Да, Тошизо-сан?  
Такая спокойная и вежливая, словно они разговаривали в имении, а не на ветру у незнакомой реки.  
– Мы сейчас в мире людей?  
Она кивнула.  
– Вы прошли Тропами? – Хиджиката нахмурился, вспоминая всё, что ему об этом рассказывали. – Точнее, вы сами создали переход. Но это значит, что вы не знали, куда попадёте.  
– Когда-то наши предки умели переходить между мирами, как им заблагорассудится, – Рицу улыбнулась: – Если верить легендам. Я далеко не так сильна и никогда не бывала в вашем мире, поэтому положилась на удачу.  
На удачу? Хиджиката ещё раз огляделся, отметив иней на земле и абсолютно голые ветки деревьев – они находились где-то на севере: хорошо, если не на Хоккайдо. А могли бы оказаться на вершине Фудзи – с этой точки зрения им и правда повезло.  
– Не хочу обвинять, но выглядит так, словно вы меня похитили.  
Рицу ничуть не смутилась.  
– Так и есть, и я прошу прощения за обман, но это ради вашего блага.  
Это было смехотворно. Рицу, наверное, разузнала про их с Казамой поединок, решила, что ему грозит неминуемая смерть, и попыталась спасти. А ведь этим она навсегда отрезала себе возможность вернуться домой – Хиджиката представил, в какой сейчас ярости Казама, и ему стало не до смеха. Сказать Рицу, что она напрасно перечеркнула свою жизнь, язык не поворачивался.  
– Значит, про бунт вы всё выдумали.  
– Нет, – ответила Рицу безмятежно, – это правда.  
Хиджиката понял, что ничего не понимает.  
– Вы можете объяснить, что произошло?  
– Да, конечно, – Рицу говорила спокойно, без малейшего волнения, и это запутывало ещё сильнее. – Нам всё равно некуда спешить.  
Она посмотрела в сторону реки, прищурившись, собираясь с мыслями, потом начала рассказывать:  
– Переворот подготавливали давно.  
– Ямамото?  
– Нет, что вы. Ямамото-сэнсэй никогда не предал бы Казаму, – тут Рицу поджала губы с нескрываемой неприязнью, – любого Казаму. Он всё время вынюхивал и следил за теми, кого считал неблагонадёжным, нам приходилось действовать с осторожностью, в том числе, из-за него. К счастью, господин пропадал в мире людей, это облегчало задачу. Всё началось больше года назад, тогда с нами говорил юноша из Юкимура, сын Кодо-сана.  
Каору. Хиджиката не мог не восхититься интригой старого лиса. Не зря тот смеялся даже на пороге смерти: он-то знал, что посеянные им семена уже проросли, и этого не изменить – Кодо собирался отомстить из могилы.  
– Недовольных господином было много, – продолжала Рицу, – но тех, кого всё устраивало – ещё больше. Без помощи Юкимура ничего бы не получилось, не стоило и пытаться. Начать переворот планировалось в отсутствие господина, но он внезапно вернулся и привёз вас. На время всё затихло, мы ждали, что господин не задержится дома надолго, как это уже бывало, но дни шли, а он не торопился уезжать. Всё чуть не разладилось, но молодой Юкимура пообещал, что найдёт способ выманить господина из имения, и слово сдержал – вскоре Чикаге-сан уехал.  
Теперь Хиджиката понял, для чего Кодо устроил нападение расецу по пути из Уэно – это была не попытка убийства, а отвлекающий манёвр. Казама заглотил наживку и начал искать Кодо, а тот, когда ему это было удобно, позволил Ширануи напасть на след. Идеальная ловушка. Кодо недооценил способности Казамы и погиб, но, проиграв бой, он всё равно сумел выиграть войну.  
– После такого все окончательно поверили Юкимура, – Рицу поёжилась и обхватила себя за плечи. – Вчера ночью им открыли ворота, и имение было захвачено быстро и бескровно. Правда, Ямамото-сэнсэй и верные господину люди сумели сбежать.  
Хиджиката снял камзол и накинул ей на плечи. Рицу вздрогнула и уставилась на него, широко раскрыв глаза, как будто он сделал что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
– Здесь очень холодно, – пояснил Хиджиката на всякий случай.  
Она слабо улыбнулась, взялась за отвороты и свела их под горлом – тонкие пальцы на тёмной ткани казались белыми, как у юки-онны.  
Без камзола сразу стало холодно. Хиджиката встал и прошёлся туда-сюда, не столько, чтобы согреться, сколько, чтобы подумать.  
– Значит, Ямамото подозревал вас?  
– Наверное. Его хотели убить во сне, но с ним оказались его сторонники, их не смогли остановить.  
– Сколько людей прислали Юкимура?  
– Три десятка.  
Три десятка демонов – целая армия.  
– И что они планируют?  
Рицу пожала плечами, она вдруг стала вялой, словно от холода начала засыпать – ещё сильнее закуталась в камзол, спрятав лицо в воротнике.  
– Рассчитывали, что господин вернётся, ничего не подозревая, и будет убит на месте. Не знаю, что они станут делать теперь, это не важно.  
– Не важно, – повторил Хиджиката.  
С таким численным преимуществом они могли напасть открыто и победить. Казама… этот идиот был достаточно самонадеян, чтобы отправиться прямо в руки врага, даже зная о засаде. Амагири мог бы его отговорить – в обычное время. Но сейчас Казама должен быть в такой ярости, что никакие доводы на него не подействуют. Хиджикате вдруг стало плохо – к горлу подступил ком, и он с недоверием понял, что переживает. За Казаму. Переживает так сильно, что не может оставаться в стороне.  
– Рицу-сан, вы же можете вернуться?  
Она потёрлась щекой о ворот камзола, как кошка о подставленную руку, и не ответила. Хиджиката присел перед ней и взял за плечи.  
– Вы можете вернуться обратно? Не в любое место страны _они_ , а в имение? – Он вспомнил рассказы Ширануи и пояснил: – Куда-нибудь рядом с имением.  
– Так хорошо пахнет, – Рицу зарылась лицом в ткань, – сталью и кровью. Так и должен пахнуть мужчина.  
Она посмотрела на него, не как смотрели другие женщины – с лукавым вызовом – а спокойно и прямо. Ничего больше не сказала, но это было признание, и Хиджикате стало неловко.  
Ему нередко встречались женщины достаточно смелые, чтобы первыми признаваться в чувствах к мужчине. Некоторые из них не стеснялись сразу переходить от слов к делу, и его это ничуть не смущало. Но с Рицу было по-другому. Ещё когда она помогала ему, раненому, когда подолгу разговаривала с ним или с этой своей мягкой снисходительной нежностью смотрела, как он тренируется, – ещё тогда Хиджиката ломал голову над тем, как правильно ответить на её чувства, но так ничего и не придумал. Потому что, если бы Рицу призналась ему, это было бы по-настоящему, всерьёз, а он никогда ни от одной женщины не хотел ничего более серьёзного, чем обоюдное удовольствие. А уж теперь, когда они с Казамой...  
Мысли приняли неожиданный оборот, и Хиджиката поспешил встряхнуться.  
– Послушайте, – он наклонился и заглянул ей в лицо, – мне обязательно надо вернуться и как можно скорее. Я дал слово Казаме и не могу его нарушить, это вопрос чести, понимаете?  
Рицу выпростала руку из-под камзола и погладила его по щеке – пальцы были ледяные, как будто она держала их не под тёплой тканью, а в замёрзшей реке.  
– Мужчины, – Рицу покачала головой. – Вам ни в коем случае нельзя возвращаться, Тошизо-сан, иначе вас убьют.  
– Меня?  
– Вы – человек. Я слышала, как говорили, что если вы приедете вместе с господином, вас нужно убить у всех на виду, в назидание, – её голос надломился, и Хиджиката вдруг понял, что спокойствие и даже безмятежность Рицу были напускными. – Я просила за вас, объясняла, что вы нам не враг, а такая же жертва, как и мы, но никто не послушал. Потому я… мне пришлось предать…  
Хиджиката встал, посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Он до сих пор не спросил о самом важном, не задал вопрос, который напрашивался сразу – а ещё считал себя умным.  
– Рицу-сан, – она втянула голову в плечи, как почувствовав, что он хочет спросить: – кто ваш лидер? Кто возглавит клан, если Казаму убьют?  
Рицу опустила голову ещё ниже, вцепилась в камзол, словно так могла защититься.  
– Кацу-кун… – из её горла вырвалось сдавленное рыдание. – Мой сын.

Тонкая рубашка не спасала от пронизывающего ветра, но когда Хиджиката поёжился, это было совсем не из-за холода.  
Рицу низко опустила голову, спрятав лицо в вороте камзола – если она плакала, то так беззвучно, что не расслышать. Хиджиката сел рядом, но не стал ничего спрашивать, давая ей время прийти в себя. Ветки шептались и вздыхали над их головами, время тянулось медленно, минута за минутой, и наконец Рицу заговорила:  
– Вам должны были рассказать про моего мужа.  
– Да, я знаю, что он погиб в сражении с Юкимура.  
– Ложь, – отчеканила она, – от первого до последнего слова. Мой муж погиб ещё до сражения, наш господин убил его своею рукой – чтобы получить меня.  
Хиджиката мысленно пожелал покойному папаше Казамы весёлых развлечений в Аду.  
– Я из хорошей семьи, Тошизо-сан, – Рицу говорила тихо, устало, но спокойно, – мой отец занимал видное место в клане, но скончался, когда я была ребёнком, и некому было защитить меня. Жена господина к тому времени умерла родами, и он искал ей замену. Мне просто не повезло. Против своей воли мне пришлось стать любовницей господина, никто не знал об этом, кроме Ямамото-сэнсэя, который осматривал меня. Господин, видите ли, хотел убедиться, что я здорова и могу рожать.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал Хиджиката торопливо, – не обязательно переживать это заново.  
– Всё в порядке. Тогда мне было очень страшно и очень стыдно, но это случилось так давно, что воспоминания больше не ранят. Я уже оплакала свою прежнюю жизнь и похоронила свой позор.  
Хиджиката не знал, что на это можно ответить: он дотронулся до плеча Рицу и легонько сжал в знак поддержки. Та словно бы не заметила.  
– К счастью, мои мучения длились недолго, – продолжала она ровным спокойным тоном, – вскоре я забеременела, в положенный срок родила здорового красивого мальчика, и господин оставил меня в покое. Он даже решил позаботиться обо мне и поставил над слугами в имении. Все вокруг думали, что я родила ребёнка от покойного мужа, меня жалели и уважали, и со временем я научилась жить счастливо. Кацу-кун принёс мне счастье.  
– Значит, его не признали как наследника?  
Рицу покачала головой.  
– Ямамото-сэнсэй очень этого боялся и изо всех сил отговаривал господина от опрометчивых поступков. Долгое время Кацу-кун рос как обычный ребёнок, но потом господин поссорился с Чикаге-саном и разочаровался в нём. С того дня он приблизил Кацу-куна к себе и начал воспитывать, как своего. Не только Ямамото-сэнсэй, но и другие приближённые господина узнали правду, уверена, проживи он немного дольше, объявил бы Кацу-куна наследником перед всем кланом.  
– Но он не успел, да?  
Хиджиката вспомнил, как напрягся Казама, когда речь зашла о претендентах на место главы клана. И как Ширануи говорил, что старый хозяин не успел решить главную проблему. Столько мелочей всплывало в памяти, деталей, которые он тогда за неимением информации не мог понять – теперь все они сложились в одну картину.  
– Он скончался во сне, хотя еще вечером был бодр и здоров. Подозревали яд, но Ямамото-сэнсэй не нашёл следов отравления.  
Хиджикате это казалось очень подозрительным, но задавать вопросы он не стал – сейчас было не до того.   
– Я боялась за наши с Кацу-куном жизни, но Чикаге-сан оказался так добр, что не стал нас преследовать и позволил жить по-прежнему.  
Что ж, это было… действительно милосердно. Понятно, почему Казама их не изгнал – чтобы единокровный брат не стал знаменем для всех недовольных – но прикажи он убить Рицу с сыном, вряд ли кто-то осмелился бы ему перечить. Удивительное мягкосердечие, пусть и очень глупое. Хиджиката понял, что рад за Казаму, за то, что он не оказался хладнокровным убийцей женщин и детей.  
– И что случилось потом?  
Рицу подавила вздох.  
– Как вы поняли, жить по-прежнему не получилось. Чикаге-сан пропадал в мире людей, пустив дела на самотёк, недовольных становилось всё больше и они начали собираться вокруг Кацу-куна. Рассказывали ему, что старый господин именно его хотел видеть наследником, что из него выйдет лучший глава клана, который будет поддерживать традиции.  
А ещё из неопытного мальчишки получился бы удобный легкоуправляемый правитель.  
– Я пыталась объяснить Кацу-куну, что эти люди не желают ему добра, но он меня не слушал. – Рицу порывисто обернулась: – Вы должны понять, Кацу-кун совсем не плохой! Я воспитывала его скромным и тихим мальчиком…  
– Но в его возрасте хочется верить в свою исключительность и совсем не хочется прислушиваться к матери.  
В глазах Рицу заблестели слёзы.  
– Вы правы, он теперь слушает кого угодно, но не меня, считает себя слишком взрослым, а ведь ему всего пятнадцать!.. Он мнит себя ревнителем традиций и верит, что только ему под силу вернуть клану былую мощь.  
До Хиджикаты дошло. Тот юный заводила… не зря он напомнил ему Казаму – они были похожи не друг на друга, а на своего отца.  
– Его зовут Кацуки, да?  
Рицу всхлипнула.  
– Он напал на вас, простите, я не смогла его отговорить.  
Вслед за одним запоздалым осознанием следовало другое.  
– Так это вы позвали на помощь в тот раз?  
– Мне больше ничего не оставалось. Я готова была просить помощи даже у Ямамото, но повезло встретить Ширануи-сана. Кацу-кун вернулся таким рассерженным, жаловался, что его окружают одни трусы и предатели, а я молчала и не смела признаться, что сама предала его.  
– Вы не предавали, а защитили его от ужасной ошибки.  
Хиджиката попытался ободряюще похлопать её по плечу, но Рицу вывернулась, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Её глаза прозрачно сияли в свете луны, слёзы прочертили дорожки по бледным щекам.  
– А то, что я сделала сейчас? Разве это не предательство? Когда стало ясно, что он окончательно решил вас убить, и отговорить его не получится, я выскользнула из дома тайком и поспешила к Тропам. Я прождала возле леса целый день и готова была ждать, сколько понадобится, чтобы встретить вас и предупредить. А потом? Я собиралась доставить вас в мир людей и тут же вернуться, но не смогла. Я такая жалкая, глупая женщина! Просто не смогла оставить вас… не смогла…  
Она потянулась вперёд, Хиджиката немного наклонил голову и позволил их губам соприкоснуться.  
Рицу прильнула к нему, обняла за плечи, поцеловала с таким отчаянием, что он просто не мог не ответить. Она была лихорадочно-горячая, дрожащая от напряжения, Хиджиката погладил её по спине, успокаивая, провёл большим пальцем по мокрой щеке. Ему было до боли жаль эту несчастную женщину, которую жизнь сделала игрушкой в руках мужчин, но при всём желании он уже ничем не мог ей помочь. А Казаму ещё можно было спасти…  
Ну вот, он целовал красивую женщину, а сам мог думать только о Казаме – ниже падать было некуда.  
Рицу почувствовала, что мыслями он далеко, и отстранилась.  
– Такая глупая, – сказала она с горечью и отвернулась.  
Хиджиката попытался взять её за руку, но Рицу не позволила. Нужно было попробовать по-другому.  
– Рицу-сан, я благодарен за всё, что вы для меня сделали, – он наклонился вперёд, в попытке заглянуть ей в лицо, – но сейчас я должен вернуться.  
– Зачем? – она грустно улыбнулась. – Из-за обещания Чикаге-сану? Его всё равно убьют, и вы ничего не будете ему должны.  
Хиджикату передёрнуло от того, как легко и равнодушно это прозвучало.  
– Почему вы так думаете? Вы же сами предупредили его об опасности, теперь он не попадёт в ловушку.  
Её улыбка стала самую малость самодовольной.  
– А вот и нет. Он поверил мне, потому что знал – я никогда не пойду против Кацу-куна. Но теперь-то он думает, что я соврала, чтобы отвлечь внимание от вас, и значит, отправится домой, не ожидая нападения.  
Воистину, женщины могли быть по-настоящему пугающими.  
– Тогда мы тем более должны поспешить, чтобы спасти его.  
Рицу нахмурилась.  
– Я не стану этого делать. Даже ради вас. Пусть мне не нравится то, что затеял Кацу-кун, я не стану помогать его врагам.  
– Знаю, – Хиджиката всё-таки взял её за руку, преодолев слабое сопротивление. – И хочу спасти его – Кацуки-куна.  
Вот теперь она развернулась всем телом и, глядя в широко распахнутые, полные удивления глаза, Хиджиката понял, что выиграл.  
– Спасти? О чём вы говорите?  
Хиджиката взял Рицу за вторую руку, свёл вместе её ледяные ладони и накрыл своими.  
– Вы ведь не знаете, зачем мы с Казамой отправлялись в мир людей.  
Она едва заметно покачала головой.  
– Мы сражались с Юкимурой Кодо. – Рицу ахнула, отшатнулась, но он удержал её за руки. – Мы победили, Казама убил его. Каору, тот самый юноша, что вёл с вами переговоры от лица Кодо, тоже мёртв.  
По крайней мере, Хиджиката на это надеялся.  
– Вы понимаете, что это значит? – спросил он проникновенно. – Почему Юкимура взялись вам помогать?  
Взгляд Рицу блуждал, она пыталась осознать услышанное. Хиджиката встряхнул её за руки.  
– Ну же. Что говорил Каору?  
– Что… они хотят отомстить за уничтожение клана старому господину и Чикаге-сану, а потом жить как прежде, как… добрые соседи.  
Судя по тому, что писали в хрониках, Казама и Юкимура никогда не были добрыми соседями.  
– Но теперь-то они остались без господина, а у простых бойцов нет ни одной причины помогать вам. Уверен, за то время, что вы отсутствовали, они уже узнали дурные вести и покинули имение. Сколько у Кацу-куна бойцов?  
Она молчала, пришлось снова встряхнуть.  
– Рицу-сан. Сколько людей из клана на стороне Кацу-куна?  
– Н-не знаю… Около двадцати…  
– Тех, кто верен на словах. Когда дойдет до драки, их количество резко уменьшится. Казама легко справится с ними, он очень силён – Юкимура Кодо привёл целую армию, чтобы остановить его, и всё равно потерпел поражение.  
Рицу снова попыталась высвободить руки, и ему пришлось усилить хватку – не чтобы удержать, а чтобы не позволить шагнуть на Тропы в одиночку. Хиджиката не знал, как _они_ переходят между мирами, но в прошлый раз ей это удалось за один вдох.  
– Если всё пойдёт так, как сейчас, ваш сын обречён.  
Он говорил уверенно, но уверенности не чувствовал. Просчитать действия Казамы не получалось, тот мог повести себя сколь угодно безрассудно и умудриться сложить голову там, где кто-то менее смелый и самоуверенный сумел бы победить. Хиджиката понимал, что всё это слабо его касается, но… просто не мог остаться в стороне.  
– Кацу-кун!.. Нет!  
Рицу вскочила, и он встал вместе с ней:  
– Мы должны…  
– Нет.  
Она нахмурилась, силясь успокоиться – такая сила характера невольно восхищала.  
– Вы говорите правду? Тошизо-сан?  
– Я не лгу, – подтвердил Хиджиката, имея в виду смерть Кодо. Всё остальное было не ложью, а только предположениями, в правильности которых он почти не сомневался. Обманывать Рицу не хотелось, и он добавил: – Если бойцы Юкимура уйдут, сторонники Кацуки-куна обречены.  
Рицу зажмурилась.  
– Но тогда… что я могу сделать, чтобы спасти его?  
– Доверьтесь мне, – Хиджиката наклонился так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. – Доставьте меня в имение, и я смогу остановить Казаму, обещаю.  
– Вы? – она посмотрела недоверчиво. – Но что вы можете?.. Простите, но вы всего лишь человек.  
– Не совсем так.  
До сих пор Хиджиката не хотел прибегать к силе расецу, даже когда его жизнь подвергалась опасности, но сейчас сделал это, не задумываясь. Горячая волна пробежала по телу, пробрала дрожью от сердца до кончиков пальцев – знакомый прилив сил, за которым обычно следовала голодная слепая ярость. Но не на этот раз.  
Рицу ахнула, прижала пальцы ко рту.  
– Вы… так похожи на _они_ … Кто вы?  
Хиджикате захотелось увидеть себя со стороны – стали ли его глаза жёлтыми, как говорил Амагири, или остались алыми? От этого зависела, ни много ни мало, жизнь, теперь уже не только его.  
– Я человек, поверьте. Но я не слабый, – по наитию он опустился на колени и склонил голову. – Помогите мне вернуться, Рицу-сан, и я спасу вашего сына. Даю слово.


	8. 8

***

– А я-то чуть было не поверил, что старикан-Ямамото нас предал.  
– Сразу было понятно, что это ложь.  
– Если такой понятливый, чего молчал? Теперь Хиджиката из-за тебя отдувается.  
– Заткнитесь там, – бросил Казама недовольно.  
Он тоже поверил в предательство Ямамото, хотя и не мог найти ему объяснение – поверил Рицу. У него была веская причина ей верить, ведь он знал про её слабое место. Кацуки. Рицу ни за что бы его не бросила, и, увидев её одну, испуганную и обессилевшую, Казама ни на миг не усомнился, что случилась беда, и она просит помощи. Даже теперь он не мог понять, что двигало этой женщиной.  
Она бросила сына, чтобы похитить Хиджикату? Невозможно. Рицу не сделала бы этого, даже обезумев, как кошка по весне, – значит, Кацуки уже был в безопасном месте. Но это всё равно не укладывалось в голове. Рицу не могла не понимать, что после такого для них с сыном не будет безопасного места нигде в землях _они_ , и им придётся искать пристанище у людей. Неужели она обрекла себя и сына на изгнание из любви к человеку? Безумие. Казама сам натворил немало глупостей по той же причине, но никогда не зашёл бы так далеко. Чем больше он размышлял, тем бредовее это выглядело.  
Он прикусил губу и попытался посмотреть на ситуацию по-другому. Если бы переворот действительно произошёл – как это могло случиться? Без руководства Кодо или Каору рядовые бойцы не смогли бы взять хорошо укреплённое имение. Если оно и было захвачено, то изнутри. Казама хорошо понимал _они_ и знал, что те никогда не пойдут против законного правителя. Без главы не могло быть клана, и чтобы устроить переворот заговорщикам требовался другой глава, в котором течёт кровь Казама. Таких было всего двое.  
Ямамото отпадал сразу, потому что был бесплоден. Его жена некогда потребовала, чтобы её освободили от брака с неполноценным мужем, и Совет согласился. Во втором браке она родила здорового ребёнка, и это навсегда похоронило амбиции Ямамото, если таковые имелись. С тех пор он стал рьяным сторонником главы клана. Отец в ту пору, когда он ещё давал себе труд общаться с Казамой, говорил, что Ямамото – единственный их родственник, которому можно доверять. А со временем тот стал единственным живым их родственником – отец избавлялся от всех, в ком видел угрозу. Нет, Ямамото никак не мог возглавить переворот.  
Тогда оставался только Кацуки. Незаконнорожденный, но всё-таки родной сын предыдущего главы. Правильный сын.  
Казама заскрежетал зубами в бессильной злости. Больше всего выводила из себя неопределённость – он не привык к таким ситуациям и привыкать не хотел.  
– Боччан, не кисни! Ничего с ним не случится, такие, как он, умеют отделаться от навязчивой бабы. Мы с Амагири подумали, что завтра с утра надо будет отправиться на Озеро Жизни – предупредить ребят из Шинсенгуми. Что скажешь?  
Казама вынырнул из своих мыслей и огляделся. Они уже добрались до первой из деревень: тёмные силуэты домов проплывали мимо – тишина, покой, как и должно быть среди ночи. Казама поколебался, потом дёрнул за поводья, разворачивая коня.  
– Что вы задумали? – забеспокоился Амагири.  
– Просто будьте наготове, – приказал Казама на ходу.  
Пора уже было начать что-то делать. 

Копыта лошадей гулко стучали по утоптанной земле, когда они въехали на главную улицу. Вокруг царила тишина, даже собаки не лаяли – все в деревне крепко спали. Казаму таким было не обмануть. Его настоящая сила теперь была с ним, не сдерживаемая человеческой оболочкой, и он отчётливо слышал шорохи и мягкие шаги в тенях, чувствовал внимательные недобрые взгляды так же хорошо, как прикосновение.  
– Стой! Ни с места!  
Десяток мужчин выскочили с двух сторон из простенков между домами и окружили их, выставив нагинаты.  
Казама услышал, как щёлкают затворы револьверов, и скользит меч в ножнах.  
– Спокойно, – бросил он через плечо. – Они не враги.  
– А это мы сейчас выясним! – один из напавших, крестьянин, судя по одежде, задрал нагинату повыше: – Ты чьих будешь?  
– А что, есть варианты? – влез Ширануи.  
– А вас не разберёшь! – крикнул другой крестьянин. – То эти приедут, то те – нам никакие не нужны!  
– Да ты смельчак, говорить такое в лицо главе клана.  
Крестьянин ничуть не смутился.  
– Развелось вас, – он презрительно сплюнул, и остальные согласно закивали. – Нам теперь глава не указ…  
– Тише, Ниджиро!  
Вперёд протолкался плотный немолодой мужчина, одетый получше других, по виду – староста.  
– Что? Мы же уже всё решили.  
Староста отвесил незадачливому Ниджиро тумака:  
– Замолчи, идиот! Это действительно глава клана, я его видел, когда ездил в поместье.  
Он повалился на колени в пыль перед лошадью Казамы.  
– Простите его, господин, он у нас дурачок немного, – зашептал в сторону: – Да уберите же оружие, чтоб вас! – и тут же снова залебезил: – Я здешний староста, господин, мы все тут ваши верные слуги. Прошу…  
Крестьяне нерешительно выходили на свет. Здесь собралась вся деревня, даже женщины с детьми – одни недоверчивые испуганные лица, куда ни глянь. Мужчины опустили нагинаты, но всё ещё смотрели настороженно.  
– Что здесь произошло? – прервал Казама словоизлияния старосты.  
Тот подавился словами и как-то разом стух. Оглянулся на своих, ища поддержки, но все молчали. Староста сделал над собой усилие и заговорил.  
По его словам выходило, что около полудня в деревню явились двое на лошадях, заставили бросить работу, согнали всех на главной улице и объявили, что у клана теперь новый глава.  
– А вас назвали самозванцем, – влез болтливый Ниджиро.  
– Тише ты! – возмутился староста. – Господину неприятно такое слушать!  
– А ещё сказали, что если вас увидим, то должны схватить и доставить в поместье.  
Это уже был не Ниджиро, а другой болтун. Староста схватился за голову.  
– Зачем же такое рассказывать, оболтусы!  
– И сказали, что молодому господину подати надо платить в двойном размере.  
Толпа загудела.  
– Кто это был? – вмешался Амагири. – Как выглядели?  
Совместными усилиями крестьяне смогли вспомнить, что оба были хорошо одеты, при мечах, один «обычный», а другой «с пузом».  
– Но вы не подумайте, – снова засуетился староста, – мы не стали их слушаться и решили…  
– Решили, что вот где их двойной оброк! – всё тот же Ниджиро выругался так, что староста схватился за сердце.  
– Нет-нет, не в том дело! Мы решили хранить верность господину. Так и было, клянусь!  
– Всё в порядке, – вмешался Казама. – Я вижу, что вы верные подданные и не забуду вашу преданность. Амагири, Ширануи, поехали. – Он уже развернул коня, когда вспомнил кое о чём и остановился. – И обещаю, что размер податей не увеличится.  
Именно так сказал бы отец, понял он минуту спустя, когда они уже выезжали из деревни, провожаемые радостными выкриками. Отец был жесток и непреклонен с теми, кто мог дать отпор, но с простым людом всегда вёл себя благосклонно. Казаме это было противно, но стоило признать – именно поэтому из отца глава клана получился куда лучше, чем из него. 

– Значит, это всё-таки гадёныш-Кацуки.  
– Это было сразу понятно.  
– Знаешь, ты мне надоел.  
Всё-таки Кацуки. Казама не был уверен, на кого злится больше – на него или на себя.  
В своё время он легко мог избавиться от Рицу и Кацуки. Никто бы и слова не сказал, расправься он с любовницей отца и её щенком. Но он пожалел их, проявил слабость, которую как раз отец и осудил бы. Ямамото, кстати, тоже осуждал – сначала намекал, потом решился в открытую потребовать «решить эту проблему». «Я их не убью, – ответил ему Казама. – И никто не убьёт». Он почти не сомневался, что если бы не прямой запрет, Ямамото нашёл бы способ по-тихому избавиться от обоих.  
Да, в тот раз Казама защитил их – из глупой сентиментальности и необъяснимого чувства вины. И вот как они ему отплатили. Что ж, значит, на этот раз он не станет миндальничать, он расправится с ними жестоко и напоказ, чтобы никто больше не осмелился выступить против него. Сначала разберётся с мелкими сошками, а мальчишку оставит в живых – пока не найдёт Рицу. И вот тогда, на глазах у этой суки, он с удовольствием прирежет её щенка.  
Казама злорадно ухмыльнулся, но сладкие картины расправы над врагами сразу померкли, когда он задумался – где же искать Рицу. Она могла оказаться в любой точке Японии, и её поиски могли занять всю жизнь, если только Хиджиката не найдёт способ избавиться от неё…  
Казама понял, что снова забыл о насущных проблемах и думает о Хиджикате. Беспокойство за него сбивало с толку, не давало ни на чём сосредоточиться – делало слабым. Непривычное чувство, подобного которому Казама никогда не испытывал даже в самые худшие моменты. «Это и есть любовь?», – подумал он с отвращением и тут же отбросил саму мысль как невозможную и противоестественную. Он был привязан к Хиджикате, хотел его сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было в жизни, и по праву считал своим, но не любил, нет. Влюбиться в него было бы слишком унизительно, ведь Казама точно знал, даже не сомневался, что Хиджиката ничего подобного к нему не испытывает и испытывать не будет.  
– Кто-то впереди, – негромко сообщил Амагири. Действительно, от обочины к ним приближался незнакомец, до него оставалось не больше десятка шагов. Казама заметил бы его раньше, будь он способен сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме своих переживаний.  
Ширануи выехал вперёд так, чтобы загородить его собой.  
– Что за чудик, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Человек, спешивший к ним, был невысоким и плотным, он одной рукой придерживал норовивший съехать меч, а другой делал резкую отмашку, как будто это помогло бы бежать быстрее. Объёмистый живот колыхался при каждом движении. Выглядело это нелепо, но недавно Рицу тоже успешно обманула их, притворившись слабой и испуганной.  
Ширануи, наверное, тоже это вспомнил, потому что поднял револьвер.  
– Ещё шаг и стреляю.  
Толстяк на полном ходу рухнул на колени и поклонился так размашисто, что приложился лбом о землю.  
– Господин! Наконец-то мы вас нашли!  
– А? – только и смог выдать Ширануи.  
Толстяк выпрямился – на лбу у него так и отпечатался пыльный след – резво обернулся и замахал рукой.  
– Танума, это действительно он! Выходи, не бойся!  
От группы деревьев впереди отделились тёмные силуэты, и Амагири поспешил направить коня вперёд, чтобы загородить Казаму с другой стороны. Бесполезные и раздражающие меры безопасности: это оказался всего один человек, ведущий в поводу двух лошадей. Он тоже имел при себе меч, но, в отличие от своего товарища, был обычного телосложения.  
– Мы вас весь вечер прождали, – толстяк не замолкал ни на минуту, – боялись разминуться. Хорошо хоть, решили ждать до утра, а потом уже возвращаться. Вот удача-то!  
– Да заткнись ты! – не выдержал Ширануи. – Вы кто такие?  
– Тебе не кажется, что мы сегодня про них уже слышали?  
Они с Амагири переглянулись.  
– «Нормальный и с пузом»?  
– Точно.  
– Вот повезло-то! – не унимался толстяк. – Я же говорил, надо ждать столько, сколько придется.  
Его товарищ приблизился и склонился в почтительном поклоне.  
– Господин, рад видеть вас в добром здравии.  
– Хватит врать! – Ширануи направил на них револьверы. – Вы предатели.  
Толстяк смешно всплеснул руками.  
– Мы?! Да нет же, нас послал Ямамото-сан!  
– Так значит и он предатель?!  
– Он направил нас навстречу господину, чтобы предупредить об измене, – пояснил Танума.  
– Вы сами и есть изменники! Или хотите сказать, не вы разъезжали по деревням от имени Кацуки?  
– Это для того, чтобы крестьяне могли вас предупредить.  
– Да они нас чуть не убили!  
– Хватит, – сказал Казама. Он тронул поводья и выехал верёд, вынудив Амагири с Ширануи посторониться. Толстяк снова упёрся лбом в землю, второй, Танума, поклонился – как будто нарочно прятали лица.  
– Посмотрите на меня.  
Они послушались. Казама придирчиво их оглядел и понял, что не знает, но это само по себе мало что значило – он почти никого не знал в клане, кроме тех, с кем общался непосредственно.  
– Что вам приказал Ямамото?  
Они переглянулись.  
– Встретить вас, – осторожно начал Танума, – предупредить и отвести в безопасное место.  
– Он сам там будет?  
Танума кивнул.  
– Тогда ведите.  
– Это может быть ловушка, – негромко заметил Амагири.  
Казама потрогал рукоять меча:  
– Тем хуже для них. 

Ширануи не сдался так легко: он заставил Тануму и толстяка идти пешком впереди, а сам ехал следом с револьверами в руках.  
– И запомните: мне достаточно двинуть пальцем, как в ваших черепушках образуются маленькие дырочки, как раз под ваши маленькие мозги. Ни один мастер меча не обгонит пулю, так что даже не пытайтесь меня обмануть.  
Казаме было всё равно, едут они в ловушку или нет, его бы одинаково устроило как нападение врага, так и предательство друга – что угодно, лишь бы покончить с неопределённостью.  
Они прошли едва заметной тропинкой через пустынные поля до небольшого леса, пересекли его, выехали на залитый лунным светом холм и остановились. Ширануи присвистнул.  
Внизу раскинулся военный лагерь: с десяток костров, пару палаток, стреноженные лошади.  
– Добрались! – объявил толстяк с нескрываемой гордостью.  
Было чем гордиться: на глаз здесь собралось не меньше тридцати бойцов- _они_ – целая армия, с которой Казама легко смог бы вернуть власть над кланом. А в случае их предательства он бы гарантированно погиб.  
Казама хлестнул коня и начал спускаться с холма. 

В лагере их заметили, зашевелились: бойцы оставляли свои дела и подходили ближе. Казама слышал, как за спиной Амагири словно невзначай выдвигает меч из ножен, а Ширануи поигрывает револьверами. Он понимал их напряжение, но сам оставался спокоен: плохим или хорошим, но он был главой клана и не мог показать слабость. _Они_ столпились группками, глядели исподлобья, золотые глаза тускло поблёскивали – Казама не смотрел на них, проезжая мимо, только видел боковым зрением, как беловолосые головы склоняются в поклоне.  
– Господин…  
Ямамото вышел навстречу и глубоко поклонился.  
– С возвращением.  
– Ты хорошо постарался.  
– Благодарю, – Ямамото склонился ещё ниже. Толстяк подобрался к нему бочком.  
– Ямамото-сан, мы сделали всё, как вы сказали.  
– Хорошая работа.  
– Да что хорошего?! – взвился Ширануи. – Из-за тебя нас пытались убить.  
Ямамото едва удостоил его взглядом.  
– Прошу простить за это недоразумение. Я не нашёл другого способа предупредить об опасности. На случай если вы разминётесь с моими посланниками.  
– А слухи о повышении податей распространяли намеренно, – догадался Амагири. – Чтобы настроить против Кацуки.  
– Разумеется.  
Ямамото говорил медленно с паузами, это привычно раздражало, но в то же время успокаивало – как знак, что всё осталось по-прежнему.  
Казама спрыгнул с лошади и бросил поводья первому оказавшемуся поблизости _они_.  
– Что ж, Ямамото, введи меня в курс дела.  
Вместе они обошли лагерь. Пока Ямамото в своей неспешной манере рассказал обо всём, что успело случиться, Казама пытался оценить ситуацию. Лагерь охраняли часовые, все бойцы были хорошо вооружены, за границей света от костров стояли две тяжело гружённые крытые телеги с провиантом и оружием.  
– Сколько здесь бойцов?  
Ямамото, прерванный на середине фразы, осуждающе помолчал, но ответил без запинки:  
– Тридцать два. И ещё четверых я отправил к имению, следить за тем, что там происходит.  
– Разумно, – вынужден был признать Казама. Ямамото скромно потупился.  
– Это всё, что я могу сделать, дабы загладить вину. Бунт готовили в большой тайне. Я ничего не знал до последнего. Собрал нескольких верных людей, чтобы посоветоваться. Но уже было поздно. На нас напали и с таким перевесом, что о победе и думать не приходилось. Мы прорвались к конюшням и бежали. Как ни странно, нас не преследовали.  
– Потому что у них мало людей, не так ли?  
Он степенно кивнул.  
– Не более десяти. Их сила покоится на клинках Юкимура... Не хотите ли взглянуть кое на что?  
На окраине лагеря под присмотром часового обнаружились трое пленников, связанных и избитых. Ямамото взял у охранника факел и посветил на них.  
– Посмотрите на своего господина, которого вы предали.  
Двое послушались: они вздрагивали, щурились на свет и выглядели жалко. Судя по одежде – слуги. Казама мог каждый день проходить мимо них, но не обращать внимания.  
– Языки, которых нам удалось захватить, – пояснил Ямамото. – Не то чтобы они много знали. А вот с этим нам повезло.  
Он пихнул третьего пленника ногой, и тот неохотно поднял голову. Его избили так сильно, что ссадины и кровоподтеки до сих пор не сошли, а правый глаз заплыл и не открывался.  
– Из Юкимура, – похвастал Ямамото. – От него мы узнали, что их двадцать четыре. Серьёзная сила. Даже с теми бойцами, которых я сумел собрать, нам придётся нелегко.  
– Забудь о них, – сказал Казама. Пленник вздрогнул, и это навело его на неплохую идею. – Они ещё не знают, но их глава, Юкимура Кодо мёртв.  
Он полюбовался исказившимся лицом пленника и отвернулся.  
– Я сам его убил.  
Ямамото опешил.  
– А его сын? У него был сын.  
– Амагири прикончил сопляка, – вставил Ширануи. – Верно, Амагири?  
– Так и было.  
– Поэтому Юкимура нам не страшны, – заключил Казама. – Я закончу начатое отцом и уничтожу их клан под корень, чтобы даже памяти о них не осталось. Амагири.  
– Да?  
– Возьми этого, отведи за холм и убей.  
– Слушаюсь.  
Судя по почтительному виду, Амагири всё понял правильно – в отличие от Ямамото.  
– Он ещё может быть полезен…  
– Уже нет, – Казама взял его под руку и повёл к шатру. – Пойдём, нам есть, о чём поговорить.

 

Первое, что спросил Ямамото, как только они остались наедине:  
– Это правда? Про Кодо?  
– Абсолютная, – Казама навалился на низкий походный столик и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. – Он мёртв уже пятый день. Ублюдок смеялся, даже когда я проткнул его мечом, теперь-то понятно – почему.  
Ямамото выглядел непривычно взволнованным.  
– Так вот зачем вы ездили в мир людей. Я думал… – он смешался.  
– Что я опять занимаюсь глупостями, – закончил Казама. – Давай, не стесняйся.  
Ямамото почуял насмешку и обиженно поджал губы.  
– Я не стану ничего говорить о ваших действиях. Вы знаете всё, что я скажу. Но если бы только вы прислушались к моим советам. Насчёт той женщины и её выродка.  
Казама разозлился. Он сам достаточно винил себя за мягкотелость – не хватало выслушивать упрёки от других.  
– Что-то ты не спешил высказать неодобрение отцу, когда он решил её обрюхатить.  
– Но я высказывал! – Ямамото даже голос повысил, что для него было редкостью. – Много раз. Убеждал, что это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Даже объяви он Кацуки наследником, нашлись бы недовольные. Это привело бы к расколу клана. Но он не желал меня слушать.  
– Хоть в чём-то мы похожи, – пробормотал Казама.  
Ямамото не заметил насмешку. Он распалился, вспоминая прошлое, и заговорил быстро, реже делая паузы:  
– Я не раз думал сам избавиться от ребёнка, но господин мне бы этого не простил, – на его щеках выступил гневный румянец. – Он не понимал, и вы не понимаете, что я всегда оставался верен клану, моя преданность… – Ямамото с трудом выдохнул. Он стал таким багровым, что Казама забеспокоился, как бы его не хватил удар. – Мне всё равно, кому служить, пока это кто-то из рода Казама, но я никогда не склонюсь перед незаконнорождённым. Господин считал, что это не стоит внимания, он думал, что все смирятся с его волей из страха перед ним. Он посмеялся над моими опасениями, поэтому мне пришлось…  
– Что?  
Ямамото заморгал.  
– Что ты сделал? – повторил Казама.  
– Я…  
Он промокнул выступившую на лбу испарину. Казама ждал, постукивая пальцами по столу, но Ямамото быстро пришёл в себя.  
– Я не сделал ничего предосудительно, – он выдал это со своим обычным достоинством, только паузу сделать забыл. – Я всегда действовал в интересах клана, мне не в чем себя упрекнуть.  
– И остановимся на этом, – с нажимом сказал Казама. – Не вынуждай меня ворошить прошлое, Ямамото.  
Лекарь покорно склонил голову. Лысый череп заблестел, и Казаму вдруг пронзила ненависть, острая и тонкая как игла.  
Он всегда подозревал, что со смертью отца не всё чисто: слишком уж внезапно и своевременно тот умер, но не хотел в этом разбираться. Но одно дело – подозревать, другое – знать точно, а Ямамото практически проговорился. Казама никогда не скорбел по отцу и не собирался сожалеть о нём, но и отгородиться от этого знания не мог. Игла кольнула и исчезла, но рана осталась.  
– Прошу простить, – прошелестел Ямамото, – я забылся.  
Казама не ответил. Они сидели в напряжённой тишине, пока за пологом шатра не послышались шаги и бряцание оружия.  
– Я вхожу, – сообщил Амагири.  
Казама только взглянул на него и понял, что всё получилось.  
– Мне очень жаль, – сообщил тот с каменным лицом, – но я упустил пленника. Он сумел освободиться и бежать, я искал его, но не нашёл.  
– Отлично, – одобрил Казама. – Зови Ширануи, время обсудить нашу стратегию.

Юкимура ушли за час до рассвета: ворота открылись, чтобы пропустить их, и сразу захлопнулись, а они, сбившись плотным строем, направились по дороге, ведущей к Тропам. Им не препятствовали. Казама для себя решил, что всё равно найдёт их всех и перебьёт, чтобы не осталось даже воспоминаний об этом проклятом клане, но сейчас ему предстояло разобраться с кланом собственным.  
Когда небо на востоке начало светлеть, он во главе маленького отряда подъехал к воротам и потребовал впустить его. Никто не ответил, за стенами имения царила тишина, но Казаму это не смутило. Он громогласно заявил, что является единственным законным главой, пристыдил тех, кто готов пойти за незаконнорожденным мальчишкой, и даже пообещал, что помилует тех, кто решит сдаться сам. Он бы и не такое сказал, лишь бы отвлечь внимание от отряда, который во главе с Ширануи и Амагири подбирался к имению с другой стороны.  
Запасных ходов и задних ворот здесь не было, но перелезть через высокую стену смог бы любой крепкий мужчина – при условии, что защитники его не заметят. А они не заметили бы – их было мало, и все они сейчас внимательно слушали Казаму.  
Он успел немного охрипнуть, когда в тишине ночи громыхнул одиночный выстрел – сигнал от Ширануи, что им удалось попасть внутрь. Казама тут же поднял руку, и его бойцы выступили вперёд с луками наготове. Пропитанную горючей смесью паклю, мгновенно подожгли от факелов, и десяток стрел пересёк ночное небо по красивой дуге, чтобы упасть за стеной. Казама не собирался сжигать собственный дом, только хотел посеять панику, и это ему удалось на славу. За стенами имения послышались крики и звон стали. Казама нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по луке седла, но ничего не мог сделать, пока ворота оставались закрыты. Он хотел скомандовать второй залп, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять, но Ямамото отговорил.  
Прошло минут десять, но для него – всё равно что десять часов – когда засовы загромыхали, и ворота начали медленно открываться. Казама тут же пустил лошадь с места галопом и первым ворвался в имение.  
Здесь кипел бой. Предатели старались подороже продать свои жизни, но и кроме них в доме было полно слуг и женщин, которые бестолково метались по двору, то ли пытаясь тушить огонь, то ли надеясь спрятаться. Кто-то сражался один на один, на кого-то навалились впятером, кто-то пытался сбежать, и за ним гнались через дом, выбивая сёдзи. Отовсюду неслись крики ярости и боли, предсмертные хрипы, женские рыдания. Небо уже серело, но внутри стен имения всё ещё царила ночь. Огонь выхватывал из темноты искажённые лица, скрючившихся, дрожащих людей, переломанную мебель. Казама навсегда запомнил это: как шёл сквозь пляшущие тени по своему дому, переступая через трупы и обрушенные сёдзи.  
– Боччан!  
Ширануи, весёлый, оскаленный, с кровавой царапиной на щеке, вынырнул из темноты. За ним следовал Амагири, как всегда невозмутимый.  
– Дело сделано! – объявил Ширануи. – Всех перерезали.  
Ямамото поморщился. Смешное лицемерие, учитывая, что это он предложил не брать пленных: для «облегчения жизни», как он выразился. Казнить сразу столько _они_ было бы нелегко, другое дело – убить в бою. Старейшины при всём желании не смогли бы обвинить Казаму в жестокости.  
– Среди убитых нет зачинщиков, – сообщил Амагири. – Возможно, они ушли с Юкимура.  
Казама недовольно цыкнул.  
– Ширануи, прикажи обыскать имение. И пусть слуги потушат огонь наконец.  
Тот шутливо отсалютовал.  
– Понял.  
– Амагири…  
Казама хотел и ему дать распоряжение, но тут к ним подбежали старые знакомые: толстяк и его «нормальный» друг, Танума.  
– Господин, мы их нашли!  
Кацуки и ещё трое оборонялись в одной из дальних комнат, где была деревянная стена. Никто не мог напасть на них со спины, но и выбраться отсюда им бы уже не удалось – они это понимали и сражались отчаянно.  
Всех защитников Кацуки уже ранили, но они всё равно старались загородить его собой и не думали сдаваться, хотя против них было не меньше десятка бойцов.  
– Все назад, – приказал Казама, проходя в комнату.  
Бойцы послушно расступились, а Ямамото поспешил прижаться к стене. Казама вышел вперёд и остановился в трёх шагах от Кацуки.  
– Какое короткое и бесславное правление у тебя получилось, – протянул он с издёвкой.  
Мальчишка вспыхнул, но не нашёл, что ответить.  
– И стоило это того? Те, кто обещал тебе поддержку, сбежали, а сам по себе ты никому не нужен.  
– Кацуки-сама, – напряжённо сказал один из _они_ , – отойдите.  
Все троё выступили вперёд, подняв мечи. Этих Казама знал – самураи клана, служившие ещё отцу. Он отступил, обнажая меч, и поманил их другой рукой, чтобы не мешкали. Услышал движение за спиной и скомандовал:  
– Не вмешивайтесь!  
Из уважения к былым заслугам он собирался убить их лично.  
Первый – когда-то он держал повод приземистой лошадки, на которой гордо восседал пятилетний наследник – атаковал простым прямым ударом. Обманный манёвр, чтобы отвлечь от двух других, напавших сбоку. Казама выхватил ножны и пихнул одного в живот, чудом уклонившись от скользнувшего вдоль щеки меча. Противник слишком понадеялся на этот удар, качнулся, Казама подставил ему подножку и, когда он открылся, всадил меч в грудь. Успел увидеть искаженное от боли и ярости лицо – правый глаз, закрытый повязкой, тот когда-то потерял, защитив отца от подосланного убийцы – и с силой дёрнул меч на себя. Тело тяжело осело на пол, а Казама уже отшатнулся, избегая опасного выпада. Первый наседал на него с сильными и быстрыми ударами, вынудив уйти в оборону, а второй кружил рядом, выбирая время для атаки. Казама шагнул в сторону, оказавшись между ними. Они приняли это за удачный момент и набросились на него одновременно – он принял оба клинка на скрещенные меч и ножны, вовремя отступил, чтобы сохранить равновесие, выждал ровно столько, сколько хватило на вдох, и оттолкнул их мечи. Первый не успел закрыться, и Казама резанул его поперёк груди: располосовал глубоко между рёбер, а когда тот упал на колени, одним ударом снёс голову.  
Остался последний противник: ещё один старый знакомый из телохранителей отца. С этим пришлось повозиться – он не вступал в прямую драку, кружил по комнате и осторожничал. Пришлось сделать вид, что споткнулся, чтобы вынудить его перейти в атаку. Казама расправился с ним за два выпада: сначала отрубил руку с мечом, а потом проткнул сердце и шагнул в сторону, позволив упасть лицом вниз.  
Он остановился, с усилием переводя дыхание, и посмотрел на мёртвые тела у своих ног. Эти трое верно служили отцу и могли бы так же верно служить ему, если бы не амбиции Кацуки и не интриги Кодо и не его собственное легкомыслие.  
Казама перевёл взгляд на Кацуки.  
– Как думаешь, кто их убил: я или ты?  
Мальчишка был бледен, губы у него дрожали, и он тоже смотрел на мёртвых – с таким недоверием, будто ждал, что они сейчас поднимутся, как ни в чём не бывало. Казама резким движением отряхнул меч. Тяжёлые капли крови брызнули на пол, заставив Кацуки вздрогнуть.  
– Теперь ты остался один, – напомнил Казама. – Давай, позови на помощь мамочку.  
Мальчишка смешно вскинулся, свёл брови, в глазах наконец-то появилось ещё что-то, кроме изумления: злость.  
– Я и сам могу себя защитить!  
Он всё ещё был бледен, но, когда взялся за меч, его руки не дрожали, и Казама почувствовал смутную гордость. В их жилах текла одна кровь, и пусть ему это совсем не нравилось, он всё-таки был рад, что в его роду нет трусов.  
– Тогда иди и докажи это, – сказал Казама. 

Оглянувшись ненадолго, он увидел, что в комнату набилось ещё больше народа – уже не только бойцы, но слуги и даже заплаканные женщины. Ямамото стоял ближе всех и наблюдал с нездоровым любопытством, Амагири же выглядел недовольным, насколько по нему можно было судить. Казама догадался, что это Ямамото нагнал побольше зрителей – свидетелей расправы над предателями. В чём-то это было понятно и даже правильно, но всё равно вызывало отвращение.  
– Наш народ ценит силу, – Казама повысил голос, чтобы услышали даже те, кто столпился в коридоре. – Слабый не может быть главой клана.  
Он перешагнул через труп и прошёл дальше, вынудив Кацуки развернуться – теперь они оказались у дальней от входа стены, боком к зрителям. Здесь не было мёртвых тел и потёков крови на полу, и хватало места для манёвра – идеальная сцена.  
Кацуки принял стойку, перехватив меч обеими руками, повёл клинком туда-сюда – бессмысленная уловка новичка. Сделал шажок, другой и с криком бросился в бой. Он был неплох – сильный, быстрый и хорошо обученный. Ему не хватало выдержки и умения оценить противника, которые приходят с опытом. Еще немного времени, побольше настоящих, а не тренировочных боёв, и он стал бы хорошим воином однажды… то есть никогда, потому что он был обречён умереть сегодня.  
Два выпада, недурственный финт, одна слишком рискованная атака – и меч Кацуки покатился по полу, а сам он отпрянул, моргая и явно не понимая, как это получилось.  
Казама слышал сдержанный одобрительный гул, но в сторону зевак не смотрел и нападать не спешил.  
– И это всё, на что ты способен? Давай, докажи, что те, кто погиб сегодня, умерли не зря.  
Кацуки поспешно подобрал меч, выдохнул и снова атаковал. «Спёкся», – подумал Казама презрительно. Мальчишка наносил удары беспорядочно и уже начал выдыхаться. Казама решил, что пора заканчивать, ему совсем не улыбалось прослыть пожирателем младенцев. Меч легко прошёл сквозь неумелую защиту, Казама метил в сердце, но Кацуки проявил недюжинную прыть и успел загородиться. Он отскочил, зажимая плечо, правая рука обвисла плетью. Казама поморщился – получилось неудачно.  
– Собираешься сдаться? – этого как раз не хотелось бы, и он позволил себя издевательскую ухмылку. – Решай – будешь сражаться или умрёшь, как трус.  
Было шумно: люди переговаривались, кто с одобрением, кто со страхом, их голоса сливались в один раздражающий ропот. Кацуки обернулся на них, потом быстро глянул на Казаму.  
– Почему медлишь? – спросил он вдруг. Голос срывался, но звучал уверенно. – Тебе же не впервой убивать родственника.  
По комнате пронеслись шепотки, и Казама мысленно выругался. Сам виноват, нужно было заканчивать раньше, а теперь даже этот сосунок понял, что из представления можно извлечь выгоду.  
– Что ты несёшь? – спросил он холодно.  
У Кацуки дрогнули губы, лицо исказилось, и он выпалил, отчаянно и пронзительно:  
– Ты убил отца!  
Шум поднялся невообразимый, или это кровь загудела в ушах.  
– Молчать! – заорал Ямамото. Когда он говорил спокойно, это звучало внушительно, но стоило повысить голос, как он сорвался на визг. – Не смей наговаривать на господина!  
– Это правда! Отец хотел объявить меня наследником, но вдруг заболел и умер в один день. Это ты его отравил, я знаю, мне говорили!  
Ямамото задохнулся от возмущения.  
– Ты дерзкий мальчишка!  
Люди вставали на цыпочки, чтобы увидеть происходящее через головы других. Амагири поглядывал на них беспокойно, но ничего не предпринимал, да и что он мог сделать – не он был участником представления.  
Казама вышел вперёд, и все замолчали.  
– Ямамото-сэнсэй, это правда? Вы отравили отца?  
Ямамото не был дураком – он всё понял. Кровь отхлынула от его лица, глаза округлились, он начал пятиться, но не успел.  
– Госпо…  
Меч вошёл в живот глубоко и мягко, упёрся в кость, но Казама надавил на рукоять, протолкнув дальше. Ямамото беспомощно взмахнул руками и обвис, обмяк на клинке всем весом. Казама повернул лезвие, чтобы наверняка, и плавно потащил меч на себя. Тучное тело качнулось, осело сначала на колени – Ямамото ещё шевелил губами, но глаза уже остекленели – и повалилось ничком. Он был мёртв. Игла ненависти, уколовшая сердце, исчезла, и сразу стало легче.  
Из-под трупа быстро растекалась кровь, Казама брезгливо отступил и обвёл взглядом всех, кто был в комнате. Их заметно поубавилось, многие поспешили выйти в коридор, остальные теснились ближе к выходу.  
– Так я поступаю с предателями, – объявил Казама. Под его взглядом мужчины и женщины поспешно склоняли головы. – И с тобой будет так же, – добавил он, уже обращаясь к Кацуки.  
Тот сглотнул и снова выставил перед собой меч, обхватив рукоять скользкими от крови пальцами. Рана уже начала заживать, но свободно двигать рукой он ещё не мог.  
В комнате опять стало шумно, но Казама не обратил внимания. Он помнил, как впервые увидел единокровного брата неполные пять лет назад: Кацуки было десять, худенький и лохматый, он смотрел снизу вверх с детским любопытством, совершенно без страха. Казама уже не смог бы сказать, о чём думал тогда и что собирался делать, но помнил, как протянул руку и потрепал его по мягким лёгким волосам.  
Сейчас Кацуки тоже смотрел без страха – с отчаянием и злостью. Он ещё мог считаться ребёнком, но сам влез в серьёзные игры, сам захотел, чтобы его считали взрослым. Забавный щенок вырос в молодого волка и уже не вызывал жалости.  
Казама поднял меч.  
– Нет!  
Рицу метнулась между ними, вцепилась в Кацуки, обхватила обеими руками и загородила собой.  
– Мама? – пискнул тот.  
– Нет, – повторила Рицу. – Пожалуйста…  
Она смотрела мимо, на кого-то ещё. Казама резко обернулся. Рука вскинула меч почти без его участия, инстинктивно, но он уже знал, кого увидит.  
– Не надо, – сказал Хиджиката. – Хватит смертей на сегодня. 

Казама шевельнул губами, сам не зная, что хочет сказать.  
Хиджиката стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, слегка улыбаясь. Его волосы стремительно темнели, белый цвет стекал к кончикам, как смытая водой краска.  
Комната опустела: всех зевак как ветром смело, и Амагири встал в дверях, загородив проём широкими плечами.  
– Я попросил, чтобы нам не мешали, – пояснил Хиджиката.  
От его голоса и улыбки что-то таяло в груди. Напряжение, которое Казама чувствовал с тех пор, как обернулся и увидел пустую дорогу позади, исчезло, но легче не стало. Захотелось схватить Хиджикату, стиснуть в объятиях – убедиться, что он настоящий, что никуда не денется. Такое сильное желание, что пальцы задрожали.  
Казама понял, что если хотя бы коснётся его сейчас, то сделает что-то очень глупое, жалкое и позорное. Он даже шагнул назад, чтобы избежать искушения.  
– Ты?..  
– В полном порядке.  
– Почему расецу?  
Хиджиката провёл ладонью по волосам.  
– Для маскировки, чтобы твои ребята не убили на месте. В темноте подробностей не разглядеть, и меня приняли за своего. – Он улыбнулся чуть шире. – Вижу, с переворотом ты справился. Я рад.  
– Я вполне способен решить свои проблемы без твоей опеки.  
– Не сомневаюсь в этом.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
– Тошизо-сан, – позвала Рицу, и Казама снова вспомнил о её существовании.  
– А ты наглая, – процедил он со сдержанной злостью. – Явиться сюда… ты правда рассчитываешь уцелеть?  
Рицу не ответила, только притиснула Кацуки к себе так, что он и шевельнуться не мог.  
– Отпусти, – приказал Казама. – Позволь сыну умереть достойно.  
Хиджиката встал между ними.  
– Подожди, давай поговорим.  
Первая радость схлынула, и Казама снова смог рассуждать хладнокровно. Нетрудно было догадаться, почему они вернулись. Сразу вспомнилось, что Рицу всегда вилась возле Хиджикаты, а тот принимал это благосклонно: в конце концов, он был падок на женщин, а Рицу – всё ещё недурна собой.  
– Она умеет быть убедительной, да? Отцу тоже нравилось.  
Хиджиката нахмурился.  
– Рицу-сан любезно доставила меня к имению и помогла попасть внутрь, потому что я беспокоился за тебя и не мог ждать дольше.  
Это было приятно – что он беспокоился, но Казама не позволил сбить себя с толку.  
– И что она попросила за свою любезность?  
– Защитить Кацуки-куна.  
Казама презрительно рассмеялся, но Хиджикату это не смутило.  
– Я пообещал, что уговорю тебя отпустить их.  
– Ты хоть знаешь…  
– Кто отец Кацуки-куна? Да.  
– Тогда я не стану объяснять, почему не могу оставить его в живых.  
– Рицу-сан и Кацуки-кун уйдут в мир людей, они не станут тебе помехой, обещаю.  
– Как легко ты раздаёшь обещания, хотя с последствиями придётся иметь дело не тебе, а мне.  
Казама хотел добавить, что эти двое уже раз предали и нарушили уговор, что им больше нет веры, и его милосердие тоже имеет пределы, но вовремя остановился. Неважно, что он скажет, какие аргументы приведёт – Хиджиката нашёл бы что ответить, они бы начали спорить, цепляясь слово за слово, всё дальше уходя от начальной темы до тех пор, пока он не растерял бы всю злость. И тогда ему стало бы сложно убить женщину и глупого юнца, он знал за собой эту слабость – и Хиджиката знал. Хиджиката знал его слишком хорошо, иногда это радовало, но чаще бесило, как сейчас.  
Казама криво улыбнулся.  
– Неужели ты действительно рассчитывал, что я поддамся, если хорошенько попросить?  
Хиджиката мгновенно заметил изменение в его настроении и сам подобрался.  
– Нет, конечно, нет, – он взялся за меч и медленно потащил из ножен. – Я знал, что это не будет так легко.  
– Тошизо-сан, – всхлипнула Рицу.  
– Пожалуйста, не вмешивайтесь, – бросил Хиджиката, не обернувшись.  
Казама не мог поверить в происходящее.  
– Ты собираешься драться со мной? Ради этой бабы?  
Хиджиката опустил руку с мечом, повернул запястье, и по клинку заскользил тусклый блик.  
– Твой отец искалечил жизнь этой женщины, а Кодо сделал её сына заложником в своих играх. Они достаточно страдали, не находишь?  
Казама упрямо тряхнул головой. Может, раньше он и думал об этом, но сейчас ему было абсолютно наплевать.  
– Я предлагаю поединок, – Хиджиката улыбался, но смотрел серьёзно в упор. – Ты же любишь поединки.  
Ну конечно, поединок! Столько всего произошло, что Казама напрочь забыл о нём, и столь многое изменилось, что он уже не хотел драться. Если бы события шли своим чередом, он бы не стал об этом напоминать, но раз Хиджиката сам начал… тем хуже для него.  
– Поединок, значит, – Казама тоже улыбнулся, хотя совсем не чувствовал веселья. – И каковы ставки?  
– Если я одержу верх, ты отпустишь Рицу-сан с Кацуки-куном и не будешь их преследовать.  
– А если проиграешь?  
Казама знал, что он предложит, и от одной мысли – от предвкушения – в груди заныло болезненно и сладко.  
Хиджиката ответил без колебаний, значит, всё продумал заранее:  
– Если проиграю, останусь здесь, сколько пожелаешь.  
– А если пожелаю, чтобы навсегда?  
Он спокойно кивнул.  
– Значит, так тому и быть. Я держу слово, ты знаешь.  
Казама сглотнул. Это было не так хорошо, как он надеялся, но тоже неплохо. Он ведь этого и хотел втайне, чтобы Хиджиката остался с ним, чтобы у них было больше времени, но понимал, что это невозможно – Хиджиката взвалил на себя слишком много обязательств, он бы ни за что не отказался от того, что считал своим долгом.  
И раз он ставил такое на кон, это могло значить только одно: Рицу для него стала важнее, чем вся его жизнь.  
– Хорошо, – губы двигались как деревянные. – Сам напросился.  
Рицу поспешно засеменила в сторону, волоча за собой Кацуки.  
– Амагири, – бросил Казама, – присмотри, чтобы наш приз не сбежал.  
Когда он победит, Рицу ещё пожалеет, что затеяла это, что не позволила убить себя и сына сразу.  
– Они не сбегут, – вмешался Хиджиката. – Незачем.  
Он повернулся боком, поднял меч на уровень груди и слегка согнул колени.  
– В самом деле, – протянул Казама. Слова отдавались горечью на языке. – Зачем им сбегать, ведь ты так отчаянно хочешь их защитить.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты их убил.  
– Это я уже понял.  
Хиджиката одарил его своим любимым «я имею дело с идиотами» взглядом. Собрался что-то сказать, но передумал и покачал головой:  
– Ты ошибаешься.  
– В чём же?  
Казама успел отбить удар каким-то чудом. Лицо обдало ветром, клинки заскользили друг по другу с такой силой, что посыпались искры, его качнуло, пришлось поспешно шагнуть назад, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
– Во всём, – ответил Хиджиката, – например, в оценке противника.  
В полутьме его глаза отливали золотом.

– Что с тобой случилось? – Казама не сразу поверил в то, что видит.  
Хиджиката улыбнулся уголком рта:  
– А сам как думаешь?  
Он отпрыгнул, моментально сгруппировался и атаковал снова. Не имело смысла задавать вопросы: его сила ощущалась физически, яркая и горячая, как пламя. Значит, Амагири был прав.  
– Я рад, – Казама отбил меч широким взмахом, вынудив Хиджикату пригнуться. – Рад, что больше не нужно сдерживаться.  
Сталь вспыхнула перед глазами: Хиджиката ушёл от удара и сделал выпад снизу.  
– Не сдерживайся, а то моя победа будет слишком простой.  
Казама засмеялся. Подозрения и ревность забылись, отступили перед чистым, весёлым азартом. Он так долго ждал возможности сразиться в полную силу, всё остальное в сравнении ничего не значило.  
Клинки скользили друг по другу, и ему впервые за всех стычки приходилось прикладывать серьёзное усилие, чтобы не отступить. Если раньше сила Хиджикаты была факелом, то теперь стала костром.  
– Не задавайся, – Казама надавил ладонью на незаточенную сторону клинка. – А то победа не доставит мне удовольствия.  
Он вложил в движение всю свою мощь, плавно, но неуклонно давя на их скрещённые мечи. Хиджиката закусил губу, мускулы на шее вздулись, но он не мог противостоять этой силе. Его клинок дрожал, ноги скользили по полу – Казаме и самому нелегко давалось противостояние, мышцы ныли от напряжения, но он знал, что сильнее, и что Хиджикате не выстоять.  
Тот и не пытался.  
Казама уже готов был праздновать победу, когда Хиджиката вдруг взял и отпустил меч. Сопротивление исчезло, не ожидавший такого Казама буквально упал вперёд, а Хиджиката атаковал.  
Человек не увернулся бы, даже Казама сумел лишь немного отклониться в сторону, и получил ножнами не в живот, а в рёбра. Это тоже было больно. Удар отбросил его в сторону. Казама наугад ударил мечом, оттолкнулся ладонью от пола, почувствовал движение перед лицом и кувыркнулся через голову. Опёрся на колено и выпрямился – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть планирующие на пол светлые пряди. Потрогал срезанную чёлку.  
– Это случайно, – поспешил сказать Хиджиката.  
Казама подобрал меч и встал.  
– Ты за это заплатишь.  
– Всё равно же обратно отрастут.  
– Дорого заплатишь, – пообещал Казама.  
Ему было весело и легко, его распирало от предвкушения и радости. Бок ныл, каждая мышца натянулась, он знал, что это лишь начало, что бой не будет ни коротким, ни простым, и это было прекрасно.  
На плече Хиджикаты сквозь одежду проступала кровь. Казама осклабился.  
– Ты же помнишь, что мой меч может ранить расецу.  
– Помню. Нечестно играешь.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я пошёл на уступки? Разве ты не стал более сильным теперь?  
Хиджиката кивнул:  
– Сильнее, быстрее и могу превращаться, сколько захочу. Усовершенствованная версия.  
– Ты должен быть мне благодарен.  
Хиджиката презрительно фыркнул. Казама не сомневался, что ему тоже весело.  
Они кружили по комнате, внимательно следя друг за другом. Хиджиката покачивал мечом, будто от скуки, но Казама знал, что он так отвлекает внимание.  
– Надеешься, что у меня закружится голова?  
Хиджиката снисходительно улыбнулся и сделал ещё шаг. Половицы скрипнули, он вспрыгнул на стену, с силой оттолкнулся и обрушился сверху. Казама перехватил меч за рукоять и лезвие, выставив над собой, согнул колени, чтобы смягчить удар, и всё равно ощущение было такое, словно его приложили огромным молотом. Запястья заныли, боль отдалась в плечи, по доскам пола побежали трещины. Хиджиката давил сверху, скалясь, как безумный: глаза сверкали, волосы развевались – он стал так похож на _они_ … Будь Хиджиката _они_ , можно было бы сражаться вечно.  
Пол не выдерживал их силу, половицы проседали. Казаму качнуло. Уже теряя равновесие, он сам отклонился назад ещё сильнее и перебросил Хиджикату через себя.  
Судя по звуку, того сильно приложило, но он мигом перекатился, и меч Казамы безобидно вонзился в пол рядом. Хиджиката выбросил ногу, целя в колени, и вынудил его отступить.  
Они снова встали друг напротив друга. Казама чувствовал приятную усталость, которая только сильней раззадоривала. Хиджиката сдул упавшую на лоб прядь, кровь на его рукаве уже подсохла.  
Казама ждал, что он атакует, но Хиджиката не двигался. Не мог же он устать так быстро?  
– Не рассчитывай меня утомить, это провальная тактика.  
Хиджиката не смутился.  
– Есть много способов тебя утомить, и это – не один из них.  
От такого неприкрытого намёка Казама опешил, а когда сообразил, что это уловка, стало поздно.  
Меч свистнул в воздухе и вонзился в стену позади него. Казама дёрнул головой в сторону недостаточно быстро, и лезвие проехалось по щеке в пародии на ласку. Кожу стянуло холодом, а следом обдало жаром, но не было времени даже дотронуться до раны, потому что Хиджиката атаковал. С одними ножнами, но он выбрал идеальный момент, когда Казама ненадолго растерялся.  
И всё равно это было безумием. Казама загородился локтем, скрипнул зубами от боли, когда конец ножен ударил в кость, правой рукой перехватил левую Хиджикаты и резко выкрутил. Тот зашипел и впечатал каблук ему в ногу. Они боролись, переступая на месте. Наконец Казама с силой приложил Хиджикату о стену, стиснул его правую руку, так, чтобы и двинуться не мог, и навалился всем телом.  
Они оказались ближе некуда, так близко, что сбивчивое дыхание Хиджикаты щекотало кожу. Казама вжал его в стену, грудь к груди, бёдра к бёдрам, почувствовал жар разгорячённого тела, услышал, как быстро бьётся сердце. Горло перехватило от восхитительного ощущения своей абсолютной власти, он крепче стиснул его руку, впился пальцами в запястье, зная, что останутся синяки. Хиджиката вздрогнул, болезненно выдохнул, и у Казамы мурашки по спине побежали от восторга, от того, что Хиджиката вздрагивал и дышал чаще по его воле – под ним.  
– Сдаёшься?  
Ему самому не понравилось, как это прозвучало – хрипло и слишком интимно. Но что он мог сделать: этот бой будоражил и возбуждал, и Казама почти забыл, что где-то рядом ещё есть Амагири и Рицу с Кацуки. Если бы Хиджиката сдался, он бы завалил его и взял прямо здесь, на окровавленном полу. И Хиджиката это знал.  
– Ты такой наивный.  
Он глянул сквозь ресницы, глаза были тёмными, как старая медь. Казама засмотрелся и слишком поздно заметил движение сбоку.  
Хиджиката, чтоб его, поднял левую руку, взялся за рукоять торчащего в стене меча и выдернул. Дерево жалобно застонало, щепки брызнули во все стороны, а Казама не успевал сделать уже ничего.  
В последний момент он рухнул на колени, буквально ощутив, как лезвие широким движением прошло над макушкой.  
– Так мне нравится больше, – с удовольствием сказал Хиджиката.  
Казама понял, что смотрит на него снизу вверх, и поспешил вскочить на ноги.  
– Мне надоело.  
Ему не надоело, но всё шло не так, как хотелось, как он представлял. Он хотел сражаться, забыть об окружающем мире и просто драться до победы. Но не получалось. Он не мог отвлечься от Хиджикаты, от его глаз, улыбки, силы – это сбивало с толку, мешало. Это было слабостью, а слабостей Казама себе не прощал.  
– Приготовься, – он направил остриё меча на Хиджикату. – Я закончу всё быстро.  
На того это не произвело особого впечатления.  
– Как я и сказал вначале, ты ошибаешься.  
Он шагнул вперёд, меч упёрся ему в грудь, но Хиджиката спокойно отвёл его в сторону и подошёл ещё ближе, так, что они снова оказались вплотную.  
– Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты убил Рицу-сан и Кацуки-куна…  
Казама заскрежетал зубами от злости.  
– Сколько раз ты намерен это повторить?  
– Столько, сколько придётся, чтобы до тебя дошло, – отрезал Хиджиката. Он подавил вздох и добавил спокойнее: – Не хочу, чтобы ты замарался, убивая женщин и детей.  
– Что? – Казама нахмурился, пытаясь это переварить. – И поэтому ты готов со мной драться? И рисковать своей свободой в случае проигрыша?  
Хиджиката посмотрел так снисходительно, что захотелось дать ему в зубы, но не ответил. Обогнул Казаму и прошёл дальше: отмерил пять шагов, развернулся и поднял меч.  
– Давай поскорее всё закончим, как ты и хотел. Нападай.  
Прежде, чем ответить, Казама окинул взглядом комнату – впервые за весь бой. Амагири всё так же заслонял выход, Рицу вжалась в стену рядом с ним, Кацуки, которого она обнимала за плечи, смотрел горящими восторгом глазами, начисто позабыв, что на кону его же жизнь.  
Что бы там Хиджиката ни думал, Казама не был дураком и отлично понимал, чего тот хочет добиться: сделать так, чтобы он не убил Рицу и Кацуки даже в случае победы. Хитрый ублюдок. Казама видел его насквозь и всё равно не мог разозлиться. Он ненавидел свои слабости, но Хиджикату ненавидеть не получалось.  
Они сошлись снова, в последний раз. Никаких трюков и сверхсилы – умение против умения – только так можно было закончить этот бой.  
Хиджиката начал первым: он атаковал серией прямых выпадов, настолько быстрых, что Казаме пришлось защищаться. Мечи сталкивались с такой силой, что от лязга в ушах звенело, и с такой скоростью, что в воздухе оставались размытые серебристые полосы. Уследить за порханием клинков не смог бы даже взгляд _они_ , поэтому Казама наблюдал за Хиджикатой. Тот умело сочетал атаку с защитой, его действия казались отчаянными, а на деле были точно рассчитаны. Прекрасная тактика, но, осторожничая, он не мог победить. В поединке на выносливость победа досталась бы не ему – Хиджиката не мог этого не понимать, а значит, Казаме оставалось просто набраться терпения.  
Хиджиката качнулся и перенёс вес тела на правую ногу. Прищурился. Выпад оказался слишком быстрым – Казама ждал его, был готов и всё равно с трудом сумел уклониться. Меч пропорол ткань камзола, почти задев бок. Почти – в таком бою, как у них, это было равносильно поражению.  
Хиджиката всё поставил на эту атаку и оказался открыт. Он пытался развернуться, чтобы защититься, но инерция мешала: его же сила и скорость сейчас играли против него. В распоряжении Казамы оказалось достаточно времени. Он знал, куда нужно бить – в правую сторону груди пониже плеча. Рана не смертельная, но серьёзная и болезненная, Хиджиката не смог бы пользоваться правой рукой и ему бы засчитали поражение. Потом бы пришлось долго восстанавливаться, даже с силами расецу выздоровление было бы тяжёлым.  
Казама так всё и планировал, ещё в Сэндае – ранить и вынудить сдаться, а потом оставить при себе. В фантазиях это было легко, но когда дошло до дела, он замешкался. Мысль о том, чтобы всерьёз ранить Хиджикату, вдруг оказалась невыносима, и Казама застыл, поражённый внезапной слабостью. Он сразу же пришёл в себя и всё-таки ударил, куда собирался – почти моментально. Почти – в таком бою, как у них, это было равносильно поражению.  
Меч чиркнул Хиджикату по плечу, оставив неглубокий безобидный порез.  
Казама остановился, ощутив холодок под ухом, скосил глаза в сторону и увидел прижатое к шее лезвие.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Во взгляде Хиджикаты были и удивление, и недоверие, и ещё что-то, что Казама не мог понять. Он хотел ответить – слова дрожали на кончике языка, Казама уже почти произнёс их…  
– Поединок окончен, – объявил Амагири. – Победил Хиджиката Тошизо-доно.


	9. 9

***

Большую часть следующего дня Хиджиката проспал.  
Сразу после поединка они с Рицу и Кацуки отправились к Тропам – Казама проявил высшую степень доверия, не приставив к ним соглядатаев. Рицу не решилась даже обняться на прощание, только поклонилась и заставила Кацуки тоже поклониться и поблагодарить. Хиджиката не стал заострять внимание на том, что его «спасибо» было сказано невнятно и сквозь зубы. Через Тропы можно было попасть куда угодно, и он посоветовал Рицу отправиться в Киото, большой город, где легко затеряться и легко начать новую жизнь. Оставалось надеяться, что с нею теперь всё будет в порядке.  
Когда он вернулся в имение, уже было около девяти утра. Дом к этому времени успели привести в порядок: трупы и обгоревшие доски убрали, кровь замыли, выбитые перегородки поставили на место – только общая суетливость и возросшее количество вооружённых _они_ указывали на то, что случилось ночью. Возле комнат Казамы тоже обнаружилась охрана. На Хиджикату посмотрели неодобрительно, но пропустили без разговоров – Казама ещё ночью сказал ему отдыхать здесь «для безопасности» и, видимо, успел отдать соответствующие распоряжения. Хиджиката стащил грязную пропотевшую одежду, кое-как обработал раны, переоделся в юкату и завалился спать.  
Он мог бы проспать до вечера, если бы не Ширануи, бесцеремонно вломившийся в спальню с бутылкой и подносом еды. Пить Хиджиката не собирался, но от закусок отказываться не стал. Вскоре в комнату заглянул Амагири, которому с порога сообщили, что «наш замкомандующего, оказывается, не умеет пить!». По словам Амагири, он зашёл по делу, но охотно согласился выпить. Так Хиджиката оказался втянут в стихийно образовавшуюся пирушку.  
Не то чтобы он сильно протестовал – всё равно до возвращения Казамы заняться было нечем. Тот, как выяснилось, отправился объезжать окрестные деревни, чтобы успокоить крестьян. Услышав это, Хиджиката не смог скрыть удивления. Он бы скорее поверил в то, что Казама бросился преследовать недобитков Юкимура, а такое разумное поведение от него ожидалось в последнюю очередь.  
– Повзрослел наш боччан, да? – проницательно заметил Ширануи.  
– Может, теперь ты перестанешь так его называть.  
– Ещё чего!  
Амагири с Ширануи должны были присматривать за имением в отсутствии главы, но только налегали на сакэ и чесали языками. Точнее, Ширануи рассказывал обо всём, что тут произошло в отсутствие Хиджикаты, периодически прерываясь, чтобы спросить: «верно?», получить кивок от Амагири и вдохновенно вещать дальше.  
– Так значит, Ямамото-сэнсэй избавился от старого хозяина? Я так и подумал со слов Рицу-сан.  
Ширануи разом забыл про сакэ:  
– Ну и? У вас с ней что-то было?  
– Прекрати, – осадил его Амагири. – Он не станет порочить репутацию женщины.  
– Да вы уже всё для себя решили!  
Только вечером эти двое наконец вспомнили о своих обязанностях и нехотя ушли. Но в одиночестве Хиджиката не остался – вскоре в дверь снова постучали.  
На этот раз пришли служанки: не только Аюми с Мию, но и Умэ. Хиджиката искренне им обрадовался – он переживал, как бы бунтовщики не отыгрались на девушках за то, что они прислуживали человеку. А служанки, в свою очередь, беспокоились о Рицу, и Хиджиката заверил их, что с ней теперь всё будет в порядке. Разговор не клеился, в основном из-за Умэ, которая села в стороне, в общей беседе не участвовала, и была так напряжена, что Мию с Аюми то и дело беспокойно на неё косились. Не просидев и получаса, служанки ушли – Умэ даже не оглянулась на пороге. Когда двери за нею закрылись, Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением и тут же выбросил её из головы.  
Уже совсем стемнело, снова пошёл дождь. Хиджиката надел тёплое хаори, самое простое, какое нашёл, и раздвинул сёдзи, впустив в комнату свежий воздух. Жаровня по-прежнему стояла за ширмой, там же нашлись кисэру и запас кидзами – он развёл огонь, сел у стены так, чтобы видеть сад, и закурил.  
Со двора тянуло холодом, а от жаровни – теплом, где-то вдалеке гремели посудой, иногда слышались голоса, но без слов. Имение наполняли звуки – не тревожные, а уютные и домашние. Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что привык к этому месту, и улыбнулся с некоторой иронией. Как всё изменилось за какие-то два месяца! Мог ли он подумать тогда в Уэно, что подружится с Ширануи и Амагири, или будет беспокоиться о Казаме, или станет считать его дом почти своим.  
Мысли текли лениво, ни на чём не останавливаясь. Голые ветки деревьев расчертили тёмно-синее небо сетью чёрных трещин, дождь шуршал еле слышно, убаюкивал. Хиджиката пристроил руку с кисэру на колене и наблюдал за прозрачной струйкой дыма. Глаза закрывались сами собой, и он не заметил, как провалился в дрёму. Что-то снилось, он приходил в себя, смотрел на дым и снова засыпал – обрывки сна мешались с явью, не принося отдыха.  
Из этого пограничного состояния его вырвал шум открывающейся двери.  
– Ты опять забыл, что надо стучать, – пробормотал Хиджиката, зевая.  
Казама не ответил. Он остановился на пороге с таким видом, словно вошёл не к себе в комнату, а ворвался во вражескую крепость.  
– Как ты тут?  
– Прекрасно.  
Казама не столько кивнул, сколько дёрнул головой и отвернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь. Подошёл он к этой задаче со всей ответственностью: Хиджиката успел убрать потухшую кисэру и отодвинуть жаровню, а он всё ещё стоял спиной. Даже отсюда было видно, как напряжены его плечи.  
«Ну что ещё?» – подумал Хиджиката раздражённо. Он размяк тут, в тепле и уюте, и всё ещё не проснулся толком, и предпочёл бы без лишних разговоров просто перейти к тому, чего хотели они оба. Но когда Казама наконец обернулся, стало ясно, что просто не получится. Он рассеянно оглядывал комнату, ни на чём толком не задерживая взгляд, и смотрел куда угодно, но не на Хиджикату.  
Пришлось брать дело в свои руки.  
– Ну что, всех победил?  
Казама кивнул и снова уставился куда-то в бок.  
– А что насчёт выживших Юкимура? – Хиджиката сделал паузу: – Мне рассказали, как ты от них избавился. Ловко.  
Предполагалось, что Казама почувствует издёвку и возмутится, но не тут-то было.  
– Юкимура… – ему как будто приходилось прилагать усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться. – А, эти. Я с ними разберусь, но сначала созову Совет старейшин и потребую объявить их вне закона.  
– Чтобы иметь возможность их невозбранно перебить?  
– И зачинщиков, которые сбежали вместе с ними. Все старые советники отца – как только избавлюсь от них, не останется желающих мутить здесь воду.  
Мысли о расправе над врагами вызвали у него некоторое оживление, и Хиджиката решил, что с разговорами пора заканчивать.  
– Я взял кое-что из твоих вещей, ты не против?  
Казама мельком взглянул и отвернулся.  
– Нет.  
Это уже начинало бесить. Столько времени он назойливо и грубо добивался своего, но когда дошло до главного, вздумал вести себя как девственница в первую брачную ночь. Хиджиката встал. Казама отвернулся ещё больше, чтобы даже случайно не посмотреть на него.  
– Тебе тоже не мешало бы переодеться, – Хиджиката не спеша направился к нему. – И помыться было бы не плохо, м?  
Казама упорно молчал и смотрел в сторону, даже когда он подошёл вплотную.  
\- Сначала надо снять грязную одежду…  
Казама как будто в камень обратился. Он так старательно отворачивался, что шея напряглась, и мышца тугим канатом протянулась от уха к плечу. Хиджиката легко коснулся её, и Казама вздрогнул. Хиджиката с удовольствием провёл по ней пальцами вверх до кромки волос – Казама мужественно не подавал признаков жизни. Хиджиката ухватил его за длинную прядь у виска и дёрнул.  
– Помочь?  
Казама обернулся. Вид у него был больной: воспалённо блестящие глаза, бледное лицо. Хиджикате стало немного не по себе, но он решил не отступать.  
– Помочь раздеться? – пояснил он на всякий случай.  
Ответа не последовало. Казама просто смотрел на него – глаза, губы, шея в запахе юкаты – и вряд ли услышал. Так вот почему он отворачивался. Хиджиката отвёл взгляд, чувствуя непривычное смущение. С восторгом на него смотрели многие, но вот с таким отчаянным голодом – ещё никто.  
Чтобы справиться с собой, он решил всё-таки продолжить начатое и помочь Казаме раздеться. Первым делом Хиджиката вытащил у него из-за пояса меч вместе с ножнами. Следовало бы положить его в катана-дай или хотя бы прислонить к стене, но было стойкое ощущение, что если ненадолго выпустить Казаму из поля зрения, тот попросту сбежит. Пришлось непочтительно уронить меч на татами. Ножны глухо ударились о пол, зрачки Казамы дрогнули, взгляд стал осмысленным.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Помогаю, – пояснил Хиджиката и взялся за его пояс.  
Было уже совсем темно, и он не прибегал к силам расецу, поэтому видел только очертания. Пояс пришлось расстёгивать наощупь, это потребовало больше времени, чем обычно, но пока Хиджиката возился с пряжкой, Казама стоял неподвижно, истукан истуканом.  
Пояс отправился вслед за мечом, Хиджиката перешёл к пуговицам.  
– И кто только сказал, что западная одежда удобнее японской? Столько возни с ней.  
Казама не отвечал, его напряжение ощущалось как волна горячего сухого жара, какой исходит от больных лихорадкой. Жар перекинулся на Хиджикату – шея вдруг взмокла, пальцы задрожали. Он возился с последними двойными пуговицами и всё никак не мог с ними справиться, костяшки задевали то грудь, то живот Казамы, горячие и твёрдые, как нагретые солнцем камни.  
Наконец у него получилось: непослушные пуговицы выскользнули из петель, и полы проклятого камзола распахнулись. Хиджиката поднял голову и натолкнулся на взгляд Казамы, тёмный и жадный. Выдержать этот взгляд было невозможно, и пришёл его черёд отворачиваться.  
– Надо это снять...  
Вдруг стало ужасно неловко, как не бывало даже в далёкой юности. Даже когда дочка старосты застала его за подглядыванием, он и тогда знал, что делать, но сейчас растерялся. Хиджиката взялся за отвороты камзола и потянул с плеч Казамы вниз. Рукава немедленно застряли, и чтобы их освободить, пришлось обнять Казаму за талию и прижаться вплотную. Хиджиката пристроил подбородок ему на плечо и начал стягивать рукава.  
«Что я делаю?»  
Они были взрослыми людьми, хотели друг друга, и между ними больше ничего не стояло. Не осталось препятствий, реальных или надуманных, чтобы лечь на футон и заняться любовью. Так почему они топтались в темноте и занимались непонятно чем, не решаясь даже посмотреть друг на друга? Когда Хиджиката думал о том, как это будет – а за несколько дней в Сэндае такие мысли посещали его даже слишком часто – то и представить не мог, что всё получится… вот так.  
Казама вдруг повернул голову и прижался к его шее. Не поцеловал, не укусил или лизнул, даже не коснулся толком – между ними остался буквально волосок пустого пространства, но Хиджиката всё равно вздрогнул всем телом. Казама дышал глубоко и часто, дыхание оседало на коже, растекалось по ней, горячее до боли. По спине пробежали мурашки, глаза закрылись сами собой, сердце застучало быстрее, а ведь Казама пока ничего особенного не делал – просто не мог, потому что его руки были отведены за спину.  
Хиджиката облизнул губы и медленно потащил оба рукава вниз к локтям, продёрнул ниже, до запястий, и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, свёл их вместе. Казама шумно выдохнул, и Хиджикату пробрало дрожью. Мысль о том, что можно оставить его так, а лучше связать, да хоть поясом, оказалась неожиданно привлекательной. Стоило лишь подумать, как воображение заработало, и в голове начали возникать картинки, нечёткие, пока не оформившиеся фантазии, от которых кровь прилила к члену. Хиджиката сам от себя не ожидал – с женщинами он о таком не фантазировал.  
Зажмурившись, он рывком сдёрнул камзол, отбросил, как змею, и шагнул назад.  
– Дальше сам.  
Хотелось отступить ещё дальше, выиграть немного времени, но Казама схватил за руку и дёрнул на себя так быстро, что он не успел среагировать. В один момент Хиджиката оказался притиснут к нему: Казама обхватил за плечи и пояс так крепко, что не пошевелиться.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – выдохнул он отчаянно, зарылся лицом в его шею и затих.  
Хиджиката осторожно повернул голову, но не разглядел ничего, кроме топорщащихся светлых волос.  
– Что не понимаю?  
– Я не отпущу тебя, – Казама говорил с усилием, сквозь зубы. – Не смогу. Не отпущу ни за что.  
– Тогда я задохнусь, – попытался пошутить Хиджиката. – Тебе нравятся трупы?  
– Тебе лучше не знать, что мне нравится, о чём я думаю, когда смотрю на тебя, – губы Казамы задевали голую кожу, мягкая горячая щекотка будоражила, вызывала отклик глубоко внутри. – Если бы знал, убежал бы так далеко, как только смог.  
И это говорил тот, кому не хватило решимости хотя бы ранить его в бою. Хиджикате стало смешно. Двигаться было больно, мышцы ныли в железной хватке, но он кое-как поднял руку, положил ладонь ему на затылок, вынуждая повернуться, и поцеловал.

Губы Казамы тоже были неподвижными и плотно сжатыми. Хиджиката лизнул их, надавил, но без толку.  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя добивались, предупредил бы заранее – я бы успел сочинить хокку.  
Расчёт был безошибочным: Казама мог игнорировать ласки, но только не насмешку.  
– Да чтоб ты там…  
Хиджиката заткнул его поцелуем. Прихватил нижнюю губу, легонько куснул, не встретил сопротивления и просунул язык ему в рот. Казама мог пойти дальше и стиснуть челюсти, но не стал: Хиджиката почувствовал ответное движение и усмехнулся.  
– Всё-таки хотел, чтобы добивались.  
Казама жарко выдохнул и стиснул его в объятьях ещё крепче, так, что стало невозможно терпеть. Хиджиката хотел возмутиться, но хватка уже ослабла.  
– Заткнись, – бессильно прошептал Казама.  
Он хорошо целовался: с напором, но не грубо, умело ласкал, принуждая раскрыть рот шире. Горячая ладонь поднялась выше, с плеч на шею, легко погладила, и Хиджиката сам не заметил, как откинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуи. Возбуждение разгоралось медленно, лениво. От губ и рук Казамы, от тех мест, где их тела соприкасались, расползалось тепло. Хиджиката погладил его по волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы мягкие пряди, тоже тёплые. Язык Казамы касался нёба, двигался плавно, с неожиданной нежностью. Он был осторожен, точнее, осторожничал, и даже понятно – почему, но сейчас хотелось совсем другого. Хиджиката отклонился назад, прервав поцелуй, и их губы разомкнулись с тихим влажным звуком.  
Казама тут же напрягся:  
– Что?  
Хиджиката обнял его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, сначала верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю. Казама тихо выдохнул и снова попытался с языком, но Хиджиката не позволил перехватить инициативу. Они боролись, если можно так сказать: каждый пытался навязать свой темп, и Казама наконец-то оттаял. Его поцелуи стали увереннее, ласки – откровеннее, он кусался, шарил руками по телу, забираясь под одежду. Хиджиката втянул воздух носом, дыхания не хватало, и Казама тут же протолкнул язык ему в рот, ещё и за волосы на затылке схватил, вынудив повернуть голову. Вот теперь он снова стал похож на себя прежнего – правда, он прежний был засранцем, но сейчас это значения не имело.  
Хиджикате вдруг стало жарко в этой насквозь выстуженной комнате, настолько жарко, что лишние слои одежды вызывали бешенство. Не прерывая поцелуя, он опустил левую руку и потряс, чтобы хаори сползло с плеча. Кое-как высвободился и снова вцепился в Казаму. Они обменивались быстрыми, короткими поцелуями, грубо сталкивались губами, это уже было почти больно, но слишком хорошо, чтобы остановиться. Хиджиката опустил правую руку, тоже потряс, но толстая ткань сбилась складками и не слушалась. Он встряхнул ещё раз, уже чувствуя, что не получится, но тут Казама перехватил его руку, дёрнул за хаори и стащил одним движением. Холод обдал тело, разом проник под тонкую прилипшую к спине юкату, и стало легче.  
– Так-то лучше, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
– Будет лучше, если ты разденешься полностью.  
– Только после тебя.  
Казама улыбнулся – он не увидел это, а почувствовал – и поймал его язык губами. Хиджиката подался навстречу, и их рты снова сплавились в одно целое. Они так подходили друг под друга, как два звена, абсолютно одинаковых, сцепленных вместе. «Танец языков похож на танец мечей», – подумалось Хиджикате. Эта мысль была достойна хокку, странно, что она не приходила ему в голову раньше. Наверное, потому что поцелуи с женщинами были совсем другими.  
Казама чуть отодвинулся и попытался стянуть жилет, не прекращая целоваться. Послышался треск рвущейся ткани, пуговицы брызнули во все стороны. Он сбросил порванную одежду, не глядя, притянул Хиджикату к себе и погладил по спине, надавливая костяшками пальцев на поясницу. Твёрдый член ощутимо проехался по бедру. Хиджиката замотал головой, увернулся от нового поцелуя и уткнулся Казаме в плечо, давясь судорожными выдохами. Он слишком увлёкся и перевозбудился. Сердце выстукивало в ушах, ноги подгибались, и всё это накатило одновременно, резко и так сильно, что если бы Казама сейчас пошевелил бёдрами, он бы, наверное, кончил.  
Комната качнулась, ноги ударились о твёрдое, Хиджиката вздрогнул. Они оказались на полу, на коленях.  
– Расслабься, – пробормотал Казама невнятно.  
Его губы скользили по лицу, касались невесомо. Лёгкие бережные поцелуи: в висок, в уголок глаза, в переносицу – так целуют, не чтобы возбудить, а чтобы утешить. Хиджикате стало стыдно за слабость, и болезненное возбуждение отступило.  
Казама почувствовал: услышал, как успокаивается его дыхание, или понял, что сердце уже не колотится как сумасшедшее – и сразу сменил тактику. Поцелуи стали грубыми, торопливыми. Губы, местечко под ухом, горло – и вот он зарылся лицом в шею Хиджикаты: укусил, отпустил, переместился ниже и укусил снова, уже ощутимее. От третьего укуса стало больно. Хиджиката упёрся ладонью ему в лоб и заставил отодвинуться.  
– Что?  
Глаза Казамы золотисто сверкали. Зрачки ещё не вытянулись, и волосы оставались нормального цвета, но он был на пределе.  
– Так понравилась моя кровь? Ты _они_ или злобный дух?  
Он скривил губы в гримасе, которую кто-то другой мог принять за ненависть:  
– А ты слишком много болтаешь. Я заткну тебе рот кляпом.  
– Пожалеешь ведь.  
Казама непонимающе нахмурился, глаза начали темнеть, возвращаясь к привычному цвету.  
– С чего бы мне жалеть?  
– С того, – Хиджиката взялся за узел его шейного платка и быстро развязал, – что если мой рот будет занят, – он наклонился и на пробу лизнул под ухом, – то я не смогу делать так.  
Казама закрыл глаза и судорожно сглотнул, когда он провёл языком вдоль шеи, по мышце, которую раньше ласкал пальцами. Хиджиката потянул ослабевший ворот рубашки в сторону, лизнул над ключицей и прикусил тонкую кожу. Казама застонал сквозь зубы, тихо, почти жалобно, и он довольно ухмыльнулся. В эту игру можно было играть вдвоём.  
Неизвестно, в какой момент это превратилось в соревнование, но Казама не собирался легко сдаваться. Пока Хиджиката ласкал его шею и ключицы, он опустил руки ему на бёдра и раздвинул полы юкаты. Погладил по голой ноге, завёл ладонь дальше и стиснул ягодицу. Хиджиката задохнулся от неожиданности и в отместку укусил его под челюстью. Казама понял и ослабил хватку, погладил успокаивающе и вдруг просунул руку между ног. Хиджиката задрожал, когда грубые пальцы прошлись по разгорячённой нежной коже, пришлось вцепиться зубами в его рубашку, чтобы заглушить стон. Казама поудобнее перехватил за пояс, притиснул к себе, а свободной рукой продолжил гладить по внутренней поверхности бёдер. Он то надавливал, то едва касался пальцами, двигаясь вверх, к паху, и каждое прикосновение посылало по телу волну удовольствия, такого острого, что было больно. Хиджиката схватился за его плечи и зажмурился до вспышек под веками. Если бы Казама перестал играться и дотронулся до члена – пальцы двигались так близко... Хиджиката почти готов был сам толкнуться ему в ладонь и плевать на гордость, но тут Казама вдруг перестал его ласкать и положил руку на ягодицу. Несильно шлёпнул – Хиджиката от неожиданности распахнул глаза – и полез под фундоши.  
Хиджиката инстинктивно напрягся, чувствуя, как он разводит ягодицы, гладит вспотевшую кожу между ними, как с нажимом проводит пальцами. Вот он нащупал сжатое отверстие, надавил. Хиджиката сдавленно охнул, почувствовав палец внутри. Было не больно, но неприятно – ему совершенно не понравилось  
– Прекрати.  
Он нащупал запястье Казамы и нажал на болевую точку.  
– Какого чёрта?! – Ему тоже не понравилось: – Думаешь, меня удовлетворят поцелуи?  
Хиджиката мог бы объяснить, что для большего нужна смазка, но слишком разозлился.  
– С чего ты взял, что я буду снизу?  
По ошеломлённому виду Казамы стало ясно, что другие варианты ему даже в голову не приходили, и Хиджиката захотелось его ударить.  
– Наверное, лучше мне пойти в свою комнату и лечь спать.  
Не то чтобы ему действительно хотелось уходить – не с таким стояком – но принять решение он не успел.  
Глаза Казамы пожелтели в один миг. Хиджиката только успел сгруппироваться, как его приподняло и с силой приложило о пол. Он задохнулся от боли и от неожиданности, а Казама уже нависал над ним, бледный, с белыми волосами и глазами, светящимися в темноте.  
– Ты никуда не уйдёшь!  
Хиджиката пихнул его в грудь, а когда он отшатнулся, быстро подтянул ноги к груди и впечатал ступни ему в живот. Казаму отбросило через полкомнаты. Человек от такого падения потерял бы сознание, но он сразу начал подниматься.  
Хиджиката прыгнул на него сверху и вдавил в пол своим весом.  
– Ты драться собрался?! – Темнота больше не была помехой: он отчётливо видел каждую чёрточку в золотой радужке, мог слышать и сбивчивое дыхание, и быстрый, ровный стук сердца, и даже тихий шёпот дождя за стеной. И ему хватало сил, чтобы удерживать запястья Казамы прижатыми к полу. – Тебя жизнь ничему не учит?  
Сначала показалось, что так и есть. Казама напрягся под ним – Хиджиката мог почувствовать, как его мышцы приходят в движение, как он готовится дать отпор – но вдруг расслабился и откинул голову на пол.  
– Нет, – Казама говорил глухо, но отчётливо: – я не хочу драться с тобой. С меня… – он невесело фыркнул. – С меня хватило.  
Он даже кулаки разжал, растопырив пальцы в знак примирения, но Хиджикату это не успокоило.  
– И что тогда будем делать?  
Казама попытался пожать плечами, насколько мог:  
– Что хочешь, я не стану настаивать. Можем… подрочить друг другу.  
– Это не то, чего я хочу.  
Казама отвёл взгляд. Вот же чёртов упрямец! Хиджиката собрался сказать, куда ему катиться со своей гордостью, как он вдруг заговорил:  
– Если хочешь… быть сверху, – не требовалось зрение расецу, чтобы увидеть, насколько нелегко ему даются эти слова: – то я… не против.  
Казама выдал это и отвернулся с таким видом, словно теперь оставалось только сделать сеппуку.  
Хиджиката отпустил его и сел прямо, не зная, смеяться или сыпать проклятиями. Бесила уверенность Казамы в том, что под него должны лечь без возражений, но его готовность переступить через себя немного льстила.  
Он слишком долго молчал, и Казама забеспокоился – покосился на него. Хиджиката не знал, как сейчас выглядит, но, видимо, не очень хорошо, потому что у Казамы вытянулось лицо:  
– Ты думаешь…  
– Я думаю, что ты идиот, – признался Хиджиката. Нагнулся и чмокнул его в губы. – С нашей первой встречи так думаю. Почти пять лет прошло, но ничего не изменилось.  
Казама нахмурился.  
– Чем ты опять недоволен?  
Теперь и он начал злиться. Ну как же – такую жертву не оценили. Хиджиката закусил губу изнутри, чтобы не смеяться.  
Он тоже был мужчиной, в конце концов, и хотел быть сверху. В нём тоже таилось это звериное, жестокое желание подчинять. Но, если Казаме было настолько принципиально, он мог подождать до следующего раза.  
Эта мысль – что будет следующий раз, что у них теперь много времени для занятий любовью и для чего угодно – оказалась обескураживающе простой. После того, как он неделями пытался предугадать будущее и не видел ничего, кроме тоскливой темноты, осознать это было нелегко.  
Хиджиката упёрся руками Казаме в грудь, наклонился вперёд, почти лёг на него. Тот наблюдал настороженно.  
– Что ты задумал?  
– Давай так, – Хиджиката не выдержал и улыбнулся: – я сделаю то, что хочешь ты, а ты сделаешь то, чего хочу я.

– Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? – в голосе Казамы слышалась непривычная нервозность.  
Его руки были связаны за головой: Хиджиката крепко стянул запястья своим оби и завязал на два узла. Несерьёзная преграда для демона, но они договорились, и Казама не пытался освободиться.  
– Не знал, что у тебя такие пристрастия.  
Что тут скажешь – до этой ночи Хиджиката и сам не знал.  
Оставшаяся без пояса юката мешалась и путалась в ногах, он снял её и бросил в сторону:  
– Завтра одежду придётся… – и подавился словами.  
Казама буквально впился взглядом, смотрел, пожирая глазами: от шеи вниз, по грудным мышцам и закаменевшему животу, к натянутой ткани фундоши. Хиджикату будто горячим паром обдало, горло перехватило, и какое-то время он не мог ничего сказать. Взгляд Казамы был таким откровенным, не оставляющим простора для воображения, если бы его пришлось облечь в слова, то это было бы одно единственное «хочу».  
– Ты уже видел меня раздетым, – напомнил Хиджиката хрипло. – Когда перевязывал.  
А вот он Казаму раздетым не видел и поспешил исправить это упущение.  
Мелкие пуговицы поддавались с трудом, но Хиджиката всё равно расстегнул их все до единой. Развёл полы рубашки в стороны и выпрямился, чтобы полюбоваться.  
Казама лежал под ним на своей рубашке, почти голый, связанный – как подарок, приготовленный специально для него. Он вернулся к человеческому облику, ещё когда Хиджиката озвучил свои желания – не иначе как от изумления – но луна высветлила его волосы и кожу, сделав одинаково белыми. Светлое, красивое тело на белоснежной ткани, полосы оби на руках, почти чёрные по контрасту...  
Хиджиката наклонился, опёршись руками о грудь Казамы, медленно опустился на него и поцеловал в шею. Нашёл подходящее местечко между двумя натянутыми мышцами и широко лизнул, потом прикусил влажную кожу. Рёбра Казамы дёрнулись, он резко выдохнул. Хиджиката сжал зубы сильнее. Клыки легко пронзили плоть, Казама охнул, и в рот брызнула горячая кровь. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь сладостным сочным вкусом – он бы мог пить бесконечно, но ранки уже затянулись. Рыкнув, он попытался укусить снова, получить ещё больше, пока добыча не сопротивляется.  
– Так нравится моя кровь?  
Голос привёл в чувство, и звериный голод расецу отступил, остался голод совсем иного толка, но его можно было утолить, не навредив. Хиджиката открыл глаза и встретился взглядами с Казамой, тот смотрел искоса с насмешкой.  
– Мне всё в тебе нравится, – честно ответил Хиджиката.  
Казама растерянно заморгал, а он снова припал губами к шее. Начал целовать от уха, сначала легко, потом крепче, надолго прижимаясь губами. Прихватил кожу, втянул в рот и пососал, прикусил слегка и отпустил. Казама тихо выдохнул и отвернулся, кожа натянулась ещё сильнее, на ней отчётливо проступило красное пятно, тёмное в лунном свете. Хиджиката с удовольствием лизнул повреждённое место, но засос уже начал светлеть, за полминуты от него не осталось и воспоминания. С этими демонами было столько мороки.  
Он уже не игрался, не целовал, а покрывал шею Казамы лёгкими укусами и засосами, зализывал и кусал снова. Надавил ему на локти, заставив отвести связанные руки дальше, за голову, просунул ладони под рубашку и успокаивающе погладил горячую кожу. Засосов на теле Казамы не оставалось, как и шрамов, как не было родинок и пятен – его словно вырезали из белого камня. Но каменным он не был: дышал шумно и быстро, кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, часто сглатывал. Кадык дёргался под покрасневшей, увлажнившейся кожей, Хиджиката не удержался и лизнул его. Казама застонал, настолько тихо, что не услышать, но они были слишком близко друг к другу, слух Хиджикаты обострился в разы, и для него этот едва уловимый звук прозвучал громогласно, как уханье колокола. По телу прошла дрожь, член задёргался, и Хиджикате пришлось ненадолго вжаться лицом в плечо Казамы, пережидая приступ возбуждения. Пошевелись он сейчас, пока их тела так плотно прижимались друг к другу, и мог кончить в бельё, как неопытный подросток.  
Когда судорога возбуждения прошла, Хиджиката упёрся кулаками в пол и осторожно выпрямился. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и перебрался на колени Казамы. Он ещё мог держаться, и ещё многое собирался сделать – не хотелось заканчивать всё слишком быстро.  
Для начала он погладил грудь Казамы, надавил ладонями на крепкие мышцы, приласкал соски, потом наклонился и взял один в рот. Казама изумлённо выдохнул, а Хиджиката облизал мягкую плоть, обхватил губами и начал посасывать, до тех пор, пока она не затвердела. Нащупал другой сосок, потёр между пальцев, грубовато сжал. Казама выругался. Ухмыльнувшись, Хиджиката напоследок обвёл сосок языком и переместился ниже. Прижался губами там, где слышал биение сердца, погладил рёбра, поцеловал пупок, потом под ним и провёл языком широкую линию до пояса брюк. Здесь уже вздымался крупный бугор, и Хиджиката не отказал себе в удовольствии погладить и его тоже.  
– Сколько можно играться?!  
– Сколько захочу. – Хиджиката провёл пальцем вдоль пояса брюк. – Мы договорились.  
Он ждал нового потока ругани, но Казама вдруг совершенно бессильно выдохнул и отвернулся, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя – такой беспомощный жест, какого от него невозможно было ожидать. У Хиджикаты снова перехватило горло.  
Пришло в голову, что Казама тоже на пределе, но, в отличие от него, даже сделать ничего не может, потому что дал слово. Хиджиката решил заканчивать с играми.  
Он расстегнул его брюки и начал снимать, стараясь действовать по возможности осторожно. Казама приподнялся, помогая, и вскоре Хиджиката скатал их вместе с бельём до колен. На этом можно было остановиться, но он нуждался в небольшой передышке, поэтому стащил каждую штанину, а потом и таби.  
Казама ждал, но Хиджиката всё равно помедлил, оглядывая его с ног до головы. Зрелище того стоило: на бледной коже ярко выделялись потемневшие соски, на щеках Казамы полыхал лихорадочный румянец, глаза блестели, он то и дело облизывал искусанные губы. Крупный член в окружении почти бесцветных волосков уже полностью встал и блестел от смазки – пока Хиджиката смотрел, из узкой щелки выступила прозрачная капля.  
Взгляд так и прикипел к ней. Хиджиката наклонился, как привязанный, язык запекло от желания слизнуть. Он воровато глянул на Казаму, но тот жмурился и не видел, тогда Хиджиката быстро смахнул каплю пальцем и облизал подушечку: вкус был терпкий, сильнее, чем у женщин. Всё здесь было не как с женщинами. И не как с мужчинами – как сейчас не было ещё никогда.  
Хиджиката сдвинул фундоши в сторону. Те намокли с внутренней стороны и липли к телу, он брезгливо поморщился, но сразу забыл об этом. Пока член оставался прижат тканью, возбуждение ощущалось не так сильно, но теперь даже прикосновение воздуха показалось болезненным.  
– Сними.  
Хиджиката несколько раз моргнул, разгоняя вспышки перед глазами, и посмотрел на Казаму.  
– Сними их.  
Мысль о том, чтобы разматывать слои ткани, не вызывала энтузиазма.  
– Сам снимешь, если захочешь.  
– Да когда уже?!  
Вообще-то, Хиджиката не собирался дольше тянуть, но не мог уступить так просто.  
– Имей терпение.  
Казама откинул голову назад, звучно приложившись затылком.  
– Ладно… Ладно. Тогда поласкай себя.  
– И кто из нас извращенец?  
Казама лишь мотнул головой и повторил:  
– Поласкай себя. Хочу посмотреть.  
Ласкать… Хиджиката никогда таким не занимался, и почему-то это показалось более смущающим, чем всё, что они уже делали. На пробу он погладил живот, прошёлся пальцами по выпуклым мышцам, чувствуя себя ужасно странно. Поднял руки выше, положил на грудную клетку, потрогал соски – Казама неотрывно следил за каждым движением. Хиджиката неуверенно обхватил соски и несильно прижал. Обычно такие ласки не доставляли ему удовольствия, но Казама смотрел, его взгляд был тяжёлым и тёмным, зрачки вздрагивали, вытягивались, и Хиджиката начал входить во вкус. Он потёр соски между пальцев, потянул и слегка выкрутил. Это было немного больно, но Казама закусил губу и сжал кулаки. Ему определённо нравилось. Хиджиката представил, что это не он сам, а Казама так грубо ласкает его сейчас, и понял, что ему тоже нравится. Он поднял руку, прижал пальцы к губам, надавил, как если бы это был чужой рот, и протолкнул внутрь. В глазах Казамы вспыхивали золотые искры. Не отводя от них взгляда, Хиджиката тщательно облизал пальцы и накрыл затвердевший сосок.  
Что-то лопнуло. Мир вспыхнул и кувыркнулся, и он оказался на спине.  
– Прости, – выдохнул Казама, – я больше не могу.

Стоило отдать должное, в этот раз он вёл себя почти нежно: на пол не швырнул, а уложил почти осторожно. Можно было попрекнуть его нарушенным обещанием, но зачем? – Хиджиката тоже не мог больше тянуть.  
– Тогда давай.  
Казама поцеловал его в уголок рта, в скулу, в висок, прижался губами к уху:  
– Нет уж, это ты дашь.  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Он, наверное, был последним извращенцем, раз это его возбуждало.  
– Дам, – подтвердил он тихо, и Казама шумно задышал, обдав шею дыханием.  
Их здесь было двое, таких извращенцев.  
– Тогда… – Казама вдруг замолчал и выпрямился. Лицо у него сделалось странное. – Подожди, ладно?  
– Что?  
Но его уже ветром сдуло.  
Хиджиката приподнялся на локтях, увидел, что он суетливо копается за ширмой, и рухнул обратно, давясь беззвучным смехом.  
Казама поспешно вернулся с большим стеклянным флаконом.  
– Чуть не забыл, – пояснил он с некоторым смущением. – И это не смешно.  
Хиджиката прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не смеяться. На самом деле, передышка пришлась кстати – возбуждение чуть поутихло.  
Казама вытащил пробку из флакона, выпустив наружу сильный пряный аромат, и вдруг снова остановился.  
– Ну что ещё?  
Он нахмурился и посмотрел в сторону:  
– Я должен спросить. Ты… не против?  
Что ж, по крайней мере, он учился на ошибках.  
– Не против.  
– И не передумаешь?  
Казама, конечно, нашёл когда спрашивать, но он всё-таки давал возможность выбора, это нельзя было не оценить. Хиджиката прижал ладонь к его щеке и мягко заставил повернуться.  
– А ты сделай так, чтобы не передумал.  
Глаза Казамы затянуло золотом – мгновенно, словно краску капнули в воду – его сила полыхнула, опалила кожу, и сила Хиджикаты заворочалась, откликаясь. Если бы он уже не был в обличье расецу, то обратился бы сейчас, в ответ на вызов.  
Казама зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул. Больше он ничего не говорил, только взял флакон и вылил немного масла на ладонь.

Казама сел перед Хиджикатой, подхватил его ногу под коленом и закинул себе на плечо, потом раздвинул ягодицы и обильно полил из флакона. Хиджиката постарался расслабиться, хотя это было не так уж легко, особенно когда скользкие пальцы надавили на сжатое отверстие, погладили, надавили снова и с усилием проникли внутрь.  
Хиджиката зашипел, но Казама не остановился – успокаивающе поцеловал в колено и продолжил двигать пальцами. Он не пытался просунуть их дальше, а вместо этого разводил в стороны, растягивая непривычные к такому мышцы. Масла он не жалел, действовал осторожно, и вскоре Хиджиката сумел расслабиться по-настоящему. Пальцы мягко скользили внутри, вдвигались на фалангу, две, до упора. Было совсем не больно, хотя и не совсем приятно. Хиджиката заложил руку за голову и погладил себя по члену, развлекаясь наблюдением за Казамой. У того было до смешного сосредоточенное лицо, как у новичка, отрабатывающего свой первый приём.  
Вдосталь налюбовавшись, Хиджиката покачал коленом:  
– Достаточно.  
Казама сдул упавшую на глаза чёлку, глянул с сомнением, но спорить не стал и вытащил пальцы. Они вышли с влажным хлюпаньем, и у Хиджикаты щёки запылали. Как глупо, ему даже в детстве не случалось краснеть, и вдруг сейчас. Казама ничего не замечал: он отставил флакон в сторону и придвинулся ближе, сосредоточенно хмурясь. К ягодицам прижались уже не пальцы, а член, и Хиджикате резко стало не до смущения.  
– Скажешь, если будет больно, – бросил Казама.  
Что ж, это было больно. Хиджиката зажмурился и закусил губу и попытался расслабиться, но бесполезно. За все свои четыре раза он был вот так снизу лишь однажды, и тогда больно не было. Мышцы недостаточно растянулись, или чёртов Казама был слишком уж одарён природой – тот вроде бы двигался осторожно, мелкими неглубокими толчками, и всё равно причинял боль. Хиджиката думал, что потерпит, пока не станет легче, но становилось только хуже, и он не выдержал:  
– Аккуратнее!  
Казама и не подумал остановиться.  
– Просто расслабься, – посоветовал он с умным видом.  
Хиджиката с трудом удержался, чтобы не лягнуть его.  
– Я уже расслабился.  
– Значит, этого недостаточно.  
– Или ты недостаточно умелый.  
Казама нехорошо прищурился.  
– Как и ты.  
Говорить про свой небольшой, но всё-таки опыт Хиджиката не стал, это было бы самоубийственно глупо.  
– Давай поменяемся и посмотрим.  
– Нет уж, мы договорились.  
Хиджикате захотелось кого-нибудь ударить, например, себя. Ссориться, находясь в такой позе – на подобное только они и были способны! Кто-то должен был поступить по-взрослому, пока не дошло до драки.  
– Хорошо. Попробуй ещё раз и добавь больше масла.  
Казама не стал спорить – щедро плеснул на ладонь чуть ли не половину флакона и начал смазывать член. Закончив, он придвинулся вплотную, но на сей раз поменял позу: встал на колени, подвёл ладони Хиджикате под бёдра и приподнял. Снова осторожно толкнулся. Непонятно, что изменилось, но член легко скользнул по маслу и вошёл внутрь. Хиджиката ждал боли, но её не было, только томительно медленное волнующее движение, от которого по телу разбегались волны колкого тепла. Что-то в нём отзывалось на это движение, сладко сжималось внутри. Хиджиката прислушался к себе, почти уловил отголоски наслаждения, и тут Казама остановился.  
– Нормально? – выговорил, задыхаясь.  
Идиот.  
– Разве… сам не… видишь?..  
Казаме хватило ума не отвечать, а просто продолжить двигаться. Он плавно входил, потом отстранялся и вбивался снова: когда он двигался вперёд, Хиджиката втягивал воздух, замирая, смакуя ощущения, а когда подавался назад, выдыхал почти со стоном. Плечами и затылком он упирался в пол и мог видеть свой закаменевший живот и член, который покачивался в такт толчкам, и широко разведённые ноги. Видел Казаму, его закушенную губу, блестящую полоску пота на виске, вздувшиеся мышцы рук и его член, двигавшийся взад-вперёд, с этого ракурса – вверх-вниз. Казама выходил почти полностью, но не до конца, и засаживал тоже не весь, а по ощущениям казалось, что дальше уже некуда, что это предел.  
Хиджиката не сразу понял, что стонет. Сначала он услышал тихие скулящие звуки, потом понял, что это стоны, и лишь потом сообразил, что они исходят из его горла. Тогда он зажал себе рот рукой.  
– Не надо, – выдохнул Казама, – не сдерживайся. Хочу, чтобы ты кричал.  
Вот тут бы и промолчать, тем более что дыхания не хватало.  
– А ты заставь меня.  
Их взгляды встретились, Хиджиката улыбнулся с вызовом. Золотые глаза вспыхнули гневом, и стало ясно, что он нарвался.  
Вместо ответа Казама закинул обе его ноги себе на плечи, до боли впился пальцами в бёдра и загнал сразу на всю длину. Хиджикату выгнуло, рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике, в глазах потемнело. Где-то в другом мире их тела соединились с тихим отчётливым звуком, но он не услышал за гулом крови в ушах. Казама коротко, хрипло зарычал и отклонился назад. Член начал выходить, и вместе с ним уходило потрясающее ощущение заполненности. Хиджиката захныкал бы от разочарования, если бы мог, и тут Казама засадил ему снова, выбив воздух из лёгких вместе со стоном. Он больше не осторожничал, двигался в резком темпе, от него исходили волны горячей, яркой силы, и сила Хиджикаты отзывалась, закручиваясь вихрем, как ветер, что раздувает пламя.  
Ногти скрипнули по полу, Хиджиката зажмурился от усилия, упёрся в пол локтями и подался Казаме навстречу.  
Они замерли, дрожа, настолько это оказалось хорошо.  
– Ты, – выдохнул Казама. – Ты – это слишком!  
Они снова боролись, они не могли не бороться, даже в таком: Хиджиката двигал бёдрами навстречу движениям Казамы, сам насаживаясь на член, сжимал его изнутри, с восторгом наблюдая, как он сглатывает и вздрагивает, как на его шее и груди выступает испарина. Нечто, что он не мог видеть, обжигало кожу и раздувало волосы, огонь сталкивался с ветром, дыхание давно закончилось, и перед глазами мелькали разноцветные вспышки. Он весь дрожал от огромного напряжения, но всё равно почувствовал, как пульсирует член Казамы внутри. Хиджиката накрыл ладонью собственный член, лишь раз продёрнул в кулаке и этого хватило.  
В ладонь плеснуло вязким и тёплым, огромная сила прошла сквозь него, ударилась о стену огня и прянула во все стороны. Мир почернел, стало очень тихо, и в этой тишине слышно было, как всё трясётся, трескается и ломается вокруг них. Хиджиката лежал, не в силах шевельнуть даже пальцем, и думал, что если это конец света, то ему не жаль. Потом Казама повалился сверху, обхватил его лицо ладонями и начал покрывать беспорядочными смазанными поцелуями. При этом он что-то безостановочно шептал, тоже смазанно и невнятно:  
– Ты… Я тебя…  
Хиджиката ничего не слышал, совсем ничего. Он поднял отяжелевшую руку и успокаивающе погладил Казаму по волосам.  
«Я тоже».


	10. Эпилог

***

Казама просыпался постепенно. В первый раз его разбудил холод: в сонном разуме возникла мысль, что нужно закрыть сёдзи, но кто-то тёплый лежал рядом, уютно дышал в шею, и Казама снова заснул. Во второй раз он проснулся из-за светившего в глаза солнца. Щурясь, прикинул, что уже часов десять, и что нужно вставать, но решил полежать ещё немного и, разумеется, сразу провалился в сон. В третий раз он проснулся уже по-настоящему.  
Солнце больше не слепило – поднялось выше, а значит, было уже больше полудня. Казама посмотрел на Хиджикату, спящего под боком. Тот прижался вплотную – тоже замёрз – и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Комната выстыла насквозь, но в тех местах, где их тела соприкасались, было жарко, и Казама забыл, что нужно вставать. Он приобнял Хиджикату одной рукой, другую заложил за голову и просто смотрел. Из такого положения любоваться было нечем: темноволосая макушка, лоб, кончик носа и голое плечо – зато всё это теперь принадлежало ему.  
Вчера Казама чуть не совершил ужасную ошибку. Когда он вошёл в комнату и увидел Хиджикату – сонного, в его одежде, в его спальне, такого расслабленного и домашнего – то чуть не сорвался. Желание взять, сделать своим без оговорок, сомнений и обещаний поднялось в душе, настолько сильное и жестокое, что он с трудом сумел сдержаться. Всё было как в прошлый раз и, как в тот раз, всё снова могло закончиться очень плохо, но благодаря Хиджикате он справился с собой. Они справились, и всё закончилось настолько хорошо, что до сих пор не верилось.  
Казама потянулся и поцеловал Хиджикату в волосы: вдохнул еле уловимый запах апельсинов, потёрся щекой. И застыл, услышав тихий смешок.  
– С добрым утром.  
Хиджиката поднял голову и лукаво глянул снизу вверх. Взгляд у него был совсем не сонный.  
– Давно проснулся? – Казама попытался скрыть неловкость за досадой. – Почему меня не разбудил?  
– У тебя уже есть две няньки, неужели нужна ещё одна?  
– Мне от тебя другое нужно.  
Казама придержал его за подбородок и поцеловал. Хиджиката с готовностью ответил: положил ладонь ему на грудь, потянулся навстречу, лизнул в губы. Они целовались лениво, не торопясь, так естественно, словно делали это сотни раз. Не нужно было бороться, спешить, им никто не смог бы помешать – ни враги, ни собственные принципы. Казаме предстояло множество дел, но он предпочёл не вспоминать о них. Ничего страшного не случилось бы, проведи они весь день в спальне.  
Он попытался просунуть язык Хиджикате в рот, и тот снова поддался. Такая покорность распаляла сильнее, чем сопротивление, чем больше он давал, тем больше хотелось. Казама опустил руку под одеяло, погладил его по спине до поясницы, горячего, разморенного после сна. Хиджиката выдохнул и закинул на него ногу. По бедру проехался отвердевший член, и Казама решил, что готов остаться в спальне хоть на неделю.  
– Тебе не больно? После вчерашнего?  
Он помассировал ягодицы Хиджикаты, сунул между них пальцы и нашёл отверстие – не такое туго сжатое, как раньше.  
– Я же был расецу, всё зажило.  
Хиджиката втянул в себя воздух, когда Казама ввёл в него пальцы, сглотнул. Совсем не то, что вчера, когда приходилось двигаться по волоску, преодолевая сопротивление – сегодня тело Хиджикаты принимало его охотно.  
– Как удобно, – пробормотал Казама. Хиджиката фыркнул и подавился смехом, когда он попытался ввести пальцы глубже. – Надо повторить в человеческом облике.  
– Хватит с меня экспериментов, теперь твоя очередь.  
– Это вряд ли, – весело ответил Казама.  
И тут же понял, что сглупил. Взгляд Хиджикаты похолодел, улыбка сползла с лица:  
– Вчера ты другое говорил.  
Казама поморщился. Вчера он был готов сказать, что угодно – не только сказать, но и сделать – но это было вчера.  
– Ясно.  
Хиджиката выпутался из объятий, откинул одеяло и встал, Казама остался лежать и смотреть в потолок. Не одна ошибка, так другая – совершенно невозможно.  
Переждав вспышку раздражения, от которого сейчас было больше вреда, чем пользы, он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел, чем занят Хиджиката. Тот искал свою одежду. После того, что они вчера творили, вся обстановка в комнате превратилась в груду щепок, даже перегородки кое-где обвалились, и найти здесь что-либо было затруднительно. Бормоча ругательства, Хиджиката переступал через обломки и переворачивал опрокинутую мебель, но смог найти только рубашку Казамы. Он постоял с ней в руках, озираясь, словно надеялся, что его юката вдруг возьмёт, да отыщется, потом ругнулся и начал надевать рубашку. Пора уже было что-то сделать.  
Казама увидел свои брюки – почему-то на ширме – забрал их и подошёл к Хиджикате.  
– Вот, пригодится.  
Тот обернулся, кивнул и молча взял брюки. Ну ладно.  
– Это что, настолько важно? – Казама положил ладони на его бёдра и провёл вверх, под рубашку, по тёплой коже. Хиджиката не оттолкнул. Тогда Казама пристроил подбородок ему на плечо и легко поцеловал в шею. – Хорошо, если так хочешь, то я согласен.  
Он сомневался, что ему понравится снизу, но мог пойти на уступки… иногда, если необходимо.  
– Не в этом дело, – Хиджиката закончил с пуговицами и начал надевать брюки. – Проблема в твоём отношении.  
Это Казама уже не мог проглотить:  
– И что же не так с моим отношением?  
Хиджиката глянул на него сквозь спутанные волосы этим своим «ты идиот» взглядом и продолжил одеваться.  
– Да-да, ты меня уважаешь, я помню. Но почему-то именно мне приходится уступать, как вчера.  
– Вчера тебе было хорошо.  
Лицо Хиджикаты смягчилось:  
– Было.  
– Так давай повторим. Как ты хочешь.  
– Нет времени, – Хиджиката отодвинулся, чтобы заправить рубашку в брюки: – я уезжаю.  
– Уезжаешь? – медленно повторил Казама. – Потому что… мы поссорились?  
– Мы не поссорились. Сайто и остальные меня ждут, так что я с самого начала не собирался здесь задерживаться.  
– Но уезжать сегодня ты не собирался.  
Казама посмотрел на свою руку – сжал кулак, разжал – злости не было, только удивление. Не верилось, что всё может закончиться так.  
Хиджиката сходил за своим мечом, прислонённым к стене, забрал его, но не ушёл, а вернулся и остановился перед Казамой.  
– Когда я говорил про отношение, то имел в виду, что для тебя я как военный трофей. Ты думаешь, что имеешь на меня право, а любые уступки принимаешь за слабость, даже после вчерашнего это не изменилось. Уеду я сейчас или нет, без разницы, – Хиджиката вдруг прижал палец к его лбу и довольно ощутимо надавил. – Пока вот тут ничего не изменится, всё останется, как было.  
Казама тряхнул головой, сбросив его руку.  
– Ты никуда не уедешь.  
– И для кого только я всё это говорил?  
– Ни сегодня, ни завтра – никогда. Я тебя не отпущу.  
– Ты дал слово.  
– Поединок не считается, я поддавался.  
Хиджиката склонил голову к плечу.  
– Я заметил. Не хочешь объяснить, почему?  
Казама ненадолго смешался. Он не мог это объяснить даже себе, что уж о других говорить.  
– Не важно.  
– А, если не важно, то я пошёл.  
Он и шага не успел сделать – Казама заступил дорогу.  
– Ты никуда не уйдёшь, – повторил он сквозь зубы. – И мне плевать, чего ты хочешь: будешь сопротивляться – удержу силой.  
Хиджиката не испугался, не насторожился даже, только с досадой покачал головой:  
– Да хватит тебе, Чикаге! Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, ты это знаешь, я это знаю, даже карпы в пруду это знают.  
Казама уставился на него в полном ошеломлении. «Чикаге»? Хиджиката действительно назвал его по имени? И всё равно собирался уйти? Он отказывался это понимать.  
– Пойду к себе. Девушки обещали постирать мою одежду.  
Хиджиката пересёк комнату, отодвинул дверь и вышел, а Казама всё ещё пытался переварить это «Чикаге».  
– Неужели наконец-то продрал глаза?  
Казама обернулся и увидел Амагири и Ширануи, заглядывающих в открытую дверь. Только теперь он сообразил, что до сих пор стоит нагишом. Амагири тактично отвёл взгляд, а Ширануи с приоткрытым ртом озирал разгромленную комнату.  
– Так это что же… первая брачная ночь была? Совет да…  
Амагири заткнул ему рот.  
– Прошу прощения, мы зайдём позже.  
Казама отвернулся. Наверное, они приходили по делу, но ему сейчас было совершенно всё равно.

Хиджиката оказался достаточно наглым, чтобы остаться на обед, причём, сел есть вместе со всеми. Ширануи и Амагири оживлённо с ним болтали, и только Казама остался в стороне, чувствуя себя нежеланным гостем. Смешно, как они поменялись ролями.  
– Амагири, я сегодня уезжаю. Проводишь меня по Тропам?  
Амагири отложил палочки и чинно кивнул:  
– С удовольствием.  
– Где-то через час будет удобно?  
– Вполне. Распоряжусь, чтобы приготовили лошадей.  
– Уезжаешь? А как же поединок?  
– А он уже был, – легко ответил Хиджиката.  
Ширануи вытаращил глаза.  
– Когда вы успели? А кто…  
– Победил Хиджиката-доно.  
– Ха! Я так и знал! Ну почему я не поспорил с тобой на деньги, Амагири?!  
– Бесполезно. Я бы тоже поставил на Хиджикату-доно.  
– Хитрец! Ух, вот это, наверное, был бой… Ну почему всё веселье проходит без меня?!  
Казама отложил палочки, поднялся и молча ушёл.  
В спальне уже прибрали. Он раздвинул сёдзи и вышел на энгава: ему сейчас требовался свежий воздух.  
Мысли вертелись по кругу, одни и те же. Он уже устал от них, но не мог перестать думать, как остановить Хиджикату. Силой было проще всего, но этот вариант не подходил. Уговаривать или просить – слишком унизительно. Извиниться? – но он не понимал, в чём виноват. Чего Хиджиката хотел? И не хотел ли он слишком много? Казама делал для него и из-за него такое, на что не пошёл бы больше ни для кого, и если ему даже этого было мало, то оставалось всё решить силой.  
По кругу.  
Казама рассеянно наблюдал за тем, как плещутся карпы в пруду. За временем он не следил – ещё не хватало отсчитывать минуты – и уж, конечно, ничего не ждал. И всё равно вздрогнул, когда в дверь постучали.  
– Я вхожу.  
Хиджиката переоделся в мундир, а отросшие волосы собрал в короткий хвост. Казаме нестерпимо захотелось сдёрнуть шнурок, чтобы они рассыпались по плечам.  
– Пришёл попрощаться, – сообщил Хиджиката очевидное.  
Казама вернулся с энгава в комнату и остановился напротив него, скрестив руки на груди.  
– А здесь всё прибрали, – Хиджиката старательно оглядывался, избегая встречаться глазами. – Ну и погром мы устроили… Не знал, что у _они_ так бывает.  
До вчерашнего вечера Казама тоже не знал. Это великолепное, торжествующее чувство, когда его наполняла огромная сила, когда огненный ураган бушевал вокруг, а они оставались в центре, в оке бури – до Хиджикаты с ним такого не случалось.  
А теперь тот стоял перед ним на приличном расстоянии и нёс какую-то фальшивую чепуху.  
– Я хочу разобраться. – Прозвучало очень спокойно и взвешенно – ничего общего с тем, что творилось в душе: – Ты зол на меня или нет?  
Хиджиката посмотрел ему за спину.  
– Ну и плеск! Это те карпы, которыми ты хвастался?  
– Хочешь взглянуть?  
– Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
«В другой раз», значит?  
– Ты знаешь, как меня найти, – Хиджиката невесело улыбнулся, – но лучше не торопись, дай себе время. Если ничего не изменится, то это будет всего лишь одна ночь.  
Казама не отказался бы от ещё одной ночи.  
– Даже если я сделаю то, что ты хочешь?  
Хиджиката подошёл ближе и легко погладил его по щеке.  
– Ни один из нас не должен делать то, что хочет другой, нужно делать то, чего хотим мы оба… Всё, мне пора.  
Он подождал, но Казама ничего не ответил. У Хиджикаты сделался обиженный вид.  
– Увидимся.  
Он отвернулся, и тогда Казама схватил его за локоть, рывком заставил развернуться, грубо притянул к себе и поцеловал. Хиджиката вскинулся было: мышцы затвердели, губы сжались плотнее – и расслабился. «Всё-таки удалось приручить!» Поцелуй вышел крепким, глубоким, Хиджиката ответил, и их языки столкнулись. Снова они сражались, торопясь урвать немного ласки напоследок, наверное, у них просто не могло быть по-другому. Не прерывая поцелуй, Казама нащупал шнурок, стащил в несколько движений и зарылся пальцами в густые волосы.  
– Это ещё зачем? – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Он невесомо поглаживал Казаму по щеке и вряд ли был против такого обращения.  
– Мне нравится. Не вздумай стричься – когда увидимся в следующий раз, хочу, чтобы они были ещё длиннее.  
– Ты действительно не слушаешь, что я говорю, – Хиджиката изобразил возмущение, но его глаза смеялись. – Хорошо, я учту, а теперь пусти.  
Казама сначала отпустил его руку, а потом понял, что послушался, не думая, инстинктивно. Похоже, они приручили друг друга.  
Хиджиката ещё раз поцеловал его, коротко, одними губами, потом шагнул назад.  
– Увидимся…  
– Как-нибудь в другой раз, я понял.  
Хиджиката сделал ещё шаг назад, потом отвернулся и направился к двери. Наверное, его можно было остановить сейчас, и силу бы применять не потребовалось, но Казама не стал. Проводил взглядом, моргнул, когда дверь закрылась, подождал, слушая удаляющиеся шаги, и вышел на энгава.  
Навязчивые мысли наконец оставили в покое, разум прояснился. Помириться с Хиджикатой было так просто: достаточно сказать правду. Но он пока не был готов. Вчера он почти сказал… или хотел сказать, но ни за что не решился бы повторить те слова при свете дня и на холодную голову.  
К счастью, у него было время.  
Казама прикинул, как сможет встретиться с Хиджикатой снова: тот бешеный, Сайто, наверняка останется с ним – значит, их можно будет найти через Амагири. Но не сейчас. Сейчас у Казамы хватало собственных забот. Задобрить или запугать старых пердунов из Совета, найти всех Юкимура и сбежавших вместе с ними предателей, приблизить верных людей из клана, на которых можно будет положиться, когда он решит снова наведаться в мир людей. А потом уже можно будет повидаться с Хиджикатой. Интересно, на сколько успеют отрасти его волосы за это время?  
Казама улыбнулся. Ещё недавно он считал, что всё закончилось, но ошибался: всё только начиналось.


End file.
